


Si Me Dejas Ir

by GemaTalerico



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Angst, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Farmer Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Goddess Allura (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sin infidelidades en este fanfic, Soulmates, esta en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemaTalerico/pseuds/GemaTalerico
Summary: Allura los había salvado a todos, pero los restos de su fantasma aún atormentaban con pesar las vidas de Keith y Lance. Lance seguía aferrado a su recuerdo, Keith respetaba ello, buscando sanar por su cuenta… y Allura debía reparar ese error para que ambos se dieran cuenta de que estaban destinados a estar juntos.Todo, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.





	1. Azul: Si te dejo ir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debido al desastre emocional que la s8 (con su deficiencia narrativa y todo) dejó en mí, decidí hacer este Fix-it con TODOS los hechos canónicos y por más que mis dedos picaron durante TODO el proceso, no modifiqué absolutamente nada que se haya visto dentro del canon (pero si me aproveche de los vacios y sólo cambie una cosa que incluso puede ser canónico si somos indulgentes). Así que una de las advertencias es que este es un fic post s8 en base a todo lo que pueda llamarse estrictamente canónico (exceptuando un detalle mínimo muy puntual). Otra es que es Angst (o un intento) y que lloré con cada revisión que le hice, por lo que hay una probabilidad más o menos decente de que haga lo mismo con ustedes si son propensos al sentimentalismo. 
> 
> OTRA ADVERTENCÍA aún más grande, es que me obsesioné con el animatic “Forever Missing Him” de Catneylang (el cual coloco arriba si estamos en Wattpad, si no, les toca glooglear) y por consecuencia en las canciones de la artista Daughter, por lo que (al fin y al cabo) este fanfic está levemente inspirado en este animatic y la canción (link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zMuncbjApE ). 
> 
> Muchas gracias a Sthefynice, mi beta hermosa. Por tomarse el tiempo de revisar mi carta de inconformidad por la última temporada que resulto ser este fanfic, y a _SpaceGirl_ que ha hecho cada una de las portadas que verán en este fic, a base de mi arte original. Besos enormes, chicas.
> 
> Sin más que decir, espero lo disfruten.

                                                   

**-**

**_“Si aún respiras, eres uno de esos afortunados.  Algunos respiramos con los pulmones inundados de recuerdos”_ **

**_-_ **

Fue una noche en el abismo cuántico cuando los vio. Fueron leves destellos de sonrisas y manos entrelazadas, risas ahogadas por manos morenas mientras se miraban a los ojos con amor.

Eran Lance y Allura, juntos, llamándose el uno al otro: amante.

Para cuando regresó con el equipo, el daño ya estaba hecho en su corazón y él había madurado lo suficiente para enfrentarlo. Dos años en un abismo cuántico sobreviviendo a cada minuto, aprendiendo más de su linaje y de sus sentimientos, se habían encargado de ello.

Keith podía resistirlo.

Las visiones de su futuro se _habían encargado de ello._

Para él, era una cruel realidad que amaba a Lance, pero Lance no lo hacía de vuelta, y si Keith debía soportar verlo con otra… entonces Keith lo soportaría. No importa cuánto doliera, o cuanto le costara a su voluntad no romperse y gritar. Ese fue su pensamiento, hasta que la relación finalmente comenzó entre sonrisas dubitativas e incómodos silencios.

—Allura es mi novia—Lance susurró con tono ahogado luego de llegar de su primera cita, la sala común de los paladines estaba oscura y sólo una pequeña ventana dejaba entrever la luz del exterior. Lance estaba recostado sobre una pared, casi sin creer su suerte, al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Allura en donde hace minutos se había despedido de ella. Y Keith, al otro extremo, aprovechó que escaseaba la luz para observar la imagen por lo que era: la lenta descomposición de su tonto enamoramiento adolescente.

—Felicidades—Keith le devolvió el susurro. Lance no notó la postura tensa tras sus brazos cruzados o la sospechosa expresión de sufrimiento en los ojos de Keith, levemente ocultos por la oscuridad—. Se estaban tardando.

Lance rió, ambos charlaron y todo se selló así. En una noche silenciosa de esperanzas y corazones rotos.

Para Keith, apoyar a Lance no fue un problema, él fue capaz de tragarse su amargura y actuar nada más que como un amigo complacido.  El verdadero  problema fue  empezar a ver a Lance  dudoso, melancólico e inseguro.

Aquel chico no era Lance… alguien había robado su apariencia, el brillo de sus ojos, la sonrisa incansable que enamoró a Keith en primer lugar.

Ese Lance, el del presente, no se mostraba cómodo en su propia piel, no era el Lance que había conocido antaño. El destello de la leve comodidad apenas si se insinuaba en su postura cuando Allura estaba junto a él, y aún así, había inquietud en su mirada. Tuvo que despejar esa inquietud varias veces, pero siempre volvió, como un fantasma con sus garras largas y pegajosas.

Keith le echó la culpa a la situación con Horneva. Allura estaba nerviosa y constantemente estresada, ella no podía ofrecer mucho en ese estado. Lance sólo era empático con su novia.

 _Su_ novia.

 _“Lance tiene novia”,_ Keith recordaba a menudo, cuando un toque en su hombro se hacía demasiado íntimo, o cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por demasiado tiempo.

_Su Lance, el Lance que siempre le cubría las espaldas, el que estuvo a su lado desde el primer momento en el que entraron a Blue Lion… él, que le apoyaba y protegía, quien era su soporte._

El Lance que lo había enamorado… ese Lance que no era suyo, que **_nunca_** había sido _suyo._

Y por más que doliera, él debía entenderlo. Debía comprender por encima de sus deseos que Lance había tomado una decisión y que sería feliz con ella.

La aceptación final, fue dura.

Keith se encontró, lloroso, mirando el techo de su habitación en ATLAS una noche, la almohada presionada contra su rostro y el pecho hinchado de angustia. Cerró los ojos, convencido de que Lance _nunca_ formaría parte de su vida, no como esperó… y mucho menos como deseaba.

_Y lo dejó ir._

Al menos, eso creyó.

—Luces algo extraño— Hunk declaró, en una de sus típicas pruebas de comida a la mañana siguiente.

Keith parpadeó, mirando de nuevo el volcán de harina que había observado sin en verdad ver. La culpa pesó en su pecho, e intentando lucir lo más natural posible, se cruzó de brazos y se volteó hacía Hunk para responder.

—Estoy bien, sólo… pensativo.

—Pensativo… por qué…

—…

Silencio. Hunk tatareó mientras empezaba a amasar la harina con levadura, y volvió a mirar a Keith a los ojos cuando pasó más de varios segundos sin responderle.

—Por todo—confesó, sin realmente mentir. El gesto incómodo que hizo, logró captar la atención de Hunk. Él se volteó, limpiándose la harina en el delantal para escucharlo. El interés fue un claro aliciente para que siguiera hablando—, estuve en ese abismo cuántico por dos años, pero parece ayer que todo esto comenzó y tal vez… si detenemos a Horneva, puede que acabe. ¿Qué haremos después de eso? ¿A dónde irá cada quien? Soy el líder, pero… también me aterra, Hunk.

Era la verdad, el temor estaba en el fondo de la cabeza de Keith, como un ruido sordo que de vez en cuando se hacía más sonoro. Pero él era el líder, él debía ser fuerte ante los cambios, él debía ser el último en derrumbarse.

—Normalmente soy yo el que tiene esos miedos—Rió Hunk—, supongo que tener a mi familia cerca me ha relajado mucho.

—Sí, supongo que sólo estoy sobre pensando todo—Keith asintió.

—Mmm… Aún así; ¿Cómo entran Lance y Allura en todo esto?

“ _Nervios de luxite_ ”, Kolivan siempre murmuraba, un Blade debía tener nervios de luxite, el temple de un guerrero que no le tenía ningún temor al enfrentamiento. Pero Keith le falló a Kolivan y a todo su entrenamiento en Marmora cuando se sobresaltó, mirando a Hunk con los ojos de quien es atrapado infraganti en un horroroso crimen.

—¿Cómo?

—Eres muy obvio—dijo con una sonrisa por respuesta. Desprendía seguridad y confianza, algo que en Hunk se veía imponente. Keith tragó grueso, con los hombros tensos y los ojos tan abiertos como podía. Al ver su incomodidad, Hunk volvió a ablandarse—. Pero no tanto, no te asustes. Lance no lo sabe… nunca lo hace. Pidge, wow, probablemente lo sabe desde que Lance salió la primera vez de la capsula de curación y te vio irritado. Shiro, bueno, es muy probable…

—¿Y… Allura?—Keith temió preguntarlo, su voz fue apenas un susurro tímido que estremeció cada uno de sus nervios. Hunk bufó, su sonrisa torcida y expresión compasiva hicieron a Keith crisparse aun más.

—Oh, lo sabe… definitivamente lo sabe.

Keith cerró los ojos y tragó, la desazón que consumía su pecho saltó y, luego, se hundió hasta su estómago mientras aún seguía aferrándose a su pecho con sus garras frías que desgarraban todo a su paso. Entre las comisuras de sus ojos, se filtró la humedad de las lágrimas que evitó soltar… no frente a Hunk, frente a nadie.

Él era el líder.

Hubo un breve silencio en donde Hunk se preguntó si había sido buena idea responder con tanta franqueza. Keith se encogió frente a él, con los brazos cruzados de nuevo y el ceño fruncido al abrir sus ojos humedecidos.

—Debí suponerlo, ella es intuitiva—el susurro de Keith sonó más como una represalia a sí mismo que como el quejido que pretendió ser. Hunk estaba incómodo, habían pasado por momentos íntimos apoyándose los unos a los otros, pero el plano romántico era algo completamente nuevo. Abrazar a Keith se sentiría forzoso, ofrecer palabras de aliento, taimado y mostrarse empático, un engaño.

—Además… —tartamudeó Hunk, intentando decir cualquier cosa que aligerara el ambiente—, tiene a los ratones, ellos escuchan cualquier cosa. Ya sabes.

Cuando Keith soltó una risilla, Hunk pudo relajarse.

—Será pasajero—Keith se enderezó repentinamente, mirando a la pared vacía que tenía en frente con la determinación de un galra, había una falsa seguridad en su voz que, por un momento, casi convenció a Hunk—, estas cosas siempre pasan.

No _“pasó”,_ y para crédito de Hunk, él ya sabía que no “pasaría” _._

El sentimiento se quedó, y Keith tuvo que lidiar con ello, tuvo que apoyar de nuevo a Lance, tuvo que fingir que no dolía cada toque que Allura y Lance se daban, cada sonrisa cariñosa o la intimidad que se extendía entre ellos luego de darse un beso.

Keith fingió estar bien, fingió no amar, fingió no sentir que el corazón se le desgarraba cada que sus dos amigos se veían a los ojos con amor.

Fingió que los celos no lo consumieron, que el dolor no lo hacía querer gritar. Que no amaba a Lance, que la sonrisa que le había dado aquella primera vez no estremeció su pecho, que el cariño que inundaba sus ojos cada que lo miraba no existía.

Fingió no sentir.

Era bueno fingiendo.

**-**

**_“Es así  como empieza todo, con el inicio perfecto para acabar con el desastre final…”_ **

**-**

—Cuídalo por mí, Keith— Allura susurró en su oído al inclinarse para su último abrazo, ella le miró con los ojos acuosos y Keith sintió derretirse ante su mirada como un niño que veía a la muerte a los ojos. Él también quería a Allura, era su amiga, Allura; la que lo había acompañado en una cápsula apretada esperando ser atrapados, Allura; la que lo había aceptado como un galra a pesar de todo, Allura; su amiga, su compañera de batallas, casi una hermana.

Allura… la que se iría.

Ella no podía irse. No podía simplemente desaparecer, ella era de Lance y Lance era de ella.

No había cabida para Keith allí.

Entonces ella besó a Lance, y Keith notó, junto con ese constante sentimiento de desesperación que siempre vibraba en su pecho cuando ellos dos se besaban, que realmente no se iría. Las mejillas de Lance brillaron, dejando la marca irreparable de ella en su alma.

Marcas alteanas.

Marcas que representaban el amor que ambos sentían, de la imposibilidad de que Keith tuviera una oportunidad.

Allura le encomendaba a Lance… pero Lance _nunca_ sería suyo. Pudo verlo en la sonrisa distante que a veces Lance esbozó luego de volver a la tierra. Las marcas alteanas eran la marca de Allura en Lance, el cambio que ella había impreso en él como un hierro caliente en su corazón joven, un corazón que no latiría por nadie más.

Entonces… seguía sin haber espacio en el corazón de Lance para él. Ni un gramo, ni una pequeña esquina, porque todo eso le pertenecía a Allura.

Keith tenía el deber de olvidarse de todo, de enterrar profundo sus sueños, de negar el indescriptible sentimiento que generaba Lance en él, de dejarlo ir todo, de sanar solo.

Porque Lance no sería más que su amigo, _nada más_.

Por todo eso, Keith se encargó de someter al fuego los leves sentimientos que lograron resurgir con la breve esperanza, hasta hacerlos marchitarse y morir.

Y así, todo estaría bien.

Pero se equivocó.

Fue el primer día de celebración después de un año entero restaurando la paz en el universo, que Keith volvió a sentir el vacio en su pecho. Pensó que las heridas estaban cerradas, veía a Lance de forma esporádica durante misiones diplomáticas o simples reuniones grupales, y en esos momentos entre ellos se extendía la compresión y el cariño fraternal.

Pero aquella noche, solos, sentados como un grupo frente a la estatua de Allura,  Keith volvió a sentirlo, aquel sentimiento olvidado de profundo cariño, de deseo y anhelo, que explotaba en su pecho con sólo ver a Lance sonreír. Era algo que creía olvidado, enterrado, algo que no debía sentir, que debía extinguirse y _jamás_ volver.

_“Estás errado.”_

—¿Eh?— Keith oyó el susurro por sobre su hombro, Lance fue el primero en mirarlo con ojos divertidos, preguntándole con sus gestos cuando volteó hacía la nada—. Escuché…algo…

Pidge rió, mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida.

—Creo que ha sido mucha raíz fermentada de Xrumbrix para ti, Keith— ella bromeó, mientras Shiro y Coran lanzaban otra carcajada.

—Sí, creo que es mucho—Hunk estuvo de acuerdo, dando otro bocado al postre—  Escuché que esto hace que los galra se pongan realmente extraños.

—Eso sólo es un mito— le riñó, con los pequeños colmillos que Krolia llamaba “colmillos de bebé”, expuestos.

—No te pongas gruñón por eso, Keith—Había momentos como aquellos, cuando Lance le sonreía de nuevo, con los hoyuelos marcados y la expresión de alegría en su rostro tan profunda en él, que las marcas alteanas no parecían estar realmente allí y el fantasma de Allura ya no pesaba en la sonrisa de Lance, que Keith recordaba que lo amaba, que lo amaba tanto que dolía y que dolía, porque Lance nunca le correspondería…  y así la leve ilusión se rompía en pedazos en meros segundos.

Porque Lance… _era de Allura_ , él lo había decidido así y Keith lo respetaba.

Lance siguió mirándolo, con un brazo pasado por sobre los hombros que lo acercaba a su calor y al perfume de las flores de campo que se había pegado a su ropa, el mismo olor que Allura desprendiera en vida. Él esperaba una respuesta de _su amigo:_ Keith.

 _Su amigo,_ no su amante, no el amor de su vida… _su amigo._

—No estoy gruñón—le bufó, dándole un codazo que hizo reír a Lance por reflejo—, la raíz de Xrumbrix no afecta a los galra, el destilado de miel Dra’ida. Oh, eso sí deja una resaca.

Todos volvieron a reír mientras compartían recuerdos, las novedades se esparcían por la mesa. Shiro se había comprometido ese fin de semana, Pidge estaba a punto de terminar su proyecto de inteligencia artificial, Hunk había abierto otra sucursal en un nuevo planeta y tenía más aprendices a los que enseñar.  Coran, por otra parte, al fin había logrado conciliar costumbres alteanas antiguas sobre las celebraciones anuales, con las más actualizadas de los alteanos supervivientes.

Todo parecía estar bien. En calma, en paz.

En un momento las risas empezaron a apagarse, poco a poco se acabó la comida, se dieron las buenas noches y todos se marcharon a sus habitaciones dentro del castillo para irse a casa al día siguiente.

—Diablos, realmente los extrañé—Lance, inexplicablemente, se quedó atrás junto a Keith. Con su brazo pasado por encima de los hombros de su amigo y la lejana sonrisa llena de melancolía, se mantuvo a su paso—, hace mucho que no nos reuníamos y compartíamos como en los viejos tiempos. Deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, nos estamos perdiendo mucho últimamente. Debemos estar unidos, como antes.

—Nunca será como en los viejos tiempos, Lance.  Hemos cambiado.

Keith realmente no quería decir eso, el sentimiento se le escapó en su expresión compungida y en sus ojos bajos justo después de decirlo. Lance lo sabía porque lo conocía, lo conocía desde hace tanto que podía leerlo con facilidad.

Al menos eso creía.

Retiró el brazo de los hombros de Keith para hablarle frente a frente. No habían entrado aún al castillo, por lo que pudo situarse un escalón por debajo del de Keith, con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño fruncido. La luz de las lunas se reflejaba en todo su rostro y hacía lucir brillantes las marcas de sus mejillas.

Las marcas de Allura.

—¿A qué te refieres?—le inquirió Lance.

Keith se enderezó, soltando un pequeño suspiro. El peso del  brazo de Lance siendo retirado de sus hombros fue un alivio inmediato para su compostura. Lance le devolvió el gesto a Keith, a contra luz la piel blanca de Keith lucía pálida y sus ojos, _esos ojos_ , carecían de  la determinación que siempre había fascinado a Lance… parecían… pesarosos.

—Nunca será igual. Hemos crecido, tal vez pronto ni siquiera nos podamos reunir más seguido. Estamos avanzando, Lance, hay cosas que se dejan atrás y tenemos nuestras propias vidas.

Lance frunció más el ceño, confundido.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? Seguimos siendo los mismos, sigues siendo Keith, mi amigo. ¿Recuerdas?, Keith y Lance, espalda con espalda, las alas de Voltron. Pasamos por mucho juntos, todos nosotros, eso nunca se olvida.

Keith no esbozó la suave sonrisa que Lance esperaba, se mantuvo serio y lo miró con una compostura aplastante.

Había algo mal allí, algo _incorrecto._

—No, Lance. No hemos sido los mismos desde hace mucho. Cambié cuando me fui a Marmora. Tú también cambiaste… desde Allura…

—Sigo siendo el mismo—la cortante declaración de Lance tomó por sorpresa a Keith, había algo en su mirada, algo refulgente en él que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo—, Allura me enseñó muchas cosas pero ninguna de ellas me hizo dejar de ser quién soy. Realmente, ¿qué te ocurre? Estuviste extraño hoy.

Keith lo pensó por un minuto, con los sonidos nocturnos de Altea de fondo miró de nuevo a Lance, el viejo Keith estaba de vuelta, sin pesar en su rostro, sólo la aséptica frialdad de reconocer una  cruel verdad.

—Allura cambió todo en ti, Lance. Incluso hoy sonríes con amor por ella y has rehecho tu vida en torno a su recuerdo. Sólo estoy pensando en avanzar, todo cambia, y pasará aún si no estemos listos para enfrentarlo. Mi cariño por ti y los demás sigue siendo el mismo, siguen siendo mi familia. Pero debemos estar listos para el futuro, y nuestro futuro, el de todos nosotros, tal vez no sea el mismo. Tú también deberías prepararte para seguir, para… avanzar.

Las palabras de Keith traspasaron a Lance como una bala, dejándolo frío y afectado en su lugar. Keith asintió, comprendiendo que no había más que decir, y se despidió por esa noche.

Mientras Keith lo rodeaba para entrar al castillo y perderse entre los pasillos rumbo a su habitación, Lance no pudo hacer más que mirarlo, incrédulo.

Las palabras de Keith sonaron desconsoladoras a sus oídos. Una presión en su pecho, aplastante y aterradora, se instaló mientras lo veía caminar cada vez más lejos. Por su mente nunca había pasado el pensamiento  de que alguna vez tendría que dejar atrás a Keith, su amigo, su apoyo, la persona cuyo cariño apreciaba tanto como el de su familia.

 _Su_ Keith.

Había algo increíblemente incorrecto en ello, algo que hacía a Lance querer gritar porque Keith no podía irse… Keith era el _único_ que no podía irse.

_“Él tiene razón.”_

—¿Qué? ¿Quién está allí?— Lance subió de vuelta las escaleras para echar un vistazo a los jardines. No había nadie, pero juraría que hacia segundos había escuchado algo, justo en su oído, resonando con un tono de voz familiar—. Si esto es una broma, no es gracioso. Salgan de allí.

Nadie salió y nunca encontró a nadie.

Porque nadie con un cuerpo mortal había estado allí para ser visto.

Fue esa noche en que los leones se marcharon, Lance miró hacia Blue sonriendo, sintiendo la presencia de Allura en todo su cuerpo. Todo el cariño, toda la bondad y la compresión volviendo a él en un simple instante.

Keith lo miró sonreír, con las mejillas iluminadas por las marcas alteanas, tan enamorado como lo estaba desde el primer día. Tan ajeno a él, tan lejano.

Esa noche fue cuando decidió que el dolor no valía la pena.

Lance era de otra y siempre sería así.

Debía superarlo de la mejor forma.

**-**

**_“E intentar rellenar el vacío que dejaste parece una falta de tiempo”_ **

**-**

Desde esa noche empezó su progresivo alejamiento, la transición de La Espada de Marmora  a una organización de beneficencia era un gran desafío por sí solo. Mantener sus costumbres de guerreros para mezclarlos con su nuevo oficio fue duro y lo mantuvo ocupado por una larga temporada en la cual rechazó distintas invitaciones de sus viejos amigos.

Le dolió, cada gota de su voluntad fue necesaria para rechazar todas las invitaciones de Lance a la tierra, y aceptar de forma estratégica sólo unas cuantas reuniones para mantenerse al margen de su amistad con el equipo. Keith quería sanar y ellos lo respetaron, con el conocimiento implícito en sus rostros… todos lo aceptaron, con excepción de Lance.

En aquellos largos tres años, él buscó muchas veces enfrentarle por su  constante ausencia, Keith se negó a darle pie a una pelea, dando el asunto por cerrado incluso antes de empezar.

Y así, con el paso del tiempo, Keith creyó sanar. Cada día que despertaba, dolía un poco menos, hasta que el sentimiento fue una leve molestia en su pecho. Hubiese seguido aquel camino si no hubiese sido por la interferencia de Shiro, que apareció como salido de la nada un día en la sede central de Marmora en Daibazaal.

—Es una alegría verte a ti también, Keith.

Keith cerró la boca, la tableta en sus manos vibró con un nuevo mensaje que atender.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—le cuestionó cuando bajó la tableta hasta la mesa, su oficina era algo humilde en comparación a la de Kolivan o Krolia, pero era espaciosa y cómoda. Shiro se apoyó en una silla ovalada con suspensión magnética, mirándole con divertida expectación.

—Un “Hola” era suficiente, no he sabido de ti desde hace más de ocho meses.

—Lo siento, Shiro, pero ser un Blade en estos tiempos…

Keith tenía preparado el discurso de disculpa usual, una que llevaba utilizando no menos de tres años, cuando Shiro lo interrumpió.

—Sabes que no es por Marmora, casi todos lo sabemos.

Los hombros de Keith bajaron mientras Shiro se sentaba en la silla, palmeando la que estaba a su lado en una silenciosa invitación.

—No necesitas hacer esto—le recriminó, Shiro se encogió de hombros con esa facilidad encantadora que lo caracterizaba.

—Si lo hago, no has estado tan lejos de nosotros desde que te uniste a Marmora por primera vez. Keith, entiendo que esta es tu manera de sobrellevarlo, pero estás yendo a un extremo que no puedo ignorar.

—Shiro, puedo hacer lo que quiera, no soy un niño ni tu mi padre. Soy un adulto ahora—con los puños apretados y los labios fruncidos, Keith se notaba incómodo. Shiro suspiró, inclinándose hacia atrás mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz llamando lo poco de paciencia que le quedaba—, aquí están las cosas que aprecio—dijo y, luego, con tono bajo, añadió:—, aquí nada me recuerda lo que no pude tener.

—Puedo entenderlo—Shiro asintió, su gesto fue rígido por un momento, antes de volver a relajarse—, de verdad puedo entenderlo, soy parte tu familia y es mi deber apoyarte en esto. Pero por eso no voy a permitir que te apartes de nosotros. No sólo porque quieres forzarte a ti mismo a olvidar— Keith podría haber madurado, podría ser un líder de Marmora, pero seguía siendo testarudo y la postura tensa que mantuvo durante toda la charla, con los brazos cruzados, fue sólo la confirmación que Shiro necesitaba para inclinarse y apoyar su mano en su hombro, con compresión en su rostro—, somos una familia y debemos estar unidos.

Keith dudó, sus labios temblaron cuando miró hacia el frente y, suspiró.

—Sólo quiero sanar, Shiro. Cada vez que lo veo… sólo puedo ver lo que no tuve. Amo a Lance, realmente amo a Lance y no quiero seguir sintiendo que traiciono su confianza y la memoria de Allura cada vez que lo veo—había desesperación en su voz, una vulnerabilidad que aterraba incluso a Shiro. Keith apretó sus dedos contra el material de su traje, convirtiendo el cruce de brazos en un abrazo desalentador.  Fue una sorpresa para Shiro cuando un sollozo le hizo darse cuenta que Keith lloraba debajo del largo flequillo negro—. Sólo quiero olvidar, yo… sólo… estos sentimientos. Quiero que desaparezcan, siento que hasta que no lo hagan, yo no podré- no podré-

Los brazos de Shiro fueron un suave bálsamo para el dolor de Keith, conocía esos brazos desde hace tantos años que era reconfortante  estar en ellos. Keith pudo ahogar allí el repentino llanto que había surgido de la nada, una cascada de pura pena que se había acumulado por años de desamor y desasosiego, de culpa y de deseo.

Hubo un leve silencio que atenuó el llanto de Keith, la voz de Shiro lo rompió con calma, su ronca voz atravesando con compresión el aire cargado de la habitación.

—Hace mucho que no te veía llorar. Tenías 11 la última vez que lo hiciste.

Había un sublime entendimiento allí, en el silencio de la habitación vacía y el calor de un abrazo familiar.

—Lo sé—gruñó. Keith no era la clase de persona que lloraba frente a otros, ni siquiera de la clase que lo hiciera, en primer lugar. Shiro lo sabía y no le extrañaba que estuviera avergonzado.

—Keith… me voy a casar con Curtis.

—Lo sé—Keith soltó una risa rota, se apartó de  Shiro limpiándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano, pretendiendo que hace minutos no había llorado como un niño en sus brazos—, están comprometidos desde hace tres años.

Una lenta sonrisa cariñosa se extendió por los labios de Shiro, Keith levantó una ceja sin entender su diversión.

 —Me refiero a que realmente me voy a casar, en 2 meses, y estás invitado. Quiero que mi familia esté conmigo ese día. Sé que es duro para ti pero no puedes negarte, he estado preparando esto por 3 años y tú debes estar ahí.

Y no, Keith no podía negarse. Era Shiro, era su familia, no podía.

—Superarás a Lance— Shiro le aseguró, con su único brazo natural de nuevo en el hombro de Keith—, pero no puedes forzarte a hacerlo. Cuando pasó lo de Adam también sentí que tenía la culpa, pasaron tantos años y para cuando volví, no estaba. Tal y como me prometió—hubo una mueca en el rostro de Shiro, el rastro de tristeza que nunca se iría de su rostro por más años que pasaran—. Entiendo que es duro, pero pasará. Despertarás cada día con dolor y el tiempo parecerá eterno, pero luego mirarás atrás con cariño y entenderás que era necesario que doliera. Mirarás al frente, verás a alguien más y descubrirás que puedes amar a otros, así como amaste a los que estaban antes de ellos, todo pasará. Adam pasó. Curtis es mi futuro, es lo único que te puedo decir.

La voz de Shiro fue una suave manta acogedora que tranquilizó a Keith. Le sonrió, demasiado débil para ser real, y asintió.

—Iré a esa boda.

La sonrisa de Shiro fue  tan enorme y agradecida, que pintó una verdaderamente sincera en la cara de Keith.

—Krolia y  Kolivan  también están invitados, les haré llegar las invitaciones apenas estén listas, Curtis le ha hecho mil cambios y aún no se decide por una.

—Estaremos allí— Keith suspiró, Shiro le agradeció con otra gran sonrisa.

Él se quedó por al menos tres días y lo obligó a compartir una video-llamada para Pidge y Hunk, que milagrosamente habían coincidido en un evento diplomático en Nueva Olkarion.

Lance se enteró de aquella video-llamada una semana después cuando arribó Altea para impartir su clase mensual a los niños del Instituto Real Alteano, Coran simplemente lo soltó mientras charlaban juntos en los jardines del castillo con una gran sonrisa, como  si no lanzara el chisme más importante que Lance hubiera oído en meses.

—¿¡Que ellos qué!?

—¡Una video-llamada, número 3!

—¡Sé lo que es una video-llamada, Coran!—Lance se volteó para quedar frente al hombre mayor, casi despotricando. Varios sirvientes se encogieron en su lugar al ver al el antiguo paladín alzar uno de sus dedos al Rey— ¡Quiero saber por qué no me incluyeron en ella! No he sabido de Keith desde hace meses.

—Pues, si soy sincero, todos estamos algo ocupados con nuestros trabajos, no se nos ocurrió avisarte— Coran bajó el dedo de Lance con su resuelta sonrisa, sin una pizca de ofensa en su rostro— Keith debe estar ocupado, sólo está avanzando en su vida. ¡Coooomo todos!

_Avanzando_

La palabra resonó en las orejas de Lance como una bomba, sintió sus extremidades frías y su estómago pesado mientras Coran tatareaba, caminando a través del jardín sin ninguna culpa, como si no hubiese dicho nada que afectara a Lance.

_“Lo estás perdiendo, Lance.”_

De nuevo, _esa_ voz.

Cuando Lance se volteó, ninguno de los sirvientes que atendían los jardines dejó escapar un gesto delator por haber hablado. Un extraño sentimiento de inquietud acobijó su pecho, a su izquierda, por encima de la estructura del castillo, la estatua de Allura miraba al horizonte con una extraña complicidad en su rígido gesto de piedra pulida.

—Lance, ¿vienes? ¡Los niños te esperan!—Coran le llamó desde la otra punta del jardín, Lance asintió sólo para escapar del sentimiento asfixiante que le embargó en ese momento.

Fue esa noche la primera vez que lo soñó, la granja estaba silenciosa a media noche y Lance se había ido a dormir temprano después de haber arreado a las vacas de vuelta a su corral.

Su sueño empezó con él, mirando el campo amplio de una pradera alteana repleta de junimoras. Hubo un destello en el cielo azul que lo cegó por unos segundos, cuando Lance se apartó las manos de los ojos, lo único que pudo ver fue a Blue Lion descendiendo frente a él.

—Allura, ¿eres tú?

El león rugió y Lance no tuvo cabida para la sonrisa que se amplió en su rostro, las lágrimas rodaron de sus mejillas cuando intentó dar un paso más cerca del león, desbordado de felicidad y esperanza.

Allura, _su Allura_ , de vuelta de nuevo.

—Allura, yo…

Comprendió que algo andaba mal cuando la visión en sus bordes empezó a volverse borrosa. El suelo se estremeció con un bramido estruendoso bajo sus pies, mientras pedazos del firmamento se llenaban de un profundo tono rojizo.

_“¿Me amas, Lance?”_

La voz de Allura resonó en todos los lugares del prado mientras el rojo oscuro y el bramido de la tierra se tragaban todo al son de las vibraciones bajas. Intento correr hasta el león, pero cada zancada parecía alejarlos más hasta que simplemente cayó de rodillas, llorando,  desesperado y confundido.

Fue en ese momento en el que Blue se volvió la figura patidifusa de Allura, vestida de blanco y traslucida, lejana.

 _Su_ Allura, _su_ amada, con el rostro inescrutable y vacío de cualquier sentimiento agradable hacía él.

Casi… ajena.

¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

—Claro que sí, siempre te amé, Allur-

 _“¿ **Me amas** , Lance?” _A pesar de los bordes borrosos de su figura, Lance pudo ver el ceño fruncido que ella esbozó, con los hombros tensos bordeados por su largo cabello que flotaba ajeno al ventoso viento del prado. Ella estaba enojada.

El enojo de Allura acercó cada vez más la oscuridad mientras la angustia paralizaba las extremidades de Lance. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué ella estaba enojada? ¿Pensaba que no la amaba? ¿Qué no atesoraba lo suficiente su recuerdo? Lance no entendía.

Lo había hecho todo, lo había dado _todo._

—¡TE AMO! ¡DE VERDAD TE AMO!—le gritó, con el profundo dolor de su pecho presionando más lagrimas en su ojos. El negro del vacío llegó hasta sus pies, mientras Allura flotaba en la inmensidad, sin tenderle una mano o sentir pena de su llanto—¡¿Por qué haces esto?!

 _“Porqué lo vas a perder”,_ ella sentenció sin más, antes de que la oscuridad consumiera cada rincón de la visión de Lance y lo arrastrara con sus pegajosos dedos hacia pesadillas horrendas de llanto, olvido y desesperación.

El cosquilleo de un aliento susurrándole un “ _Simplemente déjame ir”_ en su oído, fue lo que lo despertó de los horrores de su mente. Despertó gritando, con el sudor empapando sus sienes y un dolor profundo aferrado a sus músculos tensos, su respiración era trabajosa y su corazón bombeaba con angustia contra su pecho.

La luz de la luna entraba por la ventana abierta. Lance la contempló con ojos incrédulos, turbado, con la profunda angustia en su pecho, goteando. Cuando se atrevió  a mirar hacia su mesa de noche, donde la foto de Allura y él en su primera y única cita estaba delicadamente colocada, rompió en llanto.

Fue la primera de muchas noches en las que esa pesadilla no le dejó dormir de nuevo, en las que lo hicieron sentir inútil, en las que Allura le miró con decepción.

La primera vez en la que deseó no soñar más con ella.

**-**

**_“Entonces, el vacio empieza a ser angustiante”_ **

**-**

Para Keith, el comienzo de los problemas fue distinto. Lo conoció un día ocupado y caluroso, era imposible conocer a todos los miembros de Marmora y entre todos los rostros nuevos que se unían a diario, se volvía una tarea de proporciones descomunales siquiera conocer a todos los comandantes que se reunían por todo el universo, defendiendo territorios vulnerables o apoyando la rehabilitación de civilizaciones enteras.

Fue por ello que Keith no reconoció al joven capitán que se inclinó ante él junto con Acxa ese día mientras Keith supervisaba la dote de provisiones en el planeta Dorkut del sistema 7-4-7 del cuadrante Xyrum.

—Almirante Keith— ella saludó, con una rodilla en el suelo.

—Comandante Acxa— Keith le permitió descansar, el gesto protocolario, aunque tedioso, era algo que los Blade se habían negado a dejar. Habían sido milenios de cultura y hermetismo que Keith no podía cambiar sólo por ser almirante.

Hubo un breve silencio, casi incómodo, que se rompió cuando el galra con uniforme de capitán se quitó la máscara.

—Este es el capitán de brigada Dorkut-C, Vrokak, será trasferido pronto al Comando Central para ejercer como Primer Teniente, quería conocer a su Almirante—Acxa le dio paso a su subordinado, que se inclinó frente a Keith y luego se levantó en toda su altura, una cabeza por encima de él. Keith ya estaba acostumbrado a ser el más pequeño en Marmora, así que no le intimidó.

—Es un honor, Almirante.

Vrokak era, como todo soldado galra, una masa de músculos y fuerza. Tenía una cola puntiaguda y pesada de lagartija que rozaba el piso, orejas angulosas libres de pelo y suave cabello claro que contrastaba contra el oscuro violeta de su piel cuando se hacía aquel ridículo moño desordenado. Sus ojos, brillantes, tenían pupilas e irises, y una juvenil sonrisa adornaba su rostro despejado de marcas.

A Keith le recordó a alguien.

—Igualmente, espero que hagas un buen trabajo en el Comando Central. Necesitamos personas capacitadas para el puesto, personas que _no_ desperdicien la confianza que depositamos en ellos.

Vrokak era un galra extraño, Keith lo supo cuando rió por sus palabras.

—Disculpe, Almirante—Masculló con su voz ronca, luego de soltar una fresca carcajada. Keith se enteró de que tenía una lengua bífida cuando  inclinó su cabeza por la risa, mostrando su nuez de Adán y largos colmillos blancos. Aquel era un gesto de confianza entre su especie, o cuando menos, de descarada coquetería —, es sólo que, es la primera vez que alguien tan pequeño me amenaza, se siente como un cachorro intentando morder mi pulgar.

—Discúlpalo—Acxa saltó enseguida para cubrir a Vrokak, con señales de alarma en su seria mascara de circunstancias—. Es joven e irrespetuoso, pero es un gran líder, aprenderá a comportarse en el Comando, me encargaré de ello.

Mascullando sus palabras y resistiendo demostrar la rabia que hervía dentro de él, Keith gruñó: —Asegúrate de que así sea, no quiero **_intentar_** morder a nadie por hacer mal su trabajo o subestimar a sus superiores.

Vrokak soltó un breve resoplido, sus claros ojos brillaron y Keith se dio cuenta de algo, sus ojos _eran azules._

—No me importaría que me mordieras con esos pequeños colmillos. De hecho, sería un placer, Almirante.

—Vrokak—Acxa casi grita, ahogándose con su  propia incredulidad.

Keith nunca había sentido que la sangre le llegara al rostro tan rápido.

_Le recordaba tanto a alguien._

**-**

**_“Pero aún sigues sonando en mi cabeza, desde que te alojaste en mi pecho”_ **

**-**

Vrokak empezó a ser una presencia constante en la vida de Keith luego de unirse al equipo del Comando Central. Era joven, no más que Keith, pero aún así ruidoso y alegre. A donde llegaba, su voz tronaba con vida y tenía un encanto devastador que había fascinado a gran parte del comando. Era luz, cálida y reconfortante, pero Keith no quería más luces coloridas con promesas fascinantes en su vida, sólo quería paz.

Y logró conseguir paz lejos del equipo y lejos de Lance, al menos, por un breve instante.

Pero la paz empezó a deshilacharse de una extraña forma con Vrokak. Estuvo pululando a su alrededor, constantemente riendo e irrespetando la autoridad de Keith de las formas más ridículas y provocativas. Empezó a parecerle irritante y, luego, ligeramente divertido.

Con él,  ahora todo era ruido, picardía y emoción.  

Aquellas angustiantes emociones que perseguían a Keith todos los días parecían atenuadas cuando la irritación o la diversión que el joven Primer Teniente generaba en él, aparecían. De improvisto, ese galra se convirtió en un natural analgésico para su dolor e inevitablemente aceptó su presencia en su vida.

Vrokak le causaba rabia, enojo, frustración… y c _ariño,_ de ese que se obtenía a los golpes, casi a la fuerza, derribando cada puerta y barrera con la simple fuerza del carisma.

El comando había apreciado la frescura de una joven voz, pero a veces Keith necesitaba alejarse de ella y encontrar un lugar tranquilo en el que descansar del bullicio del comando.  Afuera, en los áridos terrenos de Daibazaal, habían instalado grandes carpas para proteger del sol las plantas que habían sembrado para su consumo. Keith se paseó por ellas, encontrando un lugar aislado entre altas palmas puntiagudas de color morado que lo ocultaron cuando se sentó en el  desnivel que rodeaba a las plantas.

La tranquilidad y silenciosa soledad eran algo con lo que podía lidiar.

Frente a él, un pequeño arbusto de flores rugosas color rojo apenas empezaba a cerrarse para dar su fruto. Keith bufó, recordando las flores rojas en la granja de los McClain y una particular charla que nunca se borraría de su memoria.

Había sido mucho antes de que siquiera entendiera que su amor por Lance no se iría tan fácilmente, la primera vez que había visitado la granja de los McClain y las junimoras empezaban a ser plantadas en el terreno fresco. Lance estaba preparando la tierra con un pico y Keith lo ayudaba a apilar los cestos de semilla cuando, a lo lejos, las vio:

Eran flores grandes de color carmesí intenso, que empezaban a crecer por encima de las junimoras ya plantadas, tragándolas lentamente y dando una vista distante de una revuelta paleta de colores silvestres que atrapaba el aliento con su salvaje belleza.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Uh?— Lance se reincorporó, quitándose el sudor de la frente para seguir con su mirada la dirección a la que apuntaba Keith. Bufó, apoyándose en el pico por unos minutos para descansar, mientras el sudor le goteaba por la sien—. Esas son flores silvestres, creemos que son una especie de anémonas.

—¿Las están plantando también?—Keith preguntó sólo por curiosidad, la respuesta de Lance fue fruncir los labios y negar.

—No, las muy graciosas han decidido crecer cerca de la junimoras que plantamos. Mamá decía que eran difíciles de cuidar en grandes cantidades antes, pero ahora crecen como mala hierba y estropean el cultivo. Cada semana tenemos que arrancarlas de raíz, Luis tiene la teoría de que las junimoras desechan un compuesto que  hace crecer a las anémonas más rápido o algo así. Son un dolor de cabeza.

Keith observó la molestia en el rostro de Lance volverse agria e intensa. De nuevo dirigió su mirada a las anémonas, rojas y frescas, contra las delicadas junimoras rosas y violetas que yacían hostigadas por la otra especie. Las anémonas habían estado antes que ellas, era casi poético como ahora unas flores ajenas a aquella tierra le robaban su lugar.

 Lance volvió a arar la tierra, soltó una risa y se volvió a Keith con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro.

—¿Sabes algo?—masculló, casi riendo—. Mamá dice que las anémonas son como esos amantes indecisos que se arrepienten de no haber apreciado lo que tenían antes y que las junimoras son la nueva novia que odia.

Sintiendo que algo se hundía en su pecho, Keith devolvió un fingido gesto de simpatía a Lance.

—Vaya alegoría.

—Lo sé, es tan ocurrente.

Lance no tuvo alguna pista para pensar que Keith se había afectado por esa banal conversación. Keith sólo había sido demasiado tonto como para identificarse con las pobres anémonas, que tal como él, habían creído pertenecer a algún lugar que ahora les era arrebatado sin la menor consideración.

Bufó, apretado sus dedos contra sus parpados cerrados hasta que pequeños puntos grises bailaron en su visión. Era frustrante recordar una simple conversación de hace años sólo porque había sido con Lance.

Lance, _siempre_ Lance.

—Así que aquí estás, Almirante.

La voz intrusa fue un claro trueno que estremeció los sentidos adormilados de Keith. Entre la espesa vegetación de los arbustos, un rostro morado le sonreía, era Vrokak.

—Tú—Keith bufó, no realmente sorprendido. Vrokak rió, apartando el arbusto para inclinarse junto a él. A pesar de estar en cuclillas, fácilmente la sombra de su figura lo cubrió. Keith levantó la mirada hacía al rostro de Vrokak, que lo miraba con una suave expresión a la que Keith no supo darle nombre.

—Tu rostro no se ve tan bonito hoy—susurró.

Keith volvió a suspirar, no muy animado de jugar los infantiles  “tira y afloja” de su subordinado.

—No espero verme atractivo para alguien que no sabe reconocer a una persona que quiere estar sola.

La afilada acusación no sirvió más que para provocar la fresca y espumosa risa del galra.

—Oh, sé que quieres estar sólo y sí que luces atractivo—canturreó, meneando una de sus manos con garras cerca del rostro de Keith, tomó un mechón que se escapaba de la coleta desorganizada, y lo puso en su lugar—. Sólo vengo a distraerte de los pensamientos que te hacen poner esa expresión. Luces como alguien a quien le han roto el alma.

Intentó tomar aire y refutar a Vrokak, pero algo en su expresión, algo en el brillo de esos azules ojos llameantes a contra luz, allí, ocultos en aquella fila perdida entre las plantas y la intimidad, paró a Keith.

Había _algo_ allí, tan familiar y hermoso que lo hacía estremecerse.

—Me gustaría poder quitar esa expresión de su rostro; no le queda.

Hubo un breve momento en los que ambos se miraron a los ojos, completamente en silencio. Fue ese breve tiempo en el Keith se sintió ligero y ajeno a las angustias que antes lo habían atosigado. Vrokak rió, y con simple gesto de alejó de Keith  para saludarlo formalmente.

—La Almirante Krolia solicita su presencia en el puente de comando,  mi Almirante.

Y así se rompió el extraño secretismo entre sus miradas. Él asintió y antes de que se marchara, Vrokak dijo algo más.

—Mi Almirante—le paró, su gran sonrisa resuelta estaba de vuelta, hasta ese momento, viéndolo de pie y erguido, Keith pudo darse cuenta de que ese día llevaba el cabello claro suelto sobre los amplios hombros. Podría atreverse a decir que se veía guapo—, no sé si me compete.

—Estoy seguro de que no—Keith le cortó, Vrokak sonrió con un cariño que se veía extraño en sus ojos pero, al mismo tiempo, familiar.

—Aún si es así, espero que sea capaz de olvidar el pasado que lo ha hecho ver de esa forma, todo el fuego que reside en mi alma  desea que el futuro pueda verse mejor para usted, si me permite lograrlo.

Y se marchó, así, si más. Dejándolo con una confusión que rondaría por semanas en su cabeza.

Keith no entendió lo que realmente pasaba hasta que Vrokak se inclinó un día en un pasillo al azar del comando, luego de semanas enteras compartiendo momentos incómodos de incomprensión, y le recitó las palabras que Keith sólo había escuchado en historias:

— Prapit  vrapa, me’yleu.

El _prapit vrapa_ era el antiguo acto de pedir formalmente el corazón de aquel que amabas, el _me’yleu_ era la declaración más profunda de creer encontrarte frente a la persona que los dioses habían destinado para compartir el resto de la vida mortal.

Juntos, significaban nada más que el gesto de ofrecer tu ser y voluntad a otra persona, dejarse vulnerable con la aplastante seguridad de que no serías herido. Era profundo, era galran y era íntimo.

Fue ese el día en que entendió que Vrokak lo había estado cortejando todo ese tiempo.

Repentinamente, Keith entendió la coquetería del galra, la forma en la que siempre lo seguía, su extraño comportamiento cuando le reñía por su insubordinación. Vrokak no era ruidoso porque sí, era ruidoso porque Keith estaba cerca y quería llamar su atención, era un estúpido encantador porque quería encantarlo a él, con su descaro y gran sonrisa confiada.

Keith no lo había notado, pero Vrokak estaba enamorado.

Lo peor no fue eso, fue que, cuando Vrokak volvió a reincorporarse en toda su altura, cubriéndolo con sus hombros anchos y su enorme silueta, Keith no se pudo negar. No pudo decir que no a la sonrisa vulnerable, a los ojos sinceros, grandes e ilusionados, a sus labios suaves que acariciaron con cuidado los suyos, o sus manos, grandes, que parecían protegerlo del mundo cuando cubrían por completo sus hombros.

Porque Vrokak tenía ojos azules, azules como el mar, sinceros como solo otra persona en el universo…

Le recordaba a _alguien_ y justo en ese momento, Keith era débil, débil como un bebé desesperado por amor. Porque era fácil confundir las risas, las miradas cargadas, era fácil aferrarse a un fantasma del pasado mientras creías avanzar.

_“Verás a alguien más y descubrirás que puedes amar a otros”_

Supuso que estaba bien. Todo fuera por olvidar, todo fuera por avanzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO odien a Vrokak. 
> 
> Una vez dicho eso, debo decir, como siempre, que este fanfic está acabado, de hecho lo empecé un poco antes de año nuevo y le termine a mitades de Enero, pero no había podido publicarlo por distintos altercados.
> 
> Es un trabajo del que me siento orgullosa ¿ok? Fueron alrededor de 35 mil palabras en un mes y medio o menos y fue hecho con amor, lágrimas y noches de desvelo. El proceso fue rápido pero agotador, increíblemente satisfactorio para derramar toda mi frustración por la ruina lamentable de un show que tanto amaba (porque si nos vamos a trama en general, tampoco estuvimos muy bien que se diga, lo cual me decepciona. Porque tenían elementos increíbles para hacer una temporada ÉPICA con argumentos y líneas temporales más creíbles). Estoy esperando los comics con la impaciencia de quien come de sus ganancias.
> 
> En fin, este fanfic tendrá sólo 5 capítulos, no más, y tendrá cada uno esta longitud (de 13 a 19 páginas en promedio) sólo dependerá de mi beta que tan seguido actualizaré, pero no se quedará jamás en hiatus. 
> 
> Sin más que decir, besos, cuídense y gracias por leer.


	2. Rosa: Si Me Dejar Ir. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La madre de Lance tiene algo importante que decirle a Keith, algo que tal vez influya en sus próximas decisiones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a Sthefynice por el fabuloso beteo (desde que la conocí nunca me confío de mi ortografía) y a SpaceGirl por las hermosas portadas que edita con tanto empeño para una aprovechada como yo. Amor para ustedes, chicas.

****

**-**

**_“Si sigues sangrando, déjame decirte que eres uno de esos afortunados. Porque algunos de nosotros se nos ha prohibido el sangrar.”_ **

**-**

Había empezado la época de floración de las junimoras, un espectáculo que la granja McClain celebraba con pompa, poniendo una mesa larga en el patio trasero, decorando los árboles con luces y vistiéndose con ropa para la ocasión que combinara con la primavera.

Por algún capricho, la madre de Lance insistió en invitarlos a todos ese año y, naturalmente, nadie se pudo negar. Inevitablemente, Resultó ser una de esas reuniones que Keith no pudo saltarse, aquellas que eran importantes y significativas. Así que allí estaba él, visitando por lo que tal vez sería su quinta o sexta vez la granja McClain, con un bolso de viaje en el hombro y el peso de una culpa inexplicable en el pecho.

—¡Llegó Keith!— escuchó que Nadia, la sobrina menor de Lance, gritaba desde una ventana. Keith terminó de desbordar de su nave caza, perfectamente alineada junto a la que se suponía era la de Hunk, cuando la madre de Nadia la reprendió.

—¡Es tío Keith para ti! ¡Respeta a tus mayores! ¡Y ponte zapatos!

Ángela, la madre de Lance, salió desde el corral de las gallinas con una gran cesta de cereales y la sonrisa más sincera que sus labios podían formar en su rostro.

—¡Mijo!—ella gritó a toda voz, mientras Nadia y Silvio corrían al encuentro de Keith— ¡Keith ya llegó!

La familia McClain era ruidosa y descuidada, pero su granja, el sonido de sus animales y la suave brisa que acariciaba la faz tranquila de sus alrededores, eran un espectáculo para Keith. Amaba ese lugar, quieto, acogedor e íntimo, nada en él parecía inestable o peligroso, nada allí hería… sólo, tal vez, una cosa.

—¡Tío Keith!— Silvio se estrelló contra el pecho de Keith apretándolo en un abrazo fuerte; para tener 12 años, el chico apretaba duro. Keith devolvió el abrazo con timidez, Nadia fue la que le haló de las solapas de su chaqueta para estamparle un beso en la mejilla, como la señorita coqueta de 10 años que era.

— Te hemos esperado todo el día—ella canturreó, tomándolo de un brazo a la vez que Silvio seguía pegado a él como una garrapata.

Keith le sonrió, notando por primera vez la corona de flores alteanas que ambos niños cargaban como adornos para las festividades.

La sonrisa de Keith flaqueó, sí, amaba la granja McClain, pero había cosas en ella que le impedían sentirse cómodo. Porque incluso hasta allí llegaba la influencia de Allura, serena y perfecta, inundando todo con su presencia.

Recordándole que, desafortunadamente, nunca encajaría en ningún lugar que Lance llamara hogar.

—¡¿KEITH?!

Hubo un ruido estremecedor de charolas al caer, una vaca mugió, alterada, una tanda de insultos fue dicha en voz alta por una voz familiar y al minuto siguiente Lance salió del granero con paja en la cabeza, la camisa abierta con una sudadera abajo y las botas empapadas de leche fresca.

Con sus ojos repasó todo el camino del hangar de aterrizaje hecho de tierra, hasta que interceptó a Keith y a sus sobrinos. Keith pudo ver el exacto momento en que la gran sonrisa floreció en su rostro, con los ojos iluminados y la inclinación de esas arrugas prematuras que empezaban a embellecer su rostro con el carácter de la madurez.

—¡¡KEITH!!

Pero no esperaba que Lance corriera hasta él como sus sobrinos.

Cuando llegó, no paró, tomó el impulso de sus largas piernas para abrazar a Keith con el obvio propósito de causarle una asfixia.

—¡Hombre! ¡No te veía desde el día de Allura del año pasado! ¿Te dejaste crecer más él pelo? Tu greña se ve horrenda.

—Gracias, Lance— su bufido hizo reír a los niños, que se pusieron a cada lado de ambos para guiarlo hasta su habitación, por alguna extraña razón, Lance no se apartó de su lado hasta que Rachel le gritó, desde algún lugar en aquella casa, que siguiera ordeñando a las vacas.

—¡YA VOY! Oh, quiznak… Keith, estaré en el granero, no tardare mucho ¿ok? Y oye—Lance se quedó en medio el umbral de la puerta mirando a Keith desempacar para quedarse aquella noche como si fuera un milagro traído del cielo—. Gracias por venir, significa mucho para mamá.

La suave expresión de Lance junto con su alentadora sonrisa hicieron que el corazón de Keith rebotara, reabriendo una herida que se suponía ya estaba cerrada.

—Sí, no ha sido nada. Todos iban a venir después de todo.

—Lo que digas, en verdad es bueno ver tu fea cara de nuevo. Ah…—masculló, bajando por las escaleras—¡Hunk  está aquí abajo con Luis y Lisa! ¡Pidge no tarda en venir y Shiro ya está en camino!

Hunk ya estaba en la cocina para cuando Keith bajó, explicándole a la señora McClain cómo preparar el mejor pavo con salsa de frambuesas de la historia. Ángela era una mujer bajita y rolliza con mucho carácter, sus ojos grandes miraban los movimientos de Hunk mientras machacaba frambuesas rojas en un bol con la concentración de quien esperaba aprender al instante.

—¡Keith!—ella gritó, dándole a Keith lo que sería el cuarto abrazo aprieta pulmones desde su llegada. Ella le tomó de los cachetes y plantó dos besos en ellos, murmurando lo “joven y guapo” que seguía siendo después de tanto tiempo—¡Mírate!—exclamó, fascinada—¡Estás tan guapo como te recuerdo! ¡Pero estás tan delgado otra vez! ¿Qué planean hacer contigo en ese planeta extraño? ¿Utilizarte de palo para rascar? Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces pero ¿estás seguro de que hay algo de galra en ti? ¡Eres tan pequeño para ser uno de ellos! ¿Verdad que si Hunk?

Hunk tatareó, observando con aquella lenta y malvada sonrisa la tortura personalizada de Keith.

—¿Cómo has estado, ah? ¡Cuéntale a tía Ángela!

—No hay mucho que contar…

Como si fuera un chiste, Ángela se echó una carcajada, apretando con renovada fuerza la mejilla de Keith.

—Que modesto, mi niño. ¡Por eso eres mi preferido! Eres una ternura. Ven, siéntate. Aquí Hunk me enseña a cocinar pavo con bayas…

—Frambuesa—Hunk corrigió.

—Eso. Ten, come.

Keith tuvo que reprimir un largo suspiro cuando Ángela le colocó en frente dos trozos grandes de tarta con el pretexto de tener que “agarrar carne”. Acto seguido, fue obligado a ver dos horas seguidas el proceso de preparación de un pavo relleno hasta que Shiro, su eterna salvación, llegó para rescatarle del martirio.

Después de Shiro, llegó Veronica junto a Pidge, para cuando Marco y el padre de Lance llegaran del pueblo con la despensa y el pienso para los animales, Lance ya había ordeñado a las vacas, la mesa ya estaba puesta, Coran había arribaba con extraños regalos alteanos y la mayoría paseaba por el patio con  ropas frescas de campo.

Keith… él había sido arrastrado a la cocina de nuevo.

Por lo menos aquella vez era para hacer algo de provecho. La señora Ángela le había pedido que lavase los trastes con ella. Se había extendido entre ambos un fácil silencio que apenas era sofocado por los sonidos de los animales, y la cómoda charla de afuera.

A Keith le gustaba esa serenidad, la calma. La señora McClain miraba por la ventana  hacia afuera, hubo risas atenuadas por el viento y ella suspiró.

—¿No te gusta? ¿Ésta tranquilidad? Me encanta que mi familia esté tan tranquila después de tanto.

Keith, dulcemente anestesiado por la abrumadora paz, le dio la razón.

—Eres un chico de pocas palabras—ella rió, enjuagando los platos en su lado del lavaplatos—, eso me gusta de ti. No miento cuando digo que eres mi favorito. Tienes algo… distinto. Hay cosas que haces, que nadie más puede hacer.

Keith frunció el ceño, inquiriendo con su expresión confusa.

Ella volvió a reír, hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando hacia afuera.

—Míralo—Al otro lado de la ventana, Lance estaba charlando con Shiro, explicando alguna historia con grandes gestos exagerados. Debió sentir que lo miraban, porque volteó hacia ellos y les regaló una gran sonrisa, abierta y fácil, que hizo a Keith derretirse  hasta los huesos, hasta que en su pecho no palpitara nada más que el lento vaivén del irreparable cariño y, luego, la inevitable pena—, cuando Lance volvió de este loco viaje pareció que en realidad nunca hubiera regresado, mi niño alegre ya no estaba. Pero cuando estás tú… ¿no lo ves? cada vez que vienes, mi bebé puede sonreír como él de nuevo. Es casi instantáneo, apenas te ve _“¡Poof!”_ ¡Vuelve a ser él!  Es como si toda esa guerra y lo que haya vivido en ella se esfumara. Eso sólo lo has logrado tú.

Había tanta felicidad en la voz de Ángela y tanta pena en el pecho de Keith, que fue imposible no contrariarla.

—¿Y Allura…?

—¿Perdón?

Cuando Ángela se volteó hasta él, con los brazos llenos de jabón y el ceño fruncido, tan seria que parecía otra persona, Keith se preguntó si había sido un buen momento para aquel comentario. Tragó grueso, ya lo había dicho, lanzarse por completo no haría más daño.

—Él quería a Allura. Pensé que ella también lo haría sentir mejor, creí que estar aquí y rodearse de lo que ambos amaban lo haría… feliz.

La mujer bufó, destapando el corcho del lavaplatos para que el agua sucia drenara y, observando a Keith como si supiera un secreto que él no, empezó a hablar de nuevo.

—¿Allura?—cuestionó, casi decepcionada—. Niño, debes entender que obtener lo que quieres no es siempre obtener lo que necesitas, mucho menos ser _feliz_. Él quería a Allura, por supuesto, pero no era él mismo con ella. La quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a ser y hacer lo que fuera por ella, incluso ahora. ¿Pude detenerlo? Claro que sí. ¿Lo hice? No. Él es libre de hacer lo que quiere, él puede tomar todas las malas decisiones que crea adecuadas. Pero soy su madre y hay algo que sé sobre él y es que no necesitaba a Allura, ni mucho menos la amaba. Que dios me libre, la chica era adorable, se tenían mucho cariño, y sé que tú también le debes guardar un cariño tremendo por lo que pasaron juntos… pero sé cuándo uno de mis hijos se enamora y… Keith, sus ojos no brillaban como si su felicidad se encontrara en los ojos de ella. A veces me gustaría que la olvidara aunque sea un poco. Sería mucho más fácil para Lance, si lo hiciera. Después de todo… hay que arrancarse del pecho lo que nos lastima si queremos seguir, y ese paso lo debe dar él solo, no yo.

Keith volvió a mirar a la ventana,  desde donde la familia McClain se podía ver compartir y a Lance charlar con una sonrisa grande que se había vuelto extraña en su rostro. Sopesando aquellas palabras, algo presionó dentro de su cabeza.

 _“Dar el primer paso_ ” sonaba como algo bueno.

—Tú sí que lo haces feliz, él te necesita—Ángela finalizó, terminado de lavar el último plato—. Eres bueno para él—le regaló una gran sonrisa, un apretón en la mejilla y una fuerte palmada en los brazos—. Ve a la fiesta, guapo, yo seguiré con el resto.

Cuando Keith se unió finalmente a la fiesta, Lance se lanzó hacia él para conseguir una charla amistosa. Pero Verónica fue más rápida y atrapó a Keith a medio camino, arrastrándolo a la pista de baile con una sonrisa que se burlaba de él. Lance le sacó la lengua mientras le hacía mofas, y se rió de ella cuando Keith le piso un pie porque él _obviamente_ no sabía bailar. Era Keith, después de todo.

Aun así, Verónica se las arregló para guiar a Keith en un baile lento y Lance tuvo que consolarse con refunfuñar en una esquina, apoyado en el cercado que rodeaba el lago artificial de la granja, porque, al parecer, Rachel había pedido la próxima canción con Keith.

Traicionado por sus hermanas y su mejor amigo, genial.

—Pidge…

—Ey…

Pidge no era una chica de fiestas, no tardó en unírsele y a Lance no le extrañó. Ella se apoyó, junto a él, al cercado, con su propia bebida entre las manos viendo a todos divertirse desde lejos.

—Así que… ¿qué haces aquí?

Lance levantó una ceja, miró a Pidge desde arriba con los ojos llenos de desdén.

—Veo a dos personas con pésimo gusto para los peinados bailar como pollos sin cabeza.

Aunque Pidge se esperaba una respuesta tan o más agria que esa y no planeaba avivar la llama de los celos de su amigo, hubo un pequeño lado oscuro en ella que la hizo sonreír con condescendencia antes de pronunciar lo que sería su obra maestra de ese día

—¿Ah? ¿Verónica y Keith? Creo que se ven lindos, son una buena pareja—la sonrisa de Pidge se amplió cuando vio la pequeña vena que saltó en la sien de Lance cuando el hombre tomó aire antes de chillar.

—¡Es de mi hermana y mi mejor amigo de los que estás hablando, gremlin!

—Nah, te acostumbraras. Así tal vez Keith se convierta en parte de la familia. ¿No es genial?

—¡NO! ¡Ew! Él y mi hermana es… ¡EWW!— Pidge no creyó ni uno de los gestos exagerados de Lance, con la mirada encapuchada por sus parpados lo observó renegar sin una pizca de credulidad en su sistema.

—No sé porque te molesta tanto, tu hermana ya es mayor—ella lanzó, dando un largo sorbo a su bebida, esperando a que Lance mordiera el anzuelo—, tiene experiencia en estas cosas.

—Verónica puede salir con quien quiera, por supuesto, es una persona muy madura.

Bingo, canturreó Pidge, para sus adentros.

—Entonces ¿Keith no puede salir con quién quiera?—rió, deleitándose cuando las mejillas de Lance empezaron a oscurecerse.

—Qu- NO ¡Claro que sí! Ya es un adulto ¡P-PUEDE!—Lance hizo una leve pausa, frunciendo el ceño mientras sopesaba sus propias palabras—No, no puede. Quiero decir… ¡es Keith! Míralo, probablemente no ha dado su primer beso, lo único que le interesa es la lucha y las espadas. Definitivamente no puedo ver a Keith en una relación. E-es ¡ES KEITH! ¡Es como el eterno soltero del grupo! ¡TIENE UN LOBO DE MASCOTA, PIDGE! ¡UN-LO-BO!

La lenta sonrisa de Pidge empezaba a convertirse en la más macabra de las muecas.

—Oh. Ya sabes, si tú saliste con Allura, ¿por qué Keith no puede estar saliendo con alguien de la familia?

—No metas a Allura en esta discusión—repentinamente, los ánimos de Lance bajaron como la espuma del champán. El hombre se dio la vuelta, apoyando sus codos en la madera de la cerca, viendo la suave oscilación del lago bajo la brisa de la noche—. No ahora, por favor, no hoy.

Pidge odiaba eso, odiaba como el rostro de Lance, como todo él, se volvía una versión blanda de sí mismo al mencionar a Allura.

Y si algo hacía Pidge con las cosas que odiaba, era enfrentarlas con su aterradora tenacidad.

—Sabes Lance—comenzó, con un suave susurro—, creo que tienes que parar con esto, sé que quisiste a Allura más que nosotros pero… esto ya es ridículo. No soy una experta en esto de las relaciones, me parecen tediosas, son muy… inestables. Pero admito que a veces es bueno ver a la gente que amo feliz con otra persona. Eso pensé cuando tú y Allura empezaron a salir, me parecía bien, se veían bien… aunque era extraño. Pero, no me tomó mucho darme cuenta que no era así.

—Que estás-

Lance no pudo terminar la frase para cuando Pidge ya le retaba a perder un dedo si la volvía a interrumpir—Déjame terminar.

Lance asintió, resignado a su triste destino en una charla sobre sentimientos en el rincón apartado de una fiesta, mientras recordaba a su hermosa novia fallecida y veía a su mejor amigo  bailar con su hermana.

La mejor forma de pasar la noche.

—Bien— ella suspiró, retomando el hilo de su monologo,  el sofocante ambiente de seriedad volvió en consecuencia—. Cuando empecé a verlos juntos, quiero decir _realmente juntos_ , supe que no era algo bueno. Ustedes dos lucían melancólicos y callados la mayor parte del tiempo, no hubo un momento en que en verdad los viera felices. Allura… no parecía ella misma, no desde que pasó lo de…

Pidge paró, casi tropezando con las silabas por accidente.

Lance apretó el vaso de cerveza entre sus dedos y, exhalando con pura pena, mascullo un:—Dilo— ronco y seco.

—…no desde que Lotor pasó—Incluso para Pidge, la dueña de la cruda sinceridad, decirlo fue incómodo. Lance se tensó junto a ella, con los ojos empapados de seriedad, la barbilla tensa y los hombros cuadrados en una posición defensiva—. Fue importante para ella, demasiado. No importa cuánto intentó ocultarlo, creo que todos lo sabíamos. Empeoró con Horneva, ella sufría y tú sufrías por apoyarla. Todo era constantemente tú intentando ayudarla, verlo era frustrante, Lance. Aun así pensé… todos pensamos, que las cosas mejorarían cuando todo terminara, era lo que querías y pensábamos que serías feliz con eso. Luego Allura se fue y… tu no… tú no la dejaste ir…

 _“Déjame ir, Lance”,_ el fantasma de una voz le susurró al oído.

—Te aferrabas—Siguió Pidge—, y dejamos que lo hicieras porque era justo que pasaras tu duelo, yo lo hice con Olkarion y agradecí la comprensión. Pero esto, ¡ _Wow_! se te salió de las manos. No has hecho más que hacerte daño por _AÑOS_. ¿Dejar Garrison? ¡Era tu sueño! Lanzaste todo por la borda por cumplir TODO lo que creíste que Allura esperaría de ti. Entiendo que la amaras pero… ya ha pasado mucho tiempo. No me extraña que Keith este alejándote, estaba… tardándose.

La incredulidad se desvaneció y en su lugar la repentina rabia inundó a Lance como una ola, empapando sus ojos y haciendo temblar sus extremidades.

—¿Por qué?—gruñó—. Ustedes no lo han hecho, no les afecta. ¡¿Por qué a él sí?! ¡¿Qué diferencia hay?! ¡Es lo más cerca que lo he tenido en meses y apenas si he podido cruzar cuatro palabras con él! ¿Qué hay de malo en querer a mi amigo cerca? ¿Qué hay de malo en mí?

—No creas que no nos afecta—Pidge saltó enseguida, apuntándolo con su cerveza a medio acabar, ambos estaban acalorados y ofendidos por sus propios motivos—, eres familia para todos. Verte triste no es nuestro pasatiempo— Diablos, Pidge estaba realmente enojada. Tenía en la cara ese particular gesto que te indicaba lo cerca que estabas de despertar el hambre de justicia de Katie Holt. El mismo sentimiento que la había hecho recorrer medio universo para reunir a su familia.

Para su suerte, Pidge no había bebido tanto, así que se calmó al cabo de un minuto en silencio, arrullada por los sonidos de la fiesta lejana y la granja durmiente—. Y, Lance… — ella dudó, sus uñas rasparon el envase de la cerveza con nerviosismo, sopesando sus opciones. Lance se sorprendió cuando volteó a mirarlo con los ojos traslúcidos y sinceros, casi apenados por un terrible secreto que había guardado por años—, yo no debería ser quien lo dijera, pero… Keith quiere alejarse porque ha estado enamorado de ti todo este tiempo. Y me refiero a desde el **_inicio_** , cuando empezamos con Voltron, cuando nos salvaste de Sendak.  En realidad, MUY enamorado de ti, realmente demasiado enamorado si te ha apoyado durante todos estos años con esta tontería. Supongo que es doloroso para él verte así, solo está haciendo lo más sano para él, está intentando olvidar.

_“Lo vas a perder, Lance.”_

**No.**

No había manera.

Volteó a mirar a Keith en la pista de baile que, para ese momento, ya intentaba guiar a Rachel en un movido baile que a su hermana melliza le encantaba.

Keith apenas sonreía, concentrado en sus pasos titubeantes. Coran lo alentaba desde la mesa y Shiro había sacado a su prometido a bailar mientras Hunk devoraba todo.

La escena era muy normal. Era Keith, su amigo, fallando en otro intento de encajar socialmente como un humano promedio, porque si en algo no era bueno, era en no ser… _común._

Keith no podia…

No Keith.

¿Keith…? _Su_ Keith _, suyo, su-_

 **No** …

No había posibilidad.

—Esto no es gracioso, Pidge.

Pidge no se inmutó, ninguno de los músculos de su rostro mostró el más mínimo gesto de engaño.

—No miento, es la verdad.

Lance negó, anonadado. Ella suspiró y lo dejó solo para que se reconciliara con sus pensamientos, palmeando la madera de la cerca antes de mirarlo a los ojos con la irrefutable seguridad de haberle dicho la verdad. Y así, dándole fin a su incómoda conversación, Pidge se integró a la fiesta de nuevo, dejando atrás a Lance, hundido en la lejanía, entre flores olorosas  que le recordaban al pasado y el calmado lago, cuyas aguas yacían tan imperturbables como la descarada revelación.

Al contrario de lo que hubiese hecho en su adolescencia, Lance no corrió hacia Keith para verificar los hechos. En su lugar, se mantuvo callado y no volvió a intentar charlar con Keith toda la noche, demasiado turbado como para siquiera mirarlo al rostro sin avergonzarse.

Keith se tomó el permiso de interpretar aquello como una razón más para aceptar el inevitable cambio.

**-**

**_“Algunos no estuvimos allí, morimos antes de descubrir la verdad”_ **

**-**

La tan esperada boda fue en otoño, al aire libre, en una pequeña isla apartada que Shiro había alquilado en el pacífico con sus honorarios de Capitán de ALTAS. El clima era agradable y la boda fue, en palabras de Coran, excepcional.

Lance había estado feliz de asistir a una boda después de tanto tiempo y de volverse a reunir con caras conocidas de Garrison o la Coalición. Muchos lo reconocieron como el Paladín Azul de Voltron y él se regocijó un poco con la atención extra, pero debió despedirse rápido para sentarse con su familia, justo a tiempo para empezar.

La ceremonia civil fue corta y emotiva, Keith, vestido con un traje blanco, era uno de los padrinos, ocupando el puesto como familiar de Shiro, y una mujer desconocida de tez oscura era la madrina escogida por Curtis.  Hubo llanto, un apretado sentimiento de alegría reverberó en la pequeña bahía cubierta de piedra blanca cuando se levantaron para aplaudir la unión. Lance no se sorprendió  cuando Hunk se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo apreta-huesos mientras lloriqueaba.

—Wow— Coran no estaba mejor, con un pañuelo secaba sus lágrimas y miraba a la pareja dar su primer beso de casados—, nunca había estado en una ceremonia de unión humana, ¿siempre son tan emotivas? 

Hunk sollozó un alto “no”, aun aferrado a la chaqueta de Lance.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende encontrarlos llorando, Keith?—Pidge fue la primera en acercarse a los tres, engalanada en un traje a la medida y sonriendo. Keith, a su lado, tampoco estaba llorando.

—Porque apostaste 500 créditos con Ezor y Zethird asegurándoles que llorarían antes del primer vals.

—Ezor y Zethird  en verdad les tienen mucha fe si creyeron que llorarían después—Pidge se carcajeó.

Lance se sintió repentinamente en la punta de un iceberg tambaleante cuando Keith se unió a la conversación.  No había nada distinto en él más que la cola de caballo suelta y la vestimenta elegante, pero la nueva luz con la que Lance lo veía fue suficiente para hacerlo tartamudear.

—Y-yo NO estoy llorando. ¡Son Coran y Hunk los que están llorando!

—Dile eso a mis 500 créditos—siguió riendo Pidge, aligerando el ambiente con su jocosa carcajada. Hunk protestó por apostar a sus espaldas, pero Pidge le apaciguó  con la promesa de comprarle algo lindo en el centro comercial más cercano, cuando ocurrió.

Fue muy casual, en realidad. Lance estaba entretenido en debatir con Pidge sobre por qué llorar en una boda no era algo de lo que avergonzarse cuando una figura se acercó por el rabillo de sus ojos, hacia la posición donde estaba Keith, y se inclinó.

Lance sólo le echó una ojeada casual, pudo distinguir las grandes manos sujetando los hombros de Keith y una cabeza de cabello violeta pálido sujeto en una larga cola inclinarse peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Keith, para decirle algo al oído.

Y Keith, Keith sólo recibió aquel gesto íntimo con neutralidad, apoyando una de sus manos contra una de las que estaba apoyada en su hombro, empequeñeciendo las propias por mucho.

Lance volvió a discutir encarecidamente hasta que su cerebro pudo procesar con propiedad la información. Dudó, mirando a  Pidge con los ojos grandes y se volteó para comprobar que realmente había visto aquello.

—Espera, espera… ¿Tú quién eres? ¿Keith, quién es él?— Toda la atención fue volcada en un solo segundo a Keith y el nuevo galra, aún estaban reclinados sobre el otro, compartiendo una especie de charla privada, ajena al revuelo de la boda, cuando fueron interrumpidos.

—Ah—Keith masculló. Apartó discretamente su mano de la del otro galra, pero este siguió apretando a Keith a su costado con una apenada sonrisa. A Lance no le gustaba.

No le gustaba, _nada._

Porque… ¿Quién podría abrazar a Keith con tanta soltura? Obviamente a Keith no le gustaban esa clase de cosas en público, menos de un extraño porque… _debía_ ser un extraño.

—Este es Vrokak—señaló Keith, con una especie de resignación en su voz—, es mi…

Duda.

¿Desde cuándo Keith dudaba?

—Soy su cortejante—se rió el galra. Era alto, guapo y enorme, llevaba un traje galra que acentuaba sus hombros anchos y resaltaba su figura imponente, tan gallardo y confiado que resaltaba como un farol por sobre el ligero marco de Keith.

—Es un placer—Coran fue el primero en felicitar a Keith y Vrokak, Pidge miró a Lance con una extraña mirada en sus ojos antes de balbucear un saludo amigable y Hunk, tartamudo, pronunció la palabra “cortejo” varias veces antes de cerrar la boca y entender.

—¿Cortejante? Co-como…

—¿Un novio?—Lance no pretendió que sus palabras fueran pronunciadas con tanta dureza, pero la burbujeante sensación del desagrado ya subía por su pecho y se asentaba con fuerza—¿Son novios? Keith, ¡¿tienes novio?!

Casi como para aumentar la extraña sensación desagradable que hervía en las venas de Lance, el galra intruso se rió, con voz clara y divertida.

—En nuestra raza ese es un término muy importante como para calificar lo que tenemos ahora—empezó, afianzando su agarre a los hombros de Keith con tanta naturalidad  que asustaba. Casi como si ya hubiesen compartido ese gesto mil veces antes. Lance intentó no fruncir el ceño, pero lo hizo—, el noviazgo es para aquellos que están acoplados y seguros de comprometerse a una unión bajo las leyes de los dioses. Keith y yo, sólo estamos cortejándonos oficialmente. Aunque, si todo va  bien…

El galra descarado, a opinión de Lance, le sonrió a Keith en un gesto de complicidad, Keith hizo una mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa y volvió su mirada con el suficiente cuidado de no cruzar sus ojos con Lance, eso simplemente colocó a Lance en un estado más elevado de inexplicable disgusto.

—La recepción ya va a empezar—Keith tosió, apuntando hacia donde todos empezaban a conglomerarse para disfrutar la fiesta y el primer vals.

Siguieron a la multitud en un tenso silencio, durante el cual, Lance analizó con absoluta concentración la espalda del nuevo integrante del grupo. Desde sus orejas puntiagudas, su cabello perfectamente arreglado y la cola ancha que sobresalía por debajo del corte de su traje.

—Veo que te equivocaste—le recriminó a Pidge, cuando la dichosa nueva pareja se distanció lo suficiente como para hablar en voz baja sin ser descubiertos—, Keith no tiene muchos problemas con el amor.

Lance ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba disgustado. Se suponía que aquello era bueno, si en verdad no le gustaba a Keith significaba que podían ser amigos normales de nuevo, ¿cierto?

—No me equivoqué, deja de volcar tu amargura en mí.

—¿Le dijiste?—Hunk susurró, alarmado—¡Quedamos en que no le diríamos! ¡Lo prometiste!

—¿Sabían de esto ustedes dos?—Lance no podía creerlo, dos de sus mejores amigos, guardando secretos tan grandes en sus narices—¡¿Cómo pudieron-

—Shhh.

El primer baile de los novios había empezado y Coran los calló. En su extraña y seria mirada había una declaración tácita, Coran también lo sabía. 

Todos lo sabían, como un secreto a voces callado voluntariamente por años para mantener el status quo de una relación pesarosa.

Y el que Keith apareciera en esa fiesta con una pareja unida al brazo era simplemente un sutil anunció  que debía sobreentenderse por todos y cada uno de ellos.

El problema es que Lance no sabía qué hacer con eso.

**-**

**_“Entre medio del comienzo y el desastre definitivo”_ **

**-**

Para la boda, todos se habían encargado de preparar un regalo que volvió la recepción una noche inolvidable: Hunk había hecho un banquete especial en honor a la pareja, Coran había prestado una orquesta alteana entera y Pidge había estado a cargo de las flores junto a su madre. Lance no había podido dar un gran regalo, pero había prestado la mayoría de los ingredientes de la granja, además de un pequeño espectáculo pirotécnico.

Keith, como el padrino, logró lucirse ofreciendo un rápido vuelo sincronizado en naves caza de guerra, adaptadas para dejar humo resplandeciente a su paso. 

Y a pesar de lo hermosa que lució la velada, Lance no disfrutó nada.

—¿Cómo puede estar tan feliz?

—Aquí vamos otra vez—barbulló Verónica, con su bebida entre las manos y la expresión más agria que la de un limón—Lance, que Keith sea tu mejor amigo no lo hace un mojigato virgen. Se consiguió un novio, supéralo.

—Oh, no. NO. Verónica, ES KEITH. ¿Keith con un novio? NO, definitivamente hay algo malo allí.

—¿Sigue lamentándose?— Rachel se acercó a la mesa de aperitivos por quinta vez para comprobar el estado de ánimo de su hermano.

—No me lamento—gruñó, se metió un camarón en la boca de mala gana y barbulló un par de palabras entre dientes—, un novio, ni siquiera pudo decírmelo antes, el muy ingrato.

—Lance, ¿en verdad pensaste que Keith estaría tras da ti todo el tiempo?—Rachel lucía incrédula—. No iba a estar enamorado hasta que te dieras cuenta. Perdiste tu oportunidad, deja que alguien más lo disfrute.

—¿Tú también lo sabías?

Lance no podía creerlo, incluso sus propias hermanas.

—Creo que todos lo saben, bastaba con verlo mirarte—susurró Veronica, con una repentina melancolía en su rostro— Pero ahora, bueno…

Ella apuntó hacía un lugar particular de la fiesta, en donde Curtis y Shiro charlaban amigablemente con Keith y Vrokak, el galra se inclinaba junto a Keith, sonriéndole y, por un breve momento, Keith le devolvió una tímida sonrisa.

Lance sintió que el alma se le caía a los pies con tanta rapidez como para dejarlo sin aliento.

—Luce feliz, ¿le puedes negar eso porque no te gusta cómo se ven?— finalizó Veronica.

Lance sabía que no. Él nunca podría interponerse, él ni siquiera sabía qué sentía por Keith más que el profundo sentimiento de amistad.

Bien.

Apretó los puños, con el ceño fruncido, acallando el pegajoso sentimiento que burbujeaba su pecho, rugiendo como una bestia furiosa.

Si Keith quería irse, si quería elegir otro camino, si quería alejarse y nunca volver… sacrificar su amistad por ello, estaba bien.

Lance estaba dispuesto a perder a alguien más, tenía todo lo que necesitaba en casa y Keith no era una de esas cosas.

Esa noche, volvió a soñar.

De nuevo, en el prado distante, con las flores marchitas, el suelo inestable y la desesperación de la soledad, la incertidumbre celosa y sofocante que consumía su cuerpo al correr hacia Allura.

Por supuesto que soñó con Allura. Tan furiosa, tan inalcanzable y tan lejana como siempre. Con los ojos azules indolentes ante su sufrimiento.

Y, sin embargo, tan hermosa como la recordaba, con sus rizos perfectos y su rostro hermoso. Todo en ella era tan perfecto que simplemente dolía en su corazón tenerle tan cerca una vez más y no poder tocarla, no poder besarla o siquiera escuchar de nuevo su melodiosa risa.

“ _Déjame ir Lance, deja de hacerte daño.”_

—¡NO!—Lance sollozó, casi gritando. Sus extremidades temblaban, exhaustas y tambaleantes mientras luchaba contra la baba negra del suelo, que se aferraba  con saña a cada parte de su cuerpo. La desesperación, el miedo, todo palpitaba con fuerza en sus sentidos—¡ERES LO ÚNICO QUE TENGO! ¡ERES LO ÚNICO QUE AMO! ¡Vuelve! Por favor… por favor.

Sus lágrimas dolían contra sus mejillas, estaba cansado y solo. Aterrado.

Allura, su amada Allura era lo único que le quedaba, la única que habría entendido. Sólo necesitaba un toque, una breve caricia, sólo eso, algo con lo que pudiera consolarse y aguantar un poco más.

—Por favor, Allura, vuelve. No me dejes una vez más, ya todos se han ido, ya nadie queda… nadie piensa que- nadie cree que yo… por favor, _te necesito._

Hubo un silencio extraño, uno que se extendió con imparable fuerza a través de la baba negra y los sollozos lejanos.

_“Ya yo te dejé, hace mucho tiempo, y no estoy dispuesta a volver. No por ti.”_

Despertó llorando en la cama de la pequeña cabaña de invitados en donde los habían alojado.  Debido a que compartían cama para ahorrar espacio, Rachel se despertó con él. Ella suspiró cuando vio sus lágrimas, y le preparó un té.

No hizo un esfuerzo por preguntar, ya estaba acostumbrada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Finalmente! Después de años: ¡Lance ya lo sabe! Claro, no ha sido en las mejores circunstancias pero deben entender que él está un poco perplejo, aún ama mucho el recuerdo de Allura y está aún muy centrado en lo que vivió con ella. Siento que Keith siempre fue terreno inestable para él y no lo ha dejado de ser aún después de tanto tiempo, eso es lo que le asusta y Vrokak no mejora la situación.
> 
> Quiero darles agradecimientos especiales a Edcy, por siempre estar al pendiente de mis proyectos e impulsarme con sus palabras y a todos: muchas gracias por leer. 
> 
> Les quiero invitar a mi Tumblr: https://gematalerico.tumblr.com/  
> Instagram:https://www.instagram.com/gema.talerico/ y Twitter: https://twitter.com/gema_talerico donde esparzo de vez en cuando algunos fanarts dignos de cualquier principiante por allí, además he hecho un art de Vrokak que tal vez pueda gustarles<3


	3. Rosa: Si me dejar ir. Part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La diosa se impacienta y apresura sus jugadas... tal vez demasiado pronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias SpaceGirl por la edición de la hermosa portada y a SthefyNice por el beteo.

****

**-**

**_“Atrapados en los recuerdos de los que sufren por egoísmo”_ **

**_-_ **

Finalmente, Keith tomó su decisión un día después de la boda, cuando regresara al comando central en Daibazaal. Vrokak lo flaqueaba a un lado cuando bajó de la nave, no había nadie para recibirlos a aquellas horas más que el control de rutina, y en consecuencia, el camino hacia su habitación se mantuvo silencioso, un pequeño regalo que volvió más llevadera la batalla interna de Keith.

Cuando llegaron hasta la puerta, Vrokak se inclinó para despedirse, y Keith tuvo una resolución que lució implacable en sus ojos violetas.

—Quédate está noche—le dijo, en voz alta—. Reposa en mi lecho como lo hacen los amantes, y alimenta tu alma hoy de mi cuerpo. Prapit iba, ch’ke.

La tradición estaba completada, el cortejo finalizaba con el canto de los ancestros y era así como Keith lo había decidido. Había seguridad en su postura y determinación en su expresión.

Feroz, tal como lo era su especie.

Vrokak sonrió como simple respuesta, su suave gesto fue un bálsamo para el corazón de Keith, que latía con furia y terror, atrapado en su caja torácica junto a dos pulmones que no funcionaban bien y un estómago magullado por la emociones.

Entraron a la habitación, juntos. Una pequeña salita comedor iluminada por la leve luz de respaldo los recibió, silenciosa, mientras Vrokak dejaba caer su ropa al piso y con manos amables quitaba las de Keith. La piel estaba caliente y los labios, felposos contra los del otro, anestesiaron a Keith de la profunda sensación de incorrección y falta con la que su cerebro saltaba a cada toque.

Intentó no oír la voz picante de sus sentidos gritarle. En vez de ello, guió a Vrokak a su cama, en donde el galra se sentó, besando cada una de las cicatrices que  adornaban su cuerpo con reverencia. La de su hombro, cuando lo recostó sobre el colchón, la de su mejilla derecha, después de besarle en los labios, otra entre sus muslos cuando los acarició.

La piel de Vrokak ardía por la pasión y en sus ojos reverberaba el deseo, uno real e inquietante.

La excitación lentamente se elevó, la piel resbalaba al rozarse y los suspiros se entremezclaron, vaporosos y febriles. Era casi gracioso como Vrokak pudo cubrirlo todo, darle tal seguridad al eclipsar el resto del mundo sólo con inclinarse sobre Keith, cómo una de sus manos abarcaba la mayor parte de su cintura al guiarlo en un lento vaivén acalorado, la facilidad con la que guió todo y pudo abandonarse a la abrumadora sensación, que lo engañó por breves instantes hasta convencerle con su ponzoñoso sopor.

Hacía lo correcto, eso creía.

Lo veía en esos ojos.

 _Esos_ ojos azules.

Vrokak tanteó en los estantes cerca de la cama hasta conseguir una botella de un líquido más o menos apropiado para el trabajo, le besó con ternura en uno de sus hombros mientras  trabajaba con susurros apaciguantes que le prometían más placer y comodidad, promesas sublimes y únicas que endulzaban su consciencia.

De allí, todo empezó a ir mal.

Al contrario de lo que cualquiera pensaría; el placer no dimitió. Vrokak se hizo del espacio entre sus piernas con cariño, con cada balanceó de sus caderas, Keith gimió. Cada toque le dio placer, cada estocada lanzó blancos puntos de electricidad a través de todo su cuerpo sensible. Pero con ello, con el placer, con el deseo, el disfrute intenso y carnal, creció el sentimiento de corrupción en su interior. Desde su pecho, en su corazón palpitante por el disfrute hasta su estómago, que se sintió pesado como el plomo bajo las sensaciones placenteras de su cuerpo.

Se arrastró por su venas, anclándolo a una aterradora realidad, y cuando ambos acabaron, cuando la larga cola de Vrokak se enrolló en una de sus piernas y distinguieron las estrellas danzantes tras sus parpados cerrados, no quedó dentro de Keith más que la sanguinolenta y fría sensación de sus venas intoxicadas por la angustia, su estómago revuelto y el mareo desagradable en su cabeza que resonaba como un grito atrapado en el eco inquietante de una habitación vacía.

Vrokak pensó que estaba exhausto cuando enterró su cara en la almohada, gimiendo en busca de una tregua contra el mareo que atacaba su cabeza, así que lo atrajo hacia sí, le abrazó con fuerza y le besó, susurrando dulces palabras en su oído. Keith se dejó llevar por el agotamiento, aceptando el abrazo, y durmió sin sueños, solo la viciosa sensación permaneció con él.

Despertó horas después, probablemente cuando todavía era de  noche, con los brazos de Vrokak a su alrededor y los dolores del sexo en su piel. Pero, más importante que eso: despertó con el desagradable miasma vicioso, atiborrando su pecho y sentidos, atravesando con pura desesperación cada poro de su piel desnuda. Apretujando en su vientre, presionó hasta que Keith tuvo que deshacerse de las extremidades de Vrokak sobre él y luchar contra el terrible mareo de su cabeza para  poder llegar hasta la puerta del baño, arrodillarse sobre el inodoro galra, y vomitar toda su comida dentro.

La primera arcada fue áspera y acida contra la piel sensible de su garganta maltratada.

Con cada una, el veneno pesado de sus venas se filtró, poco a poco, hasta que no quedó nada.

Keith cayó, jadeante, de rodillas y desnudo, con los pulmones y la garganta ardiendo. El metal del inodoro se sentía frío contra su mejilla y su piel, caliente contra la superficie plana del piso. Estaba mareado. El marco de la puerta del baño se balanceaba levemente entre cada parpadeo y, más allá en la habitación a oscuras, Vrokak dormía en la cama, completamente ajeno al repentino malestar de su amante.

_Amante._

Keith repitió en su cabeza la palabra lo suficiente hasta que se diera cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos. Cerró los ojos, cansado, y lo repitió de nuevo, esa vez en voz baja.

—Amante—sonaba casi irreal en sus labios.

Pudo haberse quedado dormido allí, acurrucado sobre el pequeño inodoro, si una suave luz no lo hubiese perturbado.

Parpadeó varias veces, para acostumbrar su visión al leve destello que se filtraba por la habitación hasta el baño. Era suave y cálido, Keith tuvo la vaga sensación de conocerlo. Se levantó, apenas tambaleante, y cruzó la habitación lo suficientemente rápido para ver un pequeño destello ondular cerca de la puerta y escapar por una hendidura, rumbo al pasillo.

Keith dudó, miró hacia atrás, donde Vrokak dormía, echado como un enorme bebé morado abrazando una almohada. Decidió que no importaría mucho dejarlo un momento solo, y tomó un traje sellado a presión de un cajón junto a su cuchillo de Luxite, para salir a perseguir cualquier cosa que fuera esa luz.

La pequeña cosa era escurridiza, cuando salió lo estaba esperando en la esquina del pasillo, un orbe de luz pequeño y blanco que destellaba en el pasillo oscuro, Keith dio un paso al frente con cautela y la cosa se escapó por el siguiente pasillo.

Tuvo que correr para no perderla, la cosa hizo giros inesperados y cruces bruscos tan rápido  a través de los corredores que apenas pudo mantenerse al día, cuando la cosa aceleró  en un pasillo dividido en forma de “T”, no cruzó, sino que se estrelló contra la pared en un zambullido de luz cegadora.

—¿Qué?— Keith tocó la pared, incrédulo. Estuvo a punto de vociferar una palabrota antes de girar y verle. En el pasillo a su derecha que desembocaba en una larga ventana al exterior, una figura estaba apostada espalda a él—A-¿Allura?

Era imposible, debía estar soñando; alucinando, incluso.

Ella no reconoció su presencia enseguida, su largo cabello claro estaba echado sobre un  vestido blanco que brillaba con su propia luz. De hecho, cuando Keith se acercó un paso más, se percató de que toda ella brillaba: su cabello, su piel morena y la suave tela que flotaba a su alrededor. El ligero haz de luz que desprendía emitía sentimientos; pena, angustia… culpa.

— _Míralas, Keith_ —susurró con una clara voz que resonó por los pasillos con la fuerza del rugido de un león. Ella señaló con sus dedos hacía el firmamento despejado de Daibazaal—. _Son sus estrellas._

El delgado dedo de Allura tocó el vidrio de la alargada ventana panorámica. Con aquel toque, la visión del exterior se tiñó de un suave morado cálido que vibró por el firmamento, hasta asentarse como un paisaje estrellado que era familiar para Keith.

Era el firmamento del plano de los leones, de donde había rescatado a Shiro, en donde habían batallado contra los recuerdos de Horneva. Allí, en ese paisaje irreal, dos estrellas brillantes estaban colocadas una al lado de la otra, roja y azul, esplendorosas entre el blanco destellante de sus compañeras.

— _Cuando era niña, los ancianos contaban historias sobre las almas gemelas, almas destinadas a ser una en cada vida y realidad. Decían que esa clase de almas afortunadas contaban con estrellas en planos superiores a nosotros, en donde pudieran ir a descansar una vez que todas sus vidas fuesen completadas. Y así, existir juntos por el resto de la eternidad, cuando ya estuvieran cansados de la vida mortal._

Allura contó todo con su voz etérea, tan extraordinaria e indescriptible como Keith recordaba que era tener la voz de los leones en su cabeza.

Ella volteó, y Keith pudo ver finalmente su rostro traslúcido. Nada en ella había cambiado, seguía joven y hermosa, tan esplendorosa como el día en que la perdieran. Pero, al mismo tiempo, todo se veía distinto, había una divinidad en su expresión calmada que inquietó a Keith. No era la misma Allura, no la misma mujer joven y carismática que habían encontrado en ese abandonado castillo alteano.

Y aquello tampoco era una alucinación, era algo más grande que eso… una experiencia sobrenatural que traspasaba los límites de su compresión.

— _Si hubiese estado al tanto que mi deseo de pertenencia; ese profundo miedo de permanecer a la deriva en un lugar que ustedes llamaban con tanta familiaridad: hogar, estaba separando a dos personas tan afortunadas de encontrarse a sí mismos en la otra… no me hubiese interpuesto._

Su expresión reflejaba su pena, destellante, como su presencia.

_—Me he dado cuenta de mi error, Keith. Por él pagué y sufrí antes de poder conciliar mi lugar en el universo junto a los que amo. Por eso no quiero que tú cometas el mismo error, no dejes de luchar por lo que amas sólo por el temor de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte… si sufrir es tu miedo…_

—No sé qué seas—Keith la interrumpió, con la entereza suficiente como para enfrentarla al fin reunida en su postura. Se aferró a su espada y la miró a los ojos, con la devastadora seguridad de un guerrero—No sé si en verdad eres Allura. Pero estás hablando en vano, yo  ya me rendí—lo había hecho hace mucho y, lamentablemente, Allura lo sabía—. No tengo cabida en su vida y lo sabes. No sacrificaré más de mí para encajar en su perfecta vida feliz… él puede hacer lo que quiera; yo también.

Y lo que había sucedido esa noche era una prueba, era s _u_ prueba de que así era.

— _Keith_ —Allura balbuceó, angustiada—, _no lo entiendes, **tú** eres su futuro, su destino. Es algo mucho más grande de lo que crees._

Keith estaba estresado, orillado a tomar decisiones importantes en su vida con demasiada brusquedad. Así que Allura no se sorprendió cuando explotó, alterado, gritándole con una voz alzada por la frustración pura.

—¿¡Quién eres tú para decirlo!? ¡Nos dejaste! ¡Lo dejaste!— había una furia ciega en las palabras de Keith, sus luminosos ojos se empaparon con lágrimas gruesas por la emoción en su voz, una que Allura pudo haber sentido como propia en el pasado—, ¡¿quién eres tú para creer que puedes venir acá y darme esperanzas de tener algo que me quitaste?! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!?¿¡¡¡CÓMO!!!?

Keith paró de gritar cuando ya el reverbere de encarecida furia se calmó en su pecho. Jadeaba por aire y todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no disminuyó el desprecio con el que miró a la entidad frente a él.

Allura, como la maldita alma cándida y perfecta que era, sólo pudo darle la razón a su enojo.

— _Fui egoísta, lo entiendo, pero quiero arreglarlo_ —insistió—. _Déjame arreglarlo ahora que puedo, Keith. Yo sólo fui un paso… fui su medio, no su destino. Él sólo fue mi ancla y me aferré porque era lo único que me mantenía lejos del recuerdo de Lotor… no cometas mi mismo error. No traigas a un tercero hacia un futuro incierto para ambos._

Pudo ablandarse por sus palabras. Habría sido muy fácil para Keith retroceder en su aplastante determinación y dejar que su profundo cariño por Allura, y el amor irremediable que expedía por Lance, lo guiaran de nuevo a la senda de la paciencia y la ingenua esperanza de los enamorados.

Pero no lo hizo, su determinación lució impenetrable para los despejados ojos de Allura, que ahora veían todo con el cristalino velo de la simplicidad inmortal.

— _Sólo te harás más daño a ti mismo y a los que amas si sigues el camino que crees es más fácil._

Ni siquiera así, Keith dimitió.

—Si eso es así, me arriesgaré.

Un pesado silencio se extendió entre ambos. Allura se deslizó por el pasillo apenas unos pasos, con la aparente intención de tocarle, su brazo alzado en el aire hacia Keith. Ella arrugó las cejas, con tal expresión lamentable en su rostro y, retrocedió, antes de desvanecerse en una cegadora explosión de luz.

Al día siguiente, cuando Keith despertó en los brazos de Vrokak, una vez más con la pesadez corrupta en su cuerpo, pensó que todo fue sólo un  simple sueño.

**-**

**_“Y por diversión vemos el caos que hemos causado, aun cuando no podamos llorar”_ **

**-**

Lance intentó que las resoluciones tomadas posteriores a la boda de Shiro no afectaran su rutina diaria, pero irremediablemente llegaron a afectar su humor. Intentó distraerse abriendo otro pedazo de cultivo, limpiando la maleza y anémonas del suelo, que había sido descuidado por mucho tiempo. Siguió ordeñando a las vacas todas las mañanas, atendió un parto de una pequeña oveja, reparó un hueco en el granero, y poco a poco se sumergió en el inevitable automatismo de las cosas.

A veces recordaba a Keith en un momento al azar del día. Tal vez afuera, cuando viera a su sobrina Nadia jugar mientras fingía ser el paladín rojo, o al oír hablar a su madre sobre lo mucho que extrañaba a “el chico guapo”. Aparecía esporádicamente y tal como aparecía, Lance lo ignoraba, bufaba algunas palabras al azar y volvía a su trabajo, con el humor un poco más agrio.

En cambio, los sueños con Allura sí permanecieron constantes.

Se volvieron más frecuentes y angustiantes. Cada noche, Allura aparecía más lejana y el recuerdo de su rechazo atormentaba a Lance cada madrugada.

Fue inevitable amargarse.

—No estás durmiendo muy bien—Lisa le comentó un día, luego de cosechar una tanda de junimoras que pronto sería vendida. La flor era popular en el mercado y difícil de plantar, tenían tan buenas ganancias con ellas como para mantener a su familia económicamente estable—. Tus ojeras parecen bolsillos hoy.

Fue el primer día en el que Lance se percató de su lamentable apariencia. Hace unos años, se hubiera espantado del reflejo que el vidrio pulido de un invernadero le devolvió, la del hombre cansado con pequeñas arrugas en los ojos, corta barba rasposa y profundas ojeras oscurecidas. El Lance adulto lo desestimó con un bufido.

—Es sólo la temporada de cosecha—le dijo a una Lisa no muy convencida.

Tal vez su familia se dio cuenta de cómo todo iba en declive el día en que rechazó por primera vez una reunión improvisada con sus amigos. Lance nunca lo sabría, ellos se habían mantenido muy respetuosos sobre sus decisiones.

Quizás demasiado respetuosos, asustados de ver cómo los últimos pedazos de Lance caían con su meditativa quietud.

¿Qué hacer o qué decir?

Era difícil emitir un juicio adecuado en situaciones como aquellas.

Sobre la reunión en cuestión; Shiro y Curtis habían insistido en invitarlos a su nueva casa en la costa de california por todo un fin de semana. Pidge enseguida había aceptado, Hunk fue más tardío en responder y Keith fue el último antes de él. Lance  rechazó la invitación con facilidad cuando supo que Vrokak lo acompañaría. Obviamente, Shiro estuvo decepcionado cuando se lo dijo a través de una video llamada. Pero, siendo el compresivo Shiro de siempre,  no dejó que el sentimiento se distinguiera en su rostro por mucho tiempo.

—Hay muchas responsabilidades en la granja ahora que es temporada de cosecha—le dijo, para menguar su culpa.

—Entiendo, entonces será para la próxima—le sonrió Shiro, Lance sólo pudo devolverle una leve mueca en respuesta.

Recibió un video dos días después, con todos en traje de baño apiñados dentro de la pantalla y una playa por fondo.

—Realmente te echamos de menos este fin de semana, no fue lo mismo sin ti. ¡Incluso hicimos a Keith venir!—Hunk gritó desde atrás. A un lado y a la izquierda, Keith también rió, siendo empujado por un hombro morado más cerca de la pantalla. Lance cortó el video enseguida, lo llevó hasta la papelera y no hizo el más mínimo esfuerzo por recuperarlo.

Conocía el sentimiento que se albergaba en su pecho cada vez que veía a Keith junto a ese galra, pero se negaba a reconocerlo.  Lo había sentido hace mucho tiempo, cuando Lotor había tomado a Allura bajo su ala y ambos empezaron a pasar tiempo, tan cercanos e íntimos que habían aniquilado cualquier esperanza que Lance tuviera con Allura.

Había sido profundo, aterrador y frustrante, lo había llevado hasta donde estaba ahora.

 _“Mientras más te aferres, más te lastimaras”,_ la voz de Allura le gritó entre el espeluznante bramido de sus pesadillas. Esa noche ni siquiera pudo verla, su visión estuvo llena de miasma negra y el putrefacto suelo muerto que lo dejaban vulnerable al terror y el llanto, pero no hubo ni un solo cabello de Allura.

Nada de su amada Princesa.

“ _¿No lo entiendes, Lance? ¡Estás vivo, tu familia también, incluso tu planeta! La persona que amas, vive, y lo hace amándote ¡Lo  tienes todo! ¿¡Por qué insistes en aferrarte a un imposible que nunca pasará!? ¡Estás siendo patético!”_ angustiada, frustrada y desesperada, así se oía Allura.

Y Lance, Lance no quería escucharle así.

—No—sollozó, perdido y aterrado en las profundidades de su mente—. No te tengo a ti, y yo te necesito, Allura. Cada parte de mí, cada célula de mi ser…

 _“Podrá vivir sin mí,”_ ella dictaminó.

Para su confusión, esa mañana su despertar fue lento y extraño, Lance tuvo aquella ligera sensación de haber sido despertado por algo, un sonido o pequeño movimiento. La luz del sol ya se filtraba por sus cortinas pero no había sido aquello. Los pájaros aún dormían y sólo un gallo madrugador cacareaba.

¿Entonces, qué?

Intentó volver a dormir, pero nada de sueño estaba allí para llevarlo de nuevo a dormitar. Suspiró contra su almohada, resignándose a pasar otra madrugada en vela, se quitó las sabanas de encima y puso los pies en el piso, allí los sintió.

—Auch.

Eran pequeñas astillas de vidrio aferradas a la planta de su pie, estaban desparramadas en el piso en un patrón extraño. Algo en Lance casi explota cuando dirigió su mirada hasta la mesita de noche que descansaba a un lado de la cama, sobre ella estaba un tarro con junimoras frescas, sus olvidados productos para la piel y su retrato con Allura… roto.

El impacto se extendía desde el rostro de Allura, en donde la foto había sido arrugada y machacada, de allí se desprendían los pequeños trozos de vidrio flojo.

¿Pero, cómo…?

El asombro de Lance fue interrumpido por los sonidos en la planta baja, entre ellos; las maderas de la casa crujieron y unas risas sonaron en el piso de abajo, eran Nadia y Silvio.

_Nadia y Silvio._

Habían sido ellos.

—¡¡NIÑOS!!—Lance bajó las escaleras hecho una furia, en una mano sostenía la fotografía y con la otra tomó el brazo de Silvio apenas los interceptó en el pasillo. Nadia chilló al darse cuenta de la rabia en la expresión de Lance, escapando de su agarre a tiempo—. ¿¡Quién de ustedes dos rompió el retrato!? ¿¡Qué hacían en mi habitación!?

—Tío ¡Eso duele!—Silvio sollozó, Lance afianzó su agarre sobre el brazo del niño y lo atrajo más hacia sí sin percatarse realmente de su quejido.

—¡Cállate y contéstame! ¿¡Quién fue!?

—Tío Lance, por favor. No fuimos ninguno-

—¡Lance!—Lisa irrumpió en el pasillo, había escuchado los gritos y corrió desde la cocina. Ella se quedó congelada en el marco de la puerta—¿Qué estás haciendo?

¿Que qué  hacía? ¿¡Enserio ella preguntaba eso!?

—¡Tus niños  se metieron a MI habitación y ROMPIERON la foto de Allura!

—¡Es mentira!— enseguida lloró Silvio—¡No fuimos-

—¡NO seas un mentiroso!

—¡Tío, déjalo!

—¡No me toques!

—¡LANCE!

Fue en un segundo.

Nadia se había acercado mucho, Lance sólo había actuado por reflejo cuando le estampó el reverso del retrato en la mejilla para alejarla. Fue el momento justo en el que todos se asomaron al pasillo, despertados por el alboroto.

—¡LANCE MCCLAIN!—gimió su madre, su padre fue el único que logró tomarla de los hombros para evitar que se abalanzara sobre él—¡Has llegado demasiado lejos! ¡Es sólo un estúpido retrato, maldita sea!

¿Un estúpido retrato?

—¡Era lo único que tenía de ella y lo rompieron!— le dijo por respuesta, con la voz alzada y el rostro teñido de disgusto. Cuando soltó a Silvio, el niño corrió hasta su padre para ser abrazado.

—Es sólo un retrato, Lance—le repitió Luis. El hombre acunó a su hijo, que lloraba desconsolado con la marca de una mano en su brazo—. Estás armando un circo por un _retrato._

Lisa lo secundó, después de revisar la mejilla de Nadia, ilesa, a excepción de una leve irritación.

—Los niños acaban de levantarse. Apenas los saqué de la cama, no fueron ellos.

Lisa estaba furiosa,  Lance podía verlo en sus ojos claros y la mueca de sus labios, era una madre realmente enojada por una injusticia. Rachel y Marco estaban asomados por el barandal de la escalera, con temor de acercarse y empeorar la situación. Sus padres, por otro lado, lo miraban con desaprobación.

En su familia, esa clase de cosas no pasaban, no se peleaban a tal nivel por un objeto roto, no le pegaban a un familiar sólo por estar enojados… Lance _NUNCA_ le había pegado a alguien por estar enojado. La revelación de que en verdad le había dado un golpe a Nadia tomó a Lance por sorpresa, estrellándose contra él como un tren en pleno movimiento.

—Y-yo no…

Tartamudeó, mirando sus manos, las manos que habían lastimado a sus sobrinos, sintiéndose incapaz de decir algo coherente. Sus pensamientos se atascaron unos con otros y el palpitar de su corazón le ensordecía cada sentido.

¿Por un retrato? ¿Enserio le había pegado a Nadia por un retrato roto? ¿Sólo porque era de Allura?

Dio un paso atrás, sintiendo los ojos de su familia juzgarlo. Dos pasos más y el cuerpo de Lance se movió por si sólo hasta su habitación, Rachel chilló cuando pasó a su lado y Marco por poco tropieza con él cuando se devolvió sobre sus pasos con una chaqueta y zapatos sin medias puestas.

Ni siquiera recordaba donde había soltado el retrato.

—¿Lance? ¿¡A dónde vas!? ¡Vuelve aquí!—escuchó el gritó de su madre desde la puerta. Él bajó por el porche con las llaves del camión en las manos, y saltó la cerca que rodeaba el árbol bajo el que estaba estacionado, lo encendió y se fue.

—¡LANCE!— el grito de su  padre fue lo último que Lance escuchó antes de salir de la granja, había temor en su voz.

El largo camino hasta el pueblo más cercano calmó el acelerado corazón de Lance. Miró a atrás varias veces a través del retrovisor para comprobar si las miradas estrechas, llenas de desaprobación y desprecio, lo habían seguido junto con la culpa.

Maldición, de verdad le había pegado a Nadia. Tampoco había medido su fuerza al sujetar el delgado brazo de Silvio. ¡Les había dejado una marca a los dos!

Pasó toda la mañana rondando el pueblo, repasó el suceso en su mente por horas hasta memorizarlo. Las caras, las expresiones, los tonos de voz, el miedo en los ojos de Silvio… miedo, por él.

La mañana se escapó rápido y se autocastigó a medio día sin almorzar nada, mientras miraba a los transeúntes pasar. La gasolina se acabó después de su décima tercera vuelta alrededor de todo el pueblo, llenó el tanque y se estacionó cerca de un bar. La noche lo encontró, cobarde de regresar, sin nada en el estómago y con frío.

Se decidió por entrar al bar a las siete de la noche, aun pensando en la lamentable expresión de Nadia al llorar o el sonido desgarrador de Silvio sollozando.

Lance nunca le había levantado un solo dedo a ambos. Para Nadia y Silvio, él era como su héroe, incluso antes de desaparecer en su colorida aventura espacial, “tío Lance” fue su súper héroe. No imaginaba el miedo que habían sentido al verlo fuera de quicio.

Su cerebro llegó a la conclusión de que había sido un idiota justo cuando abrió la puerta del bar.

Dentro del bar, el aire era cálido, a pesar de lo pequeño que era el pueblo, había varios tipos de especies distribuidos en las mesas, charlando con facilidad. Lance escogió una mesa desocupada, tarde se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del televisor.

—Oye—una voz masculina de un extraterrestre con piel escamosa llamó la atención de Lance, el extraterrestre estaba inclinado sobre un hombre galra de piel clara, un mestizo— ¿ese no es el ex paladín de Voltron? El que es mitad galra, como tú.

Lance siguió la mirada del galra hasta la pantalla del televisor.

—Sí—bufó el mestizo, con cierto deje de burla—Keith, ¿no? A ese no le gusta mucho la vida pública, no como al chef.

En el noticiero, una especie de evento para la beneficencia en algún planeta muy importante estaba siendo cubierta por una hembra de la especie de Bii Boh Bi. Una imagen de Keith aparecía en la pantalla por momentos, vestido con su traje de Marmora y saludando a los demás invitados con una familiar figura a su lado.

—Y ese—dijo el galra desconocido—, ese es su novio. Dieron el gran paso muy pronto, ¿eh?

Lance no pudo siquiera terminar de digerir la noticia, un camarero amargado le preguntó cuál era su orden y Lance, confundido, culpable y celoso, pidió lo más fuerte en la carta.

—¿Destilado de miel de Drai’da? ¿Estás seguro? Esa cosa puede tener efectos colaterales si eres… tu sabes, muy alteano.

—Sólo tengo las marcas—le escupió con amargura, un mera aclaración, por si su expresión exacerbada no fue suficiente.

Cuando el camarero trajo de nuevo el vaso lleno, no le pareció imposible la posibilidad de que la bebida tuviera un escupitajo. No le importó realmente, estuvo  todo el tiempo muy entretenido, oyendo la conversación de los dos extraterrestres en la mesa contigua, pidió dos bebidas más y al cabo de una hora y media ya se sentía ligeramente borracho.

El noticiero ya había cambiado por un programa de celebridades y los dos extraterrestres se habían levantado de la mesa para irse. Finalmente en silencio, Lance pudo pensar con un poco de claridad sobre las sensaciones que provocaba Keith en él.

Una idea rondaba por su cabeza, algo que el alcohol había vuelto lo suficientemente claro como para procesar.

—Me gusta Keith—susurró, en automático. No hubo una sensación de gran revelación en su interior, tal vez ya lo sabía desde hace mucho y no lo había admitido con propiedad porque simplemente era un cabeza hueca que le gustaba complicar las cosas… o  quizás, sólo tenía miedo.

Ok, le gustaba Keith, ya era obvio en su mente. Pero… ¿desde cuándo?

No tenía idea. Lance no sabía siquiera que le gustaban los hombres hacía media hora. Repasando sus memorias, podría haber sido desde Garrison, cuando estaba obsesionado por superar al irritante mocoso que era Keith Kogane, con su arrogante personalidad, problemas para socializar e innegable atractivo adolescente.

¿O desde Voltron? Cuando lo había visto sonreír en esa batalla de baba verde en el comedor del castillo y sintió que su corazón saltaba fuera de su pecho, tal vez desde el día en que rescató su león.

Tal vez desde siempre.

Con su cuarto vaso de Drai’da, Lance se dio cuenta de que era el último cliente en el lugar.

—Cerraremos en 15 minutos—le avisó el camarero; como por arte de magia ya estaban haciéndose las 12 de la noche. Y allí estaba Lance, con la misma ropa con la que durmió la noche anterior, sin una sola comida en el estómago y, probablemente, borracho.

Era extraño, no estaba tan decepcionado de él como creería que lo estaría al tocar fondo. Quizás frustrado, pero no decepcionado. Al menos había podido poner las cartas sobre la mesa y admitir verdades que nunca estuvo dispuesto a destapar sin la ayuda de la estrafalaria bebida verde.

Se hundió más en su silla, riéndose de su desgracia.

Rayos, ¿en serio había convencido a toda su familia de mudarse a una granja y plantar junimoras con el pretexto de una vida tranquila? Allura tenía razón, estaba siendo patético.

Esperó unos minutos más, auto-compadeciéndose, para dejar la paga sobre la mesa y salir. El frío del exterior abrazó sus mejillas acaloradas por el alcohol y el vaho maloliente de su aliento le rozó la nariz. Bueno, se dijo mientras tosía, no había comido en todo el día y ni siquiera se había cepillado los dientes, no iba a oler bien.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente sobrio, se subió al camión y buscó las llaves en su bolsillo, con la yema de los dedos rozó la superficie lisa de un objeto que no recordaba llevar con él, frunció el ceño. Era su teléfono, quizás lo puso en el bolsillo de la chaqueta la noche pasada sin darse cuenta, la pobre cosa apenas tenía un 10% de batería y alrededor de 70 llamadas perdidas de sus familiares.

En el silencio de la noche y la anti climática quietud de la camioneta, uno de esos repentinos impulsos se apoderó de Lance, de esos que surgían de la nada, al ir directamente a la papelera de reciclaje y recuperar el video que borró semanas atrás.

Volvió a clickearlo, y le sonrió a la pantalla cuando todos le saludaron con un gran “Hola” en coro otra vez. Después de hablar Hunk, Pidge se tomó el tiempo para dar un discurso sobre la construcción de castillos de arena y el cómo Curtis no le llegaba a los talones sustituyéndolo. Shiro defendió a su esposo y Coran expresó su gran disgustó por no tenerlo con ellos ese fin de semana.

—No te conozco mucho—el galra novio de Keith se asomó, toda la rabia que Lance pudiera sentir por él se desvaneció como una burbuja cuando le regaló una gran sonrisa despejada de toda malicia—, pero si en verdad eres el chico que Keith aprecia tanto, seguro eres alguien memorable. Keith te extraña, no lo dirá porque no es muy sincero.

Keith apenas se veía en ese momento, aplastado entre Coran y Curtis, pero Lance pudo ver como su piel clara se tiñó de un rosa avergonzado que lo delató.

—Oh, quiznak, ¡cada día me caes mejor!—aulló Pidge, entre carcajadas ruidosas.

—¡Ya cállense!—Keith gritó.

—¡Ouch! ¡No me pegues!

Y el teléfono se apagó, pero la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Lance no desapareció. Vaya, en verdad extrañaba a ese manojo de raros. Y el galra, bueno,  no era tan malo, Lance no podía odiarlo realmente.

Suponía que así se había sentido Keith cuando Allura y él comenzaron a salir. Tal vez peor, Allura también había sido como familia para Keith, y si lo que había dicho Pidge era verdad, entonces Keith sufrió en silencio por un largo tiempo. De hecho, ¿no fue Keith quien voluntariamente dejó el equipo cuando se marchó a Marmora?

Vaya, había sido muy ciego, o muy terco como para no darse cuenta.

Decidió que debía regresar a casa a un cuarto para la una de la madrugada. El camino de tierra estuvo tan silencioso como en la mañana, pero Lance no llevaba consigo la inquietud del desasosiego sobre él. Todavía se sentía culpable, pero su mente estaba clara y, sorpresivamente, sobria.

No había pensado en qué expresión colocar cuando llegara a su casa, pensaba que probablemente estarían durmiendo para esas horas y así fue. Las luces estaban apagadas cuando estacionó el camión sobre el mismo árbol viejo. Suspiró, dándose valor para entrar y se bajó, arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada.

Ni siquiera tuvo que abrir la puerta. Un estruendo sonó adentro y la puerta se abrió sola.

Ángela, su madre, estaba allí, parada, con el rostro más compungido que había visto en su rostro y la hinchazón del llanto debajo de los ojos.

Bueno, debía de esperárselo.

—Mamá, yo-

—Hijo— los brazos de su madre lo atraparon en un sorpresivo abrazo acogedor—. Oh, Dios, estaba tan preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo, ¿comiste siquiera?

—Mamá—Lance dudó, con los brazos caídos a su costados, vaciló de corresponder el abrazo, y cuando finalmente enrolló sus brazos sobre la regordeta figura de su madre. Su voz se quebró en llanto—mamá, de verdad lo siento… yo no quería-no era mi intención…

Su madre lo calló enseguida.

—Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien— a pesar de ser un regaño, ella tenía la expresión más suave en su rostro, sus dedos pequeños le enjugaron las lágrimas de las mejillas con cariño y una sonrisa pequeña arrugaba sus labios. Lance besó esas pequeñas manos con un increíble alivio inundando  su pecho—, pero no te voy a crucificar por eso.

—¡Tío Lance! ¡Llegaste!—unas pequeñas pisadas descendieron apresuradas desde las escaleras. Nadia fue la primera en abalanzársele encima y luego le siguió Silvio—¡Estás bien!

Lance sollozó con sus sobrinos en los brazos. Sus pequeños traviesos, él los había lastimado y ellos solo lo perdonaban porque sí, simplemente eran unos ángeles. De un momento a otro, Lance sintió que no les había dado el suficiente cariño durante sus diez y doce años de vida, no había manera en el universo en que pudiera retribuirle un amor tan considerado y carente de pretensiones.

—Lo siento—les lloró, llenándoles de besos que le hicieron cosquillas en las mejillas—Nunca volveré a hacerles daño, fui un idiota. ¿Estuvieron esperándome todo este tiempo, despiertos?

—¡Sí!—dijeron a coro.

—Mis niños—Lance se ablandó—, les compraré todo lo que quieran ¿Una cámara profesional?

—¡Sí!—se carcajeó Silvio.

—¡¿Y un juego de ingeniería electrónica entero?!

—¡Si, si, si!—Nadia gritó, le besó la mejilla y Lance no pudo más que devolverle el gesto, abrazándolos lo suficientemente fuerte como para sentir que nunca los perdería de sus brazos.

—De verdad perdónenme, los quiero tanto.

—También te queremos, tío Lance.

 Lisa fue la siguiente en bajar. Lance no necesitó disculparse, ella lo abrazó y lo perdonó con esa facilidad con la que ella hacía todo. Al cabo de un minuto y muchos abrazos, Lance se dio cuenta que toda la casa se había mantenido despierta, esperándolo.

Después de haber escapado por un día entero con el único transporte disponible para toda la casa, su cariñosa familia no se encolerizó con él. En vez de eso lo esperaron todo el día, temerosos de que algo le hubiese pasado.

En ese momento, Lance se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la historia. Porque no estaba solo, realmente nunca estuvo solo.

—¡Me vuelves a hacer esto y le prenderé fuego yo misma a ese maldito retrato!—le amenazó Rachel, antes de perseguir a Lisa y Marco dentro de la cocina para preparar algo de café. Luis se sentó en el sofá, con Silvio dormido en su regazo, y Lance se sentó a su lado con Nadia tan dormida como su hermano, prendada a su chaqueta.

—¿En verdad he estado tan mal todo este tiempo?—Lance le preguntó a sus padres entre susurros, para no despertar a los niños—, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?

Su madre y su padre se miraron, sentados uno al lado del otro en el sofá de dos plazas con una complicidad en sus miradas,  aquella se ganaba con el arduo trabajo de mantener en pie un matrimonio por décadas enteras.

—Tenías que darte cuenta tú sólo—determinó su padre—, no íbamos a lograr nada atosigándote.

—Estas cosas son más complicadas de lo que parecen. Queríamos darte tu espacio y siempre quisimos una granja, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro al venir acá—secundó su madre—. Y no hicimos mal, ya te diste cuenta por ti mismo. No digo que todo esté resuelto pero… es un gran paso en la dirección correcta.

Lance suspiró.

—Bueno, tal vez un poco tarde.

—¿De qué hablas?— masculló Luis, levantando los ojos de su teléfono por primera vez desde que se sentó en el sofá.

Lance cabeceó, mirando el rostro dormido de Nadia con duda, y volvió a suspirar.

—¿Ustedes sabían que le gusto a Keith?

Hubo un colectivo “sí” que incluso fue secundado por voces en la cocina.

Lance quería darse un golpe a sí mismo.

—Bueno, tiene novio ahora. Y al parecer, esto del noviazgo es muy serio con los galra.

—Oh.

Sí, “oh”. Un  muy _mal_ “oh”.

—Y creo… creo que él me gusta también.

Para su sorpresa, no hubo la exclamación de estupefacción que esperaba. La risa de Marco traspasó las paredes desde la cocina en su lugar.

—¿Se suponía que no debíamos saber eso?— Marco dijo, la incredulidad en su voz se podía oír incluso desde tan lejos—Lance, desde que eres un niño estás obsesionado por ese chico. Me sorprendió cuando trajiste a la princesa y no al él, ¡estaba listo para estrechar la mano de un guerrero! ¡No para besar la mano de la realeza! Incluso les expliqué a los niños que es ser “bi”.

—¿Qué hiciste qué?—Lisa, también en la cocina, lo calló de un solo golpe.

—¡Auch!

—¡No era tu derecho!

—Él tiene razón—siguió hablando Luis—, sabemos que te gustaba, era muy obvio. Yo supuse que no querían involucrarse por cualquier tontería de adolescentes así que…

—Lo arruiné—Lance barbulló—, y ahora a él le gusta otro, el _vive_ con otro, y yo nunca me di cuenta de nada, simplemente lo arruiné.

—Shhh, cariño—Ángela lo arrulló, poniéndole una mano en la rodilla—, no todo está perdido, hay muchas personas a las que puedes amar. Por ahora, mejor concéntrate en olvidar y sanar.

“Olvidar y sanar”, ella lo hacía sonar tan sencillo.

—Muy bien, se acabó la charla de amor, doctores corazones—Lisa salió de la cocina con una bandeja de café. Rachel y Marco trajeron galletas recién horneadas en platitos y se sentaron a conversar bajo la media luz de la lámpara de la sala.

Al cabo de media hora, subieron a los niños, se dieron las buenas noches, y Lance tomó una ducha antes de irse a dormir.

Todo estaba bien, tranquilo y familiar, todo estaba correcto.

Todos, por excepción de Lance.

—Lo vas a superar— le aseguró Rachel, antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación y después de compartir una breve charla nocturna en el pasillo—, confío en ti, tonto.

Lance le sonrió, muy poco convencido pero intentando mantenerse positivo a pesar de todo. Se metió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama aún con el cabello húmedo. Estaba silencioso en la intimidad de aquellas cuatro paredes de madera, suspiró, mirando el lugar  en donde las astillas habían estado esa mañana.

Al sentarse tomó el retrato de Allura, que había dejado en la cama en la mañana sin darse cuenta, alisó la parte arrugada y lo puso de nuevo en la mesita.

—Todo estará bien—se dijo.

No tuvo pesadillas esa noche, sólo la leve sensación de una figura parada en medio del prado de junimoras, un breve destello pasajero que no le causó más que una intranscendente inquietud.

Más tarde en el tiempo, Lance se recriminó no haber sospechado sobre la semejanza de los eventos con la expresión que rezaba sobre la calma antes de la tormenta.

Al día siguiente, su tranquilo sueño fue interrumpido por un grito alarmado que provenía de la planta baja. Lance no se dio el tiempo de analizar nada, se quitó las sabanas de encima y corrió escaleras abajo.

 Lo primero que vio fue a su familia reunida alrededor de la puerta trasera, murmurando con pena e incredulidad en sus rostros compungidos mientras se asomaban por la puerta.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién gritó?

Todos se miraron entre sí, dudosos. Luis echó un vistazo afuera e intentó tapar la salida al cultivo con su  cuerpo antes de que Lance lograra salir. Luis siempre había sido un hombre voluminoso, pero su actitud, como en ese momento, nunca encajaba con la forma imponente de su figura. Era un blando, un gigante sentimental que miraba a Lance en esos momentos con miedo.

—¿Qué ocurre afuera?—la expectación corría por el aire, Rachel se interpuso entre él y la salida cuando él dio un par de pasos más cerca de la puerta.

—Lance, no—Ella negó, su impotencia estaba plasmada en su afligido rostro—. No lo hagas, no- no puedes-

—Rachel, déjame salir—había convicción en su voz, a pesar de lo aterrado que Lance estaba a causa de las expresiones lamentables. Rachel negó, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en un gesto de pena y apartándose, sin las suficientes fuerzas para luchar con él.

Cuando se acercó a Luis, aun bloqueando la salida con su corpulento cuerpo, le miró con una sincera expresión de confianza que sabría, derrumbaría a su hermano.

Luis suspiró con pena y se apartó, incapaz de luchar en vano, tal como Rachel. Lance le agradeció en el silencio tenso que dominaba el lugar. Tomó aire, y salió.

—No.

Nada pudo haberlo preparado para la visión que se extendió ante él en aquel momento. Frente a él, marchito y gris, el amplio campo de junimoras yacía, muerto. Ni una flor quedaba viva, su usual colorido estaba opacado por un marrón desfallecido y sus tallos firmes ablandados por la sequedad.

Sin creerlo, bajó las escaleras del porche a trompicones.

—No, no, no, ¿Cómo? ¿¡Por qué!?

La noche anterior habían estado frescas, la mitad de ellas incluso habían florecido antes de lo previsto. Sanas, rozagantes y en plena belleza.

—Lance, no es tu culpa, tal vez fue una plaga-

Las voces a su alrededor se escuchaban lejanas, entorpecidas por los vertiginosos pensamientos intrusivos que empezaban a atestarlo:

Había sido Allura, seguramente había sido Allura. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Por él? No, no había sido ella, ¿o sí? Lance sentía que no podía respirar bien, no había suficiente aire en sus pulmones y su visión se bamboleaba, difusa, al igual que sus pensamientos. Hundió sus dedos en los cabellos cortos encima de su sien, presionando para que le diera más claridad.

¿Por qué?

No había manera, no.

No podía.

Ella no podía.

—Lo arreglaremos— suspiró Marco, poco convencido.

—Plantaremos más.

No.

Eran demasiadas, todo el cultivo, **no** había manera.

—¡Lance!

Sólo había dado un paso hacia atrás, queriendo alejarse del cruel paisaje que lo rodeaba, un paso atrás, nada más. Tropezó, con una piedra o un tronco, Lance no lo supo nunca y en realidad pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, cualquiera de esos objetos hubieran hecho lo mismo, desestabilizando su equilibrio y enviándolo directo al suelo.

Algo duro chocó contra su cabeza, estremeciendo cada fibra de su cerebro...

…y, entonces, no hubo nada más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer <3


	4. Rojo. Si la dejas ir. Part1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance y Keith se hacen la misma pregunta: ¿Qué tan difícil es olvidar el amor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre, enormes agradecimientos a las Sthef por betear con tanta paciencia y A SpaceGirl por sus hermosísimas portadas.
> 
> Gracias también a los que leen, pero más aún a los que comentan, besos enormes. Nos vemos para el próximo y último capítulo.

 

**-**

**_“Si estás enamorado, entonces eres uno de esos afortunados. Porque la mayoría de nosotros estamos sufriendo por alguien”_ **

**-**

El olor dulce de las flores fue lo primero que Lance sintió, la fragancia rellenó sus pulmones con energía fresca. Después, el suave toque de unos dedos contra sus cabellos, deslizando con ternura lentas caricias a través de su cuero cabelludo, en donde hormigueaba una sensación extraña. Finalmente, oyó su voz, clara y fuerte, como lo era antaño.

—Despierta, Lance—Por un momento, vaciló. La suave risa llenó sus oídos con la amable melodía que hace mucho tiempo no escuchaba—. No tengas miedo. Seré gentil está vez, lo prometo.

—¿Allura?—Al abrir los ojos, la interminable pradera de flores lo recibió con sus coloridos tonos. Bellas y luminosas contra la brisa, estaban echados entre ellas, con su cabeza en el regazo de Allura, desde donde podía ver su suave sonrisa y el cielo azul, terrestre—, son… ¿Anémonas?

Allura sonrió, clara y perfecta, como la recordaba de hace años. Había una cruda esencia en aquel sueño que lo hacía parecer real, pero al mismo tiempo, difuso. No entendía cómo llegó hasta allí, en el fondo de su cabeza resonaba la alarmante consciencia de haber olvidado algo, algo importante.

—Te gustan, son bonitas y coloridas, como los peces del mar en Cuba—respondió Allura, acariciando un pétalo—, en verdad aprendí muy poco de ti. Pero al menos, esto… esto puedo darte.

Lance parpadeó, confundido y adormilado por la pesadez.

—No importa— balbuceó—. De cualquier forma no son más bonitas que tus flores—Se suponía que era un halago, algo con lo que ella podía consolarse, pero la luminosa expresión de Allura decayó con sus palabras.

—Las anémonas son terrestres, Lance—ella recogió una con sus menudos dedos, su tono se escuchaba bajo y agraviado mientras miraba la delicada flor— Para ti son familiares, te dan seguridad. Jugabas con ellas en el patio de tu casa cuando eras pequeño—antes de que Lance le preguntara cómo sabía eso, ella aclaró: —, lo sé, sé muchas cosas ahora. Ellas saben cuidarte y tú sabes cuidarlas. En cambio, mis flores son extrañas en tu tierra, difíciles de plantar, se marchitan con facilidad, te dan preocupaciones y debes cuidarlas con tanto empeño para tenerlas. Tan frágiles… el más mínimo error y, se esfuman.

Lance no entendía, realmente no entendía.

—Pero huelen mucho mejor—intentó conciliar.

Esa vez, por lo menos el comentario hizo brotar una risa de los labios de Allura, pero la alegría en su gesto duró poco, bastó un segundo para que su expresión cambiara a la absoluta pena. Lance seguía sin entender.

—Sí, aquello que es más difícil de conseguir a menudo causa más placer, breve y etéreo, pero más al fin y al cabo. Lo común, por otra parte, sólo proporciona comodidad y confianza, son sensaciones que no apreciamos mucho hasta que nos faltan… son tan imprescindibles que duele no tenerlas, pero su presencia pasa inadvertida.

Había tristeza y melancolía en la voz susurrante de Allura, sus ojos bullían con una añoranza y pérdida que entristeció el corazón de Lance como una laguna alimentada por un río enfurecido.

—Allura, no entiendo que quieres de-

—Vales mucho, Lance—Allura le interrumpió, la fragilidad en su voz anunciaba un llanto atascado en su garganta— Nunca lo dije, y de verdad lo siento, estuve muy ciega en ese tiempo, pero ahora… todo parece nítido, la verdad es muy clara.

Una lágrima ajena cayó sobre la mejilla de Lance, Allura evitó sollozar y se limpió el rostro con una mano antes de seguir. Lance apenas pudo ver sus lágrimas, pero  notó que eran cristalinas y destellantes, como… estrellas.

—Por eso puedo decirte que vales mucho. Como paladín, como amigo, como hermano, como familia. Eres valiente, eres fuerte y heroico, eres perfecto así, tal como eres, sin un gramo menos o más—la emoción en la voz de Allura contagió a Lance, formando un incómodo nudo en su garganta que casi le hizo llorar—. Lamento tanto haberte hecho sentir distinto, estaba cegada cuando era mortal, inundada de tantos sentimientos confusos, tan perdida. Y aún  así como estoy, no lo hice mejor—ella cerró los ojos, no había líneas en su rostro etéreo. Pero si tristeza, tan profunda que se reflejaba en toda su faz—. Perdóname, te hice sufrir todo este tiempo porque estaba frustrada, quería forzarte a ver algo que para mí era tan claro, sólo estuve siendo egoísta una vez más, es algo… algo que es fácil hacer en este estado, pensar que todos pueden ver tan claro como yo.

Allura lo abrazó y, por encima de su hombro menudo, Lance pudo ver a otra pequeña Allura levantarse  de su escondite entre las flores para jugar en el prado. Entendió entonces que era un sueño, después de todo, _era sólo un sueño_.

—Allura…

—No, escúchame, me queda muy poco tiempo ahora. Perdóname, por ser tan cruel contigo, por enojarme y no comprender tu posición, aún cuando sé que eras mortal y ciego. No tomé en cuenta tus sentimientos y fue desconsiderado de mi parte. Perdóname, mi paz estará completa si lo haces.

Lance no encontró palabras en su boca que pudieran expresarlo, la bruma extraña presionaba contra su atención, mientras la otra pequeña Allura seguía recolectando flores de espaldas a ambos. Tenía un largo cabello blanco que se rizaba por el viento, y sus manitos pequeñas recogían anémonas con los dedos desnudos, reuniéndolas contra su vestido blanco puro.

La pequeña Allura tomó una flor rosa, la olfateó, y rió a causa de las cosquillas en su nariz, repentinamente, hubo claridad en la mente de Lance.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Dónde estás ahora?—le increpó, inquieto, había algo en esa pequeña Allura, algo distinto—¿Es esto un sueño?

La brisa presionó contra los oídos, y las flores temblaron ante su imponente fuerza.

—No—Allura sentenció, con la absoluta verdad en su tono de voz, que resonó claro y fuerte en todo el prado.

La otra pequeña Allura se volteó hacia el sonido, su cabello largo y ondulado, mas no rizado, y los grandes ojos violeta claro enmarcados por afiladas marcas alteanas color purpura,  le advirtieron a Lance de que algo iba definitivamente mal.

—Este lugar, es sólo una ilusión. No morí, Lance, pero para mantener la existencia se necesitó más que dos alquimistas que conocían la vida mortal, la esencia de la existencia necesita ser pura…eterna. Algo- algo que no haya visto la  vida mortal. Yo no soy más que un mero conducto ahora, un ser cósmico atrapado entre planos y realidades. Debí sacrificar mucho… más de lo que incluso creí tener, algo que dormía dentro de mí sin la más mínima idea de su destino…

La niña le sonrió, grande y amplia, con pequeños colmillos visibles entre su larga fila de blancos dientes. Lance observó con asombro como su pequeña figura brilló antes de desvanecerse en una luminosa explosión que empezó a expandirse por todo el paraje, tragándolo con su luz.

Allura lo tomó del rostro, centrando su atención en ella.

—Sé feliz, Lance, por favor. Déjame ir  ahora, porque yo ya soy feliz, selo tú también.

Lance creía entender, era algo básico, apenas una vaga impresión empañada de sorpresa, pero creía entender al fin la aterradora sensación que trasmitía Allura o el aplastante sentimiento que expresaban sus palabras.

La siguiente vez que despertó no había olores agradables o un suave toque que le reconfortara, en su lugar la fuerte puntada en su cabeza traspasaba sin misericordia su cráneo y el sonido constante de un monitor de signos vitales lo torturaba con cada lectura.

—Despertó— alguien susurró, hubo un ligero revuelo en la habitación mientras Lance adaptaba sus ojos a la luz del hospital.

—¿Qué rayos pasó?—gimió, su cabeza estaba matándolo con insistentes pulsaciones en su sien que apenas eran apaleados por la pesadez de un analgésico intravenoso.

—Te golpeaste la cabeza contra una piedra— le dijo su padre, a su izquierda, a su derecha estaba su madre, sosteniendo una de sus manos, alrededor todos sus hermanos y, entre todos los rostros morenos…

—¿Hunk?

—Ey, viejo— el otro hombre respondió en voz baja—, hablamos así por tu contusión, los médicos dicen que te dolerá por unos cuantos días.

—Nos dijeron que tuviste un buen ataque de pánico—susurró Pidge desde el otro lado de la camilla—, ese fue un gran susto, pero ya no corres peligro, sólo te tienen en observación.

Descubrió que después de perder la consciencia su familia lo llevó al hospital, y se encargaron de llamar a sus conocidos más cercanos. No había pasado muchas horas cuando Hunk ya había viajado media galaxia y Pidge se había despejado de sus deberes en Garrison, acababan de llegar justo cuando Lance despertó.

Coran llegó media hora después con un montón de regalos que se unieron a la pila que ya habían traído Hunk y Pidge. Lance intentó entablar un poco de conversación considerando los límites de su contusión para liberarse de la tensión, cuando llegaron Shiro y Curtis, agradecieron haber pedido una habitación privada en donde no molestaran a otros pacientes.

—¿Número 4 no ha respondido?—pregunto Coran después de un rato, refiriéndose a Keith.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que se extendió por unos eternos segundos, la mayoría de miradas fueron hasta Lance y luego hasta Coran.

—Me llamó varias veces para saber de ti—Verónica confesó, intentando aligerar el ambiente—, pero… cuando le dije que te estabilizaste dejo de responderme.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Axca?—Rachel preguntó.

—Ya lo hice, pero sólo me respondió que ella venía en camino.

De nuevo, otro silencio incómodo, cuando las miradas volvieron hasta él con preguntas implícitas dentro, Lance deseó que la camilla se lo tragara.

—Lo llamaré—Shiro carraspeó, levantándose del sillón para llamar fuera.

—Te acompaño—Curtis lo siguió, aterrado de quedarse dentro de la habitación con esa atmósfera extraña. El hombre nunca se había llevado bien con los ambientes tensos.

Mientras esperaban actualizaciones sobre Keith, Hunk se encargó de repartir algunas galletas de regalo para combatir el silencio. Lentamente una ligera conversación se asentó en la habitación, mientras Lance se comía una galleta e intentaba mantenerse al día del ligero murmullo de la charla, a pesar del silencioso dolor de cabeza que aquejaba su concentración.

Lamentablemente, la tensión volvió de nuevo cuando Shiro empujó la puerta para entrar. Tenía el teléfono recién colgado en una mano y la otra la sostenía Curtis, que con su preocupada expresión de angustia anulaba la falsa máscara de calma de Shiro.

Nadie preguntó, todos voltearon a mirarlos, esperando una respuesta en automático, con la expectación cortando el aire tan profundo que le hizo olvidarse de su dolor de cabeza por un momento.

Shiro negó con la cabeza. Tan tenso como el ambiente de la habitación.

—No vendrá.

La tajante declaración liberó el aliento que todos retenían dentro de sus pechos. Rachel, junto a Lance, apretó las manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo, con el ceño arqueado y las comisuras de los labios abajo. Ella le dirigió una de esas miradas cargadas que pedían disculpas por acciones ajenas, de esa clase de acciones que volvían todo más triste o más complicado de lo necesario.

Lance supuso que era lo indicado que todos esbozaran aquella expresión. Dolidos y silenciosos, como si fuera el funeral de alguna persona significativa, y mirando a Lance como si fuese el más afectado.

Porque… si Keith no iba, era porque definitivamente había decidido darle vuelta a la página por su cuenta justo en el momento en el que Lance se daba cuenta que siquiera _había_ una página.

**-**

**_“Así es como empieza el angustiante final”_ **

**_-_ **

Keith cerró la ventana de la tableta con un suspiro entre los labios, y un dolor de cabeza entre sien y sien.

Era lo mejor, se repitió, intentando calmar la angustia que empeoraba su malestar.

Lance estaba bien. Tenía a sus seres queridos, a sus mejores amigos, Keith estaría de sobra con su estremecedor anhelo fuera de lugar y aquellos ojos de enamorado que a todos les parecían tan obvios y dolorosos.

Cosmo se echó a su lado en la cama, su gran y felpuda cabeza se empujó en su regazo mientras lo miraba con sus honestos ojos lobunos.

—Es sólo estrés— intentó justificarse—, o una gripe espacial extraña, pasará.

Cosmo gimió, bajando las orejas y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Lance tampoco me necesita—le dijo al aire, porque sabía que ni siquiera su lobo le creería—, es feliz sin mí, y yo necesito ser feliz sin él.

Era lo que, teóricamente, Keith estaba intentando hacer. Al mirar su modesta habitación de Almirante, había pequeños objetos ocupando espacios antes vacios que hablaban de Vrokak y su nueva estancia en el lugar. Había un limpiador dental nuevo en el baño, ropa en las gavetas dentro de la pared izquierda, un vaso de bebida a medio terminar yacía en la mesa y un traje extra descansaba en la cama. Se olía en el aire, en las sabanas y en la piel de Keith.

Todo hablaba de Vrokak, de su sonrisa fácil, de sus besos suaves, la facilidad con la que bebía de su vaso en las mañanas repasando los informes  de sus subordinados mientras su cola se movía alegremente tras de él y Keith lo observaba desde la cama con una sonrisa perezosa, como se observaba  a los niños ser felices.

Se suponía que tenía que ser feliz de vuelta.

Y el problema era ese. El “se s _uponía”._

 _Se suponía,_ que tener una relación debía relajarlo. _Se suponía,_ que los sentimientos que tenía por Lance empezarían a parecer menos importantes con eso. _Se suponía,_ que el sexo con su pareja no debía generarle tal estrés y angustia, se _suponía_  que eso no lo obligaría a vomitar sus entrañas en el baño y soportar migrañas la mayor parte del día.

Todo era una larga lista de supuestos que no se cumplían, supuestos equivocados y frustrantes que hacían a Keith sentirse aún peor sobre su fracaso en el plano sentimental.

La angustia y el estrés calaban tan profundo en sus huesos, que la necesidad de correr hasta el baño para vomitar el desayuno no fue una sorpresa. Cosmo gimió, trasportándose a su lado para empujarlo con su nariz fría; ante el gesto de apoyo, Keith sólo pudo darle un par de palmadas torpes mientras intentaba sobrellevar la última arcada.

Era patético.

La garganta le ardía, al igual que sus ojos y su nariz. Era una sensación muy conocida esos últimos tiempos, asociada a los momentos en los que el estrés ganaba  la batalla en el ciclo frenético al que llamaba día a día.

—¿Líder, estás aquí?—La voz de Ezor lo sobresaltó, con el sonido de sus ligeros pasos Keith se dio cuenta que tarde ya era para ocultar las pruebas, así que se abandonó a la idea de ser encontrado yaciendo como un trapo deshecho, con la mejilla apoyada en la tapa del inodoro para reforzar su lamentable imagen—¿¡Qué huele así!?

El rostro de Ezor apenas se había asomado al baño cuando Keith supo que todo empezaba a desboronarse.

—¿Qué te sucedió?—ella gimió, sus rodillas hicieron un sonido seco contra el mental del suelo cuando se reclinó frente a Keith, palmeándole la espalda con cierta reticencia—Luces como un huevo de yalmort estrellado en una sartén.

Keith negó, intentando no vomitar una vez más. Fue en vano, porque el leve cabeceó lo obligo a inclinarse de nuevo sobre el inodoro y terminar  de vaciar su estomago.

—Ok, vamos a llevarte a la bahía médica antes de que mueras por deshidratación.

Keith peleó con la idea un minuto hasta que se percató que el mareo no se desvanecería y que con ello Ezor podría echárselo al hombro como un saco de papas si quisiera. Así que ella le hizo lavarse la cara antes de sostenerlo de un costado para acompañarlo hasta la bahía.

El lugar estaba desolado, con sólo un bot médico en la sala de espera que escaneó a Keith, para después guiarlo hasta el interior de un consultorio, donde lo recostaron a una camilla y un médico le hizo un par de preguntas sobre su problema estomacal hasta llegar a las fatídicas preguntas:

—Ha- ¿ha tenido relaciones sexuales  que coincidan con la fecha de sus malestares?

Ezor, que no se había ido de la habitación, dejó de ver un grafico sobre el interior de un tobillo galra para voltearse hasta donde Keith era examinado con un segundo escáner.

Una máscara cubría el rostro del médico, pero había la misma expectación en su gesto que en la de Ezor.

Keith cerró los ojos, negando la mínima posibilidad que la pregunta presentaba y, asintió.

—Sí—dijo en voz baja, por si su lento cabeceo no había sido suficiente.

Hace mucho tiempo, había descubierto que los galra eran una especie muy privada.Hablar sobre sexo era un tabú impreso en su biología, sus estados más instintivos eran conservadores y hablar de sexo en voz alta era reservado para personas de suma confianza. De alguna manera, tenía sentido para Keith, era algo que concordaba con él y lo abrazó como propio, al poco tiempo se enteró mejor de las costumbres de cortejo y de la peculiar biología de los galra.

Había razones por las que los galra eran tan privados.

Razones biológicas.

De nuevo en la habitación, el médico y Ezor lo miraban en muda expectación, casi paralizados en su posición de pie.

—Ha tenido-—carraspeó el médico, volviendo a la realidad—, ¿…anteriores parejas?

Detrás del médico, Ezor puso la expresión de “Oh no, no me iré de aquí” antes de que Keith tuviera la oportunidad de echarle.

—No, no ha habido más.

El médico dudó, bajó la dirección de su mirada de nuevo a la tableta con los resultados del escáner de Keith, hizo zapping de arriba a abajo, y volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Está seguro?

Keith quería tirarse a la estación de fusión más cercana en ese preciso momento, hundió sus uñas en la camilla y gruño un seco: —Estoy-Seguro— con los colmillos desnudos.

—Según el  estudio: sus glándulas linfáticas están inflamadas y hay una particular anomalía en su sistema inmunitario que indican una intoxicación. Es probable que sea todo síntoma de un “Rebote”. ¿Será posible que usted se haya acoplado a alguien distinto a su pareja actual en la actualidad?  

Krolia le había explicado sobre la “acoplación” hace tiempo, bajo la luz cálida de una fogata  en la ballena espacial. Las glándulas linfáticas de los galra habían evolucionado en conjunto con el sistema endocrino para recolectar hormonas de la pareja sexual con  el objetivo de sincronizar sus ciclos hormonales. Bastaba un cambio en el cerebro, una simple orden de un conjunto de neuronas demasiado ilusionadas, para que se produjera una serie de reacciones que produjera un lazo demasiado fuerte entre dos galra.

Uno irrompible, íntimo e idealizado.

Pero Keith no lo entendía, apenas si había tomado la mano de Lance, sus toques no fueron  más allá que lo fraternal. Nada más lejos que de lo dolosamente fraterno.

—Basta un simple toque de vez en cuando para ciertos galras— le explicó el médico, mientras Keith aún no podía superar su sorpresa.

En su cultura, acoplarse con la persona que amaban era una decisión que se sellaba con la intimidad, una especie de matrimonio innegable que era tan usual como sagrado.

Y Keith lo había hecho con Lance sólo con sonrisas, con choques de mano, abrazos entre el fulgor de la batalla y meros toques casuales de amigos.

Un lazo irreversible e irreemplazable para  su especie, algo que se construía con el innegable cariño y que Keith había forzado a existir sólo con la ilusión.

Era un estúpido.

—No es definitivo, se deben hacer más exámenes para descartar otras parecencias. Pero le aseguro que hay una gran variedad de medicinas con la que se puede tratar los síntomas. Harán que el efecto rebote sea menor con su pareja actual—siguió hablando el médico—. Incluso podrían…— vaciló—, no hay estudios verídicos. Pero podrían revertirlo. Sin embargo, hay contraindicaciones que debe considerar antes de tomar una decisión.

—Las quiero— anunció Keith, su tono tajante alzándose por primera vez desde que sus sospechas fueran confirmadas—, no me importan los efectos secundarios, las quiero.

El médico dudo, queriendo decir algo, pero desistió.

—Pediré un encargo e prueba ahora mismo—le dijo, antes de apartarse a la habitación adjunta.

Ezor se acercó cuando el médico los dejó solos.

—Llamaré a la Almirante Krolia—Su voz era baja y su usual postura suficiente fue remplazada por un encogimiento de hombros con un roce de manos inquieto. Ella sabía las consecuencias de un acoplamiento, había sellado uno con Zethird hacia poco, después de años juntas… había sido un paso enorme en su relación, y allí estaba el cuerpo de Keith, tomando la decisión por su cuenta sin haber avisado—, ¿te parece?

La voz de Ezor lo sobresaltó de sus pensamientos.

Keith sólo asintió, el ruido empezaba a conglomerarse en su sien hasta volver más agudo su dolor de cabella.

—Hazlo.

**-**

**_“Y por ello es que decidí prenderle fuego a todo, desde mis recuerdos hasta mi interior”_ **

**-**

Krolia llegó en poco tiempo. Keith pensaba en la ironía de las cosas cuando su madre abrió la puerta, su paso fue tentativo, probando el espacio de Keith. Él suspiró, aceptando su presencia a regañadientes.

—¿Estás bien?—ella le susurró, se sentó junto a él en la camilla, respetando su espacio personal. Keith amaba eso, como Krolia sabía qué hacer siempre, sabía cuando parar a una distancia respetuosa, cuando el toque sería bienvenido o  cuando hablar sería adecuado. Ella tenía un don para entenderlo que envidiaba. Porque, a veces ni siquiera el mismo Keith, lograba entenderse por completo.

—Siento que mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento—la sensación iba más allá del malestar físico, su pecho pesaba con sentimientos tumultuosos y en su cabeza la verdad parecía demasiado grande como para ser real—, esto no es real.

Krolia se removió, casi nerviosa, una de sus manos se posó con suavidad en el hombro de Keith.

—¿Vrokak lo sabe?

Keith negó, balanceando su cabeza de lado a lado, la debilidad en su voz no le permitía hablar con propiedad. Cerró los ojos y, frotando su rostro contra sus manos, se tragó la rabia e incredulidad.

—Además de Ezor, eres la primera.

Ella no hizo otra pregunta, simplemente permaneció allí, como una presencia reconfortante. Keith agradeció el silencio por unos minutos, poniendo sus pensamientos en orden con medida lentitud.

—No lo entiendo—confesó con voz quebradiza, al cabo de varios minutos—, él y yo nunca…

Su propia garganta se cerró, negándose a admitir la verdad en voz alta.

—¿Estuvieron juntos? Creo que no era necesario. Siempre lo sospeché, pero nunca me dijiste nada, así que supuse que no lo sabían—Keith casi tenía ganas de reírse. ¡Por supuesto que su madre lo había intuido! ¡No había alguien que no lo hubiera hecho!—. Es un buen chico, nunca pensé que la situación entre los dos fuera muy seria y menos  con… lo que pasó. Él… ¿lo sabe?

—Si confío en la torpeza de Lance: no lo hace.

Krolia sonrió, así, de repente, como si viera una tierna revelación florecer ante sus ojos.

—Realmente te gusta.

De nuevo, las ansias enfermizas de reír por desesperación volvieron a Keith.

—Debe hacerlo—bufó, finalmente girándose a Krolia por completo—, me acople a él de la manera más estúpida que he podido escuchar. ¡Es ridículo! ¡Patético!

Ella respondió con un gesto dubitativo, elevando una ceja y arrugando la otra hasta el entrecejo.

—Me acoplé a tu padre a las pocas semanas, quiero decir, apenas si nos habíamos dado la mano un par de veces después de que desperté, pero sucedió y lo supe apenas pasó—Krolia se encogió de hombros cuando Keith la miró con los ojos grandes, incrédulos en su totalidad—, había algo en él, una especie de esencia que no pude resistir. Luego, llegaste tú y… lo sentí correcto, realmente no me importó la facilidad con la que pasó.

—Pero papá te quería, es distinto— Keith ni siquiera entendía porque tenía que establecer la diferencia, era ya lo suficientemente obvia como para doler pensar en ella.

—¿Estás seguro?

Tomando una gran inhalación que llenó sus pulmones de determinación, Keith asintió.

—Él ama a Allura, es lo único que le importó y lo único que le importará. Desde el primer momento en que la conoció estaba buscando llamar su atención hasta hartarla. Lucía feliz haciéndolo, aún si ella terminaba enojada, para él era suficiente. Era muy obvio cómo todo terminaría para él.

Krolia sólo lo oyó hablar con una calma sabia. En su rostro, una pequeña sonrisilla que Keith no llegó a ver, estropeada el gesto neutral.

—Incluso estaba celoso de cualquiera que se le acercara, y yo fui tan tonto como para creer que yo… Oh, era un mocoso estúpido y arrogante.

—Bueno, recuerdo que siempre te quejaste sobre lo molesto que era Lance.

—Sí.

—Te molestaba hasta hartarte—ella ofreció.

—Todo el tiempo—él rió, recordando con melancolía al chispeante Lance de hace años. Uno que, probablemente, no volvería.

—Intentaba siempre enojarte, llamar tu atención no importa qué…

—Sí, era irri- —paró, mirando la sonrisa de su madre. ¿Acaso ella…?— No, no es lo que-

—Y cuando este chico Griffin te invitó a un combate, estaba tan celoso.

—Porque él quería pelear con James, quería lucirse.

—Sí, lucirse frente a ti.

—¡Porque creía que éramos rivales!

— Verónica bromeó con pedirte una cita  una vez y él se negó antes que tú, le gritó a _ella_.

—¡Es su hermana!

—Le dijiste que los alteanos _tal vez_  no eran tu tipo y se enojó, estuve en esa cena.

—¡Creyó que estaba insultando sus marcas! ¡Las marcas de Allura!

—Ni siquiera disfrutó la boda de Shiro porque le presentaste a Vrokak.

—Él no- No lo hizo.

¿Lance lo hizo?

¿Lance estuvo celoso?

Recordando mejor, ni siquiera recordaba haberlo visto bailar, apenas charlar con personas cercanas. Lance no se había mantenido como la persona más chispeante de todas después de su pérdida, pero nunca había sido tan gruñón como en esa fiesta, si lo pensaba mejor….

¿Le gustaba a Lance? ¿Llegó a ser correspondido aquél tonto amor adolescente del que tanto se reprochaba?

—Lo amas— Krolia sentenció con suma seguridad, su mano se deslizó por la espalda de Keith y lo empujó a un leve abrazo cómodo que mitigó el impacto que las revelaciones tenían en él— no sé si tu le gustes tanto como pienso, es incierto.  Pero lo que en verdad importa ahora es que él te gusta y estás acoplado a él, no puedes cambiarlo, no así. Ahora, ¿Vrokak te gusta? ¿Lo amas? Porque si lo amas, no lo lastimarás amando a alguien más.

El calor de su madre tranquilizó un poco el martilleo en la cabeza de Keith, el olor familiar inundó sus pulmones y asentó su estómago mientras la idea se terminaba de construir en su cabeza.

—Tú mereces algo mejor que esto, Vrokak también.

Repentinamente apenado, Keith entendió.

Vrokak no lo sanaría, no le haría olvidar. Vrokak y sus sentimientos eran mucho más que su distracción. Eran otra personas confiando en una pareja que debía servir como un apoyo mutuo, él no era su distracción y no merecía ser tratado como tal.

Y Lance… Lance era un terreno tan débil e incierto…

—No te atrevas a apartarte— Keith le susurró contra el pecho de la armadura, Krolia rió en respuesta, afianzado el abrazo alrededor de su hijo. Eran pocos los momentos como aquellos, en los que Krolia podía sentir vulnerable a Keith y tenía la oportunidad de acunarle como una madre cariñosa, en la privacidad de una habitación.

—No pensaba hacerlo—le respondió.

**-**

**_“Entre tanto;  intento recaudar rostros, corazones, amantes”_ **

**-**

Tardaron unas horas en estabilizarlo, cuando el médico terminó de tomar muestras y le aseguró que su lote de medicinas llegaría hasta el día siguiente, pudo retirarse a sus habitaciones. Vrokak no estaba, había sido llamado con carácter de urgencia a una reunión diplomática en el sistema Ullipa, así que Keith tuvo todo un ciclo nocturno galra para pensar sobre su nueva situación.

Vrokak era una pareja fantástica, había respeto en su relación y a veces, por breves segundos,  Keith podía olvidar que amaba a otro cuando estaba junto a él. ¿Pero era correcto? Vrokak decía quererlo, si pensaba todo de forma sencilla estar juntos era un beneficio mutuo, Vrokak obtenía una relación con la persona que quería y Keith se distraía un poco de su corazón obsesivo.

Aún así, volvía a él la pregunta: ¿Era correcto? ¿Era correcto utilizar a Vrokak? ¿Yacer con él cuando ya había una certeza indestructible de que nunca podría corresponder la intensidad de sus sentimientos?

Aunque se negara a formarla de la manera adecuada, Keith ya conocía la respuesta.

Cosmo ocupó el espacio de Vrokak en la cama esa noche. Y mientras Keith  se abrazaba contra la gran bola de pelos, encontró que realmente no habría un remplazo para Vrokak en su vida, ni mucho menos para Lance. Ambos eran distintos, le hacían daño en sus particulares formas de actuar, tan inocentes y confiados, con sus sonrisas grandes y juvenil risa.

Y así como era distinto el impacto que generaban en su vida, lo era el cariño que les tenía.

Al día siguiente despertó tarde, Cosmo ya se había desaparecido y una figura alta estaba sentada en la silla de la sala comedor. Con los hombros anchos encuadrados hacia adelante en una posición cansada y pesadas bolsas bajo los cálidos ojos, Vrokak lo observó despertar con una leve sonrisa.

—Buenos días, pequeño mañanero.

Keith parpadeó, lento, demasiado adormilado como para reaccionar rápido frente a una estampa que ya era doméstica y usual. Se estiró, con el cabello largo revuelto sobre la cara, y volvió a mirar la sonrisa de Vrokak intentando concentrarse en un punto perdido de su mente que le había estado gritando algo importante hace segundos.

—Me dijeron que estuviste en la bahía médica—Vrokak soltó, jugando con un pequeño cachivache de piedra tirado sobre la mesa. Keith se sentó de un solo tirón al recordar. ¡Estaba acoplado! ¡Con Lance de todas las personas! ¡Estaba acoplado y Vrokak ya lo sabía!

Miró a Vrokak, alarmado de encontrar algún gesto que revelara algún conocimiento sobre el asunto. Pero el otro galra sólo le devolvió una confundida mirada, sus largas orejas puntiagudas estaban echadas atrás, como las de un niño, y la comisura de sus delgados labios comprimidas en una expresión graciosa.

—Debo- —Susurró con cautela, al ver la alarma en el rostro de Keith—, ¿debo preocuparme? ¿Es algo grave?

Keith no tenía voz para ese momento, algo pegajoso comprimía su garganta hasta cerrarla, y el peso de sus propios pulmones no les permitían expandirse de forma adecuada.

Él no lo sabía.

Y Keith _debía_ decirle.

—Es-estoy bien—su  voz sonó a duras penas, estrangulada por un sentimiento demasiado grande como para ser descrito.

Vrokak no estuvo muy convencido, por lo que dejaba a relucir la expresión en su rostro, él se levantó de la silla para sentarse junto a Keith. Su peso hundió la cama en un punto donde Keith no quiso mirar. La manera en que un gesto tan vano le incomodó, fue un pequeño recordatorio de la facilidad con la que Vrokak se había metido bajo su piel.

—¿Estás seguro? Te veo algo pálido—la voz de Vrokak susurró, lo suficientemente cerca como para estremecer sus nervios sensibles. Una garra rozó su mejilla cuando él tomó un mechón de cabello para colocarlo tras su oreja, Keith suspiró bajo el leve toque en respuesta.

Ya estaba cansado de esa pregunta.

El silencio en la habitación apenas pudo acallar los pensamientos de Keith, podía sentir el calor de Vrokak a su lado, y con ello las sensaciones contradictorias que evocaba en él. Comodidad acompañado de angustia, satisfacción con opresión,  cariño con rechazo.

Era confuso y frustrante, ponía de punta cada uno de los nervios de su piel.

—¿Tú-

Lo que pretendió ser una pregunta firme resulto un resoplido, teñido de duda y frustración.

Vrokak lo vio gruñir, apretando sus manos contra el rostro para calmar el cosquilleo maligno bajo su piel que no le dejaba pensar con claridad. Estaba tenso, lo sentía en sus hombros y probablemente Vrokak podía ver la línea de sus músculos bajo la delgada ropa de cama, y eso sólo lo hacía peor.

—¿Me amas?

Debió ser un golpe repentino para Vrokak cuando Keith se volteó. Fue enfrentado contra los chispeantes ojos decididos de un galra afectado por la frustración y a las palabras más íntimas que su especie podría entonar.

No había piedad.

—¿Me amas, Vrokak? ¿Darías la vida por mí? ¿Morirías sin mí?

La tenue media luz de la habitación apenas si sombreó la expresión de Vrokak, su rostro estaba tenso por el golpe de la sorpresa, su boca entreabierta en una breve brecha y las finas cejas oprimiendo hacia arriba los pliegues de su frente.

Miró hasta los labios de Keith, y luego de nuevo a los oscuros ojos color violeta, con la duda impresa en su entrecejo arqueado y la posición de su cuerpo.

—S-sí— respondió al fin, alejándose un poco para sentirse menos incómodo—, me gustas, tengo la certeza de querer pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Con el tiempo, es mi objetivo aprender a amarte como se ama a las parejas de toda la vida.

Keith pudo sentir toda la presión en sus músculos desinflarse con lentitud, el alivio tomó su lugar, lamiendo con tranquilidad el cosquilleo que antes lo había atiborrado hasta la coronilla.

—Ese es el problema.

Vrokak titubeó, acercándose de nuevo, intentó encontrar en algún gesto de Keith algo que le revelara lo que pensaba. Pero, en su lugar, sólo obtuvo la visión de un perfil sereno y pálido.

Keith siempre había sido una visión extraña y fascinante, con las mejillas coloreadas de rosado y esa piel demasiado clara contrastante con los cabellos negros. Era humano, pero al mismo tiempo tan galra, que fascinaba con su sola visión.

A Vrokak le había encantado aquello, ver esa afilada seguridad residir en una persona tan pequeña y aparentemente frágil. Hacía más fácil dejarse fascinar por la devastadora ferocidad de un guerrero, cuando tenía aquel rostro inofensivo y suave.

Tan fácil enamorarse.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir.

—Es un problema—Keith repitió, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, finalmente decidido en su resolución—, no te amo, y tú lo sabes. Esperas que yo aprenda a amarte como tú esperas aprender a amarme, ¿cierto?

Como un niño al que se le explicaba algo complicado, Vrokak asintió.

—Pero no puedo…

—Keith, no menosprecies-

—Estoy acoplado.

Ante la revelación, la voz de Vrokak se suspendió en el aire, estuvo congelado por unos segundos, con la boca abierta, una mano suspendida a medio camino hasta Keith y los ojos empequeñecidos por el aturdimiento. Keith se negó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con toda su ferocidad oculta en algún lugar de la habitación.

—Con alguien más—prosiguió—, no sé… cómo pasó. Pero pasó.

El crujido de ropa sonó detrás de Keith y la cama rechinó bajo el peso de Vrokak cuando se reacomodó.

Estaba, finalmente, rindiéndose.

—Habías actuado un poco extraño últimamente— dijo, con una voz tan suave y comprensiva que casi hizo llorar a Keith. Había demasiado entendimiento en esa voz.

Vrokak siempre había sido demasiado compresivo, demasiado noble.

—No quería preocuparte…

—Eso creí.

De nuevo el silencio se extendió entre ellos, no era cómodo y apretaba sus pechos con la presura de llenarlo con algún sonido. Pero, ¿qué decir? Parecía que nada era correcto pero que todo debía ser dicho.

—Sabía… —Vrokak volvió a hablar, paró y luego se reacomodó de nuevo en la cama. Keith lo conocía tan bien de aquellos escasos meses, que intuía la posición de sus hombros, caídos hacia adelante para hacer parecer su enorme figura más pequeña, con los pulgares juntos y las manos enterradas entre los muslos. No necesita voltear para verlo en su mente, y el sentimiento que le embargaba al hacerlo, no era amor ni mucho menos deseo; era algo mucho más parecido a un cariño familiar. Lentamente, la voz de Vrokak volvió a elevarse—, sabía que amabas a alguien más. Y, creí, que podría ayudar, que podría hacerte olvidar…. Pero creo que esto es más fuerte que un simple gusto. En verdad lo amas, a Lance, ¿no? El paladín azul.

La calma se disipó con la pronunciación del fatídico nombre, todos los nervios saltaron de nuevo y Keith se  vio obligado a voltearse para ver a Vrokak. El otra mitad galra sólo le sonrió ante la obvia pregunta en su rostro.

—Fue en la fiesta, él parecía querer asesinarme y tú te tensabas cuando lo veías. Eran muy-

—Obvios—Asintió Keith, casi riéndose—, me lo han dicho.

Y de nuevo, el silencio. Desviaron la mirada y luego volvieron a mirarse, mordiéndose los labios para no decir alguna tontería.

—Lo comprendo—asintió Vrokak—, pero a pesar de todo estoy seguro de que lo nuestro hubiese sido grandioso.

—¿Sin “esto”?—Keith se señaló a sí mismo, señalando los sentimientos por Lance o los síntomas del “rebote” en su cuerpo, cualquiera de los dos se atenían a la misma naturaleza— Probablemente: sí, hubiera funcionado.

Vrokak resopló, con una media sonrisa y esa mirada de adoración en su rostro que incomodaba a Keith por su intensidad.

—No te atrevas a sentir culpa— le dijo, poniendo una mano grande en su mejilla. Keith se apoyó al toque, y por primera vez, este se sintió íntimo, mas no intrusivo—, porque te voy a superar algún día, pequeño. Me va a costar tanto como cruzar los anillos de una supernova “Ia”, pero lo haré.

La espumosa risa surgió del pecho de Keith en un instante, inundando la habitación con un nuevo ambiente. La amistad, tímida y frágil, empezó a nacer en ese momento.

—Vas a necesitar mucha suerte—contraatacó, Vrokak hizo una mueca fingida para pretender estar ofendido.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Soy un buen piloto, no la necesito! Ni Zarkon podría superarme en navegar olas de radiación.

Y de nuevo, hizo reír de la forma más estúpida a Keith.

—Voy a extrañar esto—resopló. Amor o no, se había desnudado a Vrokak como no lo había hecho con cualquiera, se había abandonado a su confianza y por más que no fuera el tipo correcto de cariño para la relación que pretendieron, el cariño estaba allí.

—No me iré a otra parte, Almirante— Vrokak rió, mirando alrededor de la habitación con melancolía—, con suerte, el único cambió por aquí será mi mudanza. 

—Con mucha suerte.

Se miraron, sonrieron y aceptaron a regañadientes que no podían estar juntos. Sellaron así una amistad que duraría el resto de sus existencias.

**-**

**_“Pero mi cuerpo sigue muerto para cualquiera que no seas tú”_ **

**-**

Los meses siguientes, ambos se vieron obligados a sanar por su cuenta, junto a los seres queridos y los conocidos cercanos.

Lance se ocupó de la granja, con las junimoras negándose a recuperarse y siendo el principal producto de la granja, tuvieron que dejar crecer gran parte de las anémonas para suplir los encargos más flexibles. Fueron días duros para la granja, en donde se levantaron temprano y se acostaron tarde, trabajando. Para Lance fue un consuelo en el que pudo poner su corazón, mientras su mente reacomodaba todo  con el pasar del tiempo.

Al mismo tiempo, Keith ayudó a Vrokak a mudarse a otras habitaciones, y dio un anuncio sobre su ruptura días después, cuando la decisión ya fue definitiva y ya no hubiera dudas al respecto en ninguno de los dos. Se sumergió de nuevo en la rutina, el trabajo y el deber manteniéndolos lejos del sufrimiento de sus corazones rotos.

Ambos intentaron sanar, lo suficientemente convencidos de que aún dolía demasiado como para volver a encontrarse en persona.

Seguían extrañando las sonrisas ajenas, el color único de los ojos contrarios y la risa del otro. Seguían encontrándose en cada rincón de sus vidas y, ciertamente, cada día dolía menos e ilusionaba más. Muchas veces, uno de ellos paró la concurrencia de su vertiginoso mundo, para mirar el contacto en la pantalla de sus teléfonos pensando en llamar, en preguntar con voz tímida sobre el otro, sin saber que al otro lado, a galaxias y planetas enteros de distancia, el otro miraba con el mismo anhelo la pantalla que nunca recibiría la llamada.

El deseo de no sufrir más, siempre prevaleció. Ambos cerraron las pantallas y se decidieron a esperar a algún otro día, cuando ya no doliera tanto.

Y así, aún amándose a la distancia, sanaron.

**_-_ **

**_“Tú, que lo causaste todo”_ **

**_-_ **

El día de Allura se acercaba a pasos agigantados para Lance, en la granja ya habían recuperado al menos la mitad de cultivo de junimora y al otro lado las anémonas ya se limitaban a la mitad del cultivo, centelleantes con sus mil colores campestres. Fue un golpe de suerte demasiado oportuno que los consumidores empezaran a tener interés por la flor silvestre que parecía crecer como mala hierba en la granja.

Las ventas subieron, y para Lance estaba bien.

En su mayoría, al menos.

Finalmente, la semana esperada llegó. Lance empezó a preparar a la granja para su ausencia como todos los años, empezó a levantar temprano a Nadia para que arreara a las vacas y a Silvio para ordeñarlas, sus maletas empezaron a acumularse en un rincón de la habitación y la expectación vibró en su piel días antes.

Por años, el día de Allura era el innegable momento en el que todos se verían las caras de nuevo, compartirían los detalles de sus vidas, reirían de viejos chistes y se darían cuenta, una vez más, que seguían siendo los mismos, con rostros más viejos, pero los mismos al fin y al cabo. Aquel también era el día en el que Lance vería a Keith sin falta, no importa cuántos años llevara evitándolos, Keith no faltaría, y Lance podía regocijarse en ello, mirándolo a la distancia, bromeando de vez en cuando del típico estoicismo del hombre.

Tal vez ese año fuera distinto, tal vez no hubiera silencios incómodos llenos de sentimientos que Lance no conocía, tal vez él podría hacer que fuera distinto.

Aunque, tan pronto como recordó a Vrokak, las esperanzas de Lance se desinflaron. Keith estaba con otro, estaba feliz y era finalmente querido. Arrimando otro par de calcetines dentro de su bolso casi terminado, Lance se recordó que ya era inútil intentar cambiar algo. Keith era feliz ahora, él no tenía derecho a arruinar esa felicidad. Al menos lo vería, se dijo. Suspiró con pesar, y  cerró el último bolso de viaje.

Vería a Keith, lo vería ser feliz, se conformaría al verlo sonreír.

—¡Lance!—Su madre le gritó desde la planta baja—¡Shiro ya llegó!

—¡Ya bajo!— Lance tomó sus maletas y sacudió las dudas de su cabeza antes de bajar. Normalmente, Shiro y él se adelantaban a Altea unos días antes del “Día de Allura”, el resto del equipo llegaba después, pero era normal estar juntos incluso antes de las celebraciones después de que se volvieran una tradición de la época. Ese año su transporte era Shiro y su último modelo de caza deportivo, el cual Lance envidiaba.

El hombre ya estaba en la cocina cuando Lance bajó,  sentado en la isla, con un pedazo de pastel y Nadia, Rachel y Silvio a su lado,  los tres tan embelesados por Shiro que no paraban de hostigarlo con preguntas entusiasta e inocentes coqueteos.

—¡Ey, Shiro!

—Lance—él se levantó para estrechar sus manos, tan cordial como siempre. Feliz de sacudirse los enamorados suspiros de la hermana de Lance y sus sobrinos. Nadia y Silvio chillaron, pero Rachel sólo bufó y cedió.

—¿Cómo está Curtis?—Lance preguntó, desinflando a propósito las esperanzas de los tres enamorados que miraban a Shiro con ojos grandes e ilusionados.

—Bien, muy bien. Prefirió quedarse en casa.

Nuevamente sentado, Shiro jugó con su pastel, extrañamente nervioso. Ambos compartieron una breve charla que Nadia y Silvio escucharon en silencio hasta que se hizo demasiado obvio que Shiro vibraba por decir algo.

—Antes de irnos, ¿qué te parece si pasas a ver el cultivo nuevo? Las nuevas flores se están vendiendo bien.

Shiro aceptó enseguida, el mismo se guió hasta el exterior y Lance rió cuando el hombre respiró tranquilo en el campo abierto, lejos de todos los ojos de la familia McClain.

—Son muy hermosas—asintió Shiró, mirando la larga pradera frente a sus ojos con los brazos cruzados y una postura relajada—aunque me extraña la repentina inclusión, ¿no le quita protagonismo a las junimoras? Pensé que eran tu forma de conmemorar a Allura.

Lance volvió a reír y Shiro sólo frunció el ceño, nombrar a Allura frente a Lance a menudo no traía más que sonrisas melancólicas, no aquel sonido claro que era la olvidada risa alegre de Lance.

—Bueno, creo que a Allura no le importa mucho. Es más, creo que le gusta.

El suave viento hizo cantar las copas de los arboles con la usual calma del campo, pero Shiro, tenso a su lado, le siguió viendo con ojos duros.

—Hablas de ella como si siguiera viva.

Lance parpadeó, apenas registrando el tono agraviado en la voz de Shiro y, ante su incredulidad: soltó una tercera carcajada. Eran risas chispeantes que ya habían dejado de estar allí desde hace años, se suponía que Allura se las había llevado consigo y oírlas de nuevo no era más que una sorpresa para Shiro.

—Si te contara, Shiro. Han pasado cosas extrañas por aquí últimamente.

Shiro hizo una mueca, casi sopesando si era justo derrumbar los ánimos de Lance después de que estuvieran tantos años ausentes.

Lance lo notó.

—¿Que sucede? Te está molestando algo y no son los coqueteos de Rachel. O los de Nadia y Silvio, en todo caso.

Bien, Shiro suspiró, mejor tarde que nunca.

—No sé que ha estado pasando últimamente entre tú y Keith. Han estado evitando verse y no es de mi incumbencia. También sé que estas fechas son especiales para ti y esperas vernos a todos pero… hablé un poco con Keith y-

Lance levantó las cejas, instando a Shiro a seguir. El hombre cuadró sus hombros tensos y suspiró, rendido ante una verdad que lo incomodaba al punto de ser visible.

—Es muy probable que Keith no vaya al “Día de Allura” de este año. Intenté convencerlo, pero insistió en que es lo mejor. En verdad, no sé a qué estén jugando los dos, pero creo que deben hablar como adultos, esto no es-

—Me gusta Keith—Lance lo soltó de improvisto, antes de que Shiro siguiera hablando. Las palabras simplemente se deslizaron de su lengua con la inexplicable seguridad de ser el momento adecuado para decirse—, tal vez lo sepas, y ahora sé que al menos le guste en algún punto. Todo lo que ha pasado, en verdad lo siento, pero no ha sido nuestra intención. Creo que Keith está intentando alejarse, construir una vida con alguien más, no puedo culparlo, no tanto. Han pasado años, Shiro.

Shiro estaba pasmado, sus ojos oscuros miraron a Lance, en blanco, y luego se inundaron con algo parecido al  alivio cuando parpadeó.

—Yo- le dije que pasaría. Que tal vez podría amar a otro… Lance, lo siento. No pensé que tu-

—¿Qué me daría cuenta?—la suave risa de Lance volvió, inundando el campo despejado con el varonil tono que había adquirido con los años—, tuve un pequeño empujón, pero tengo algo del crédito. De todos modos, no lo sabías, pude haberlo hecho antes o… nunca, tú no tenías seguridad.  Keith tiene derecho a rehacer su vida, fui yo el que me estanqué, si hay un culpable…

—No lo eres tú—le cortó Shiro, tan escrupuloso como siempre. Su sinceridad cruda e innegable endulzada por el entendimiento de un líder nato, siempre habían sido la fuerza de un convencimiento avasallante en los inicios de su equipo. Y se volvían a manifestar una vez más frente a Lance—. Lo acabas de decir, no lo sabíamos. Aconsejé a Keith por su bien, ahora te aconsejo a ti. Mi experiencia tal vez no se aplique en todos, pero sé lo que es perder y amar de nuevo, sé que duele, que se siente como una traición a la persona que amas encontrar a otra que ames igual o más. Conozco cómo es sentir que luchar de nuevo parece una pérdida de tiempo, y más del mismo error.

La brisa volvió a rodearlos, el perfume de las flores se alzó, mezclándose con la sutil esencia del campo y la voz segura de Shiro. La sonrisa de Shiro ya marcaba expresiones en su rostro y su cabello claro y peinado a un lado, le otorgaba un gramo más de sabiduría a su tono calmado.

—Pero confío en ti, y confío en Keith. Los vi crecer frente a mis ojos y se han convertido en hombres extraordinarios. Si hay dos personas que pueden volver a verse y mirarse con la misma confianza  aún después de las heridas y los amores del pasado, son ustedes dos. Y aún así, a pesar de que no termine en amor, sé que lo solucionaran. Naturalmente, estoy preocupado, pero espero que lo entiendas. Son como pequeños hermanos para mí.  Pero eso no evitará que fíe de ambos.

—Gracias, Shiro—Lance no tenía más palabras y, si aún las hubiese tenido,  su garganta se cerraba con saña para evitar el paso de cualquier sonido que no fuera el llanto. Shiro lo entendió, poniendo una mano en su  hombro.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—¿Mmm?

—¿Descubrir que eres…?

—¿Bi? Sí, bueno—Lance sopesó, con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en los labios—, tuve que emborracharme para eso y recibir un regaño de Pidge, luego… creo que todo se hizo obvio.

—Ouch.

—Sí, fue realmente extraño. Pero explica muchas cosas.

Cosas como su desmedida admiración por Shiro cuando era pequeño, o como los celos ineludibles que le consumían cuando alguien siquiera se insinuaba cercano a Keith, lo atravesaban sin reserva alguna.

Tenía sentido.

Con los pensamientos en orden, ambos miraron una vez más el prado colorido de junimoras y anémonas, cómodos con lo dicho. Se tomaron un minuto más contemplando el lugar y finalmente decidieron que ya era hora de partir.

Llegaron a Altea a media tarde, exactamente a tres días del “Día de Allura”, Coran  los recibió con su usual jovialidad, los llevó a sus habitaciones y les confirmó la ausencia de Keith.

—Es el único que no ha confirmado—se lamentó Coran—, pero número 5 y número 2 llegarán mañana en la mañana.

Digiriendo apenas la innegable verdad de que Keith no iría, Lance fingió una sonrisa y asintió. Esa noche apenas lo dejaron dormir los pensamientos sobre Keith y su ausencia, pero no hubo pesadillas, nunca más hubo una.

**_-_ **

**_“Porque, si me dejas ir…_ **

**_-_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonenme por la modificación de la biología galra. Sé que puede parecer una idea ridícula pero solamente... pasó.
> 
> P.D. Disculpa extra a los biólogos, veterinarios, fisiólogos y médicos.


	5. Rojo: Si la dejas ir. Part 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En un solitario prado, Lance y Keith finalmente se reencuentran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Besos enormes a Sthefynice por betear este capítulo, a Space_Girl por sus magnificas portadas y a ustedes por acompañarme hasta el final de esta breve historia.

 

**__ **

**___ **

**_… lo has causado TODO, tú”_ **

**_-_ **

Lance se levantó temprano, tomó una ducha y se presentó en el comedor informal del palacio, donde Coran ya desayunaba. Preguntó por Shiro mientras le servían algo de fruta, Coran respondió que él se había escapado muy temprano a la ciudad, para comprar regalos que su esposo le había rogado desde hacía meses y que no volvería hasta tarde.

Eso dejaba a Lance teóricamente solo, tan pronto  como Coran se retirara a sus deberes de la realeza. Aburrido siquiera ante el pensamiento, decidió que daría una vuelta por los terrenos del palacio, las junimoras alteanas crecían con más vida en sus tierras natales, y despejarse un momento de los pensamientos que no lo dejaron dormir le vendría bien.

Lance se retiró de la mesa pensando que era lo mejor para empezar la mañana. Coran le regaló una gran sonrisa cuando le informó que pasearía por los prados, casi cómplice de alguna broma retorcida, y lo despidió.

—Disfruta los soles de la primera estación del quintante—le canturreó, había un tono malicioso en su voz que hizo fruncir el ceño de Lance.

—Sí, eso haré.

No pensó mucho en el comportamiento extraño de Coran, probablemente escondía algo, y conociéndolo, tal vez fuera una cosa intrascendente. Tomó un pasillo hasta los jardines y salió hasta la estatua de Allura. La miró, alta e imponente, casi rozando el cielo, y le sonrió, consciente de cuán diferentes habían sido desde el inicio

No se había tratado de una princesa alteana y un simple chico cubano, sino de dos personas que no soportaron el dolor de una pérdida, dos que no tenían los mismos intereses, apenas si las mismas metas, que defendían desde perspectivas distintas, mundos distintos. Allura defendía el legado de su raza. Lance, la seguridad de su familia, de las personas que amaba.

Habían estado unidos por un deber y un pesar, pero separados por lo que amaban. El Lance de 17 años había tenido razón: Allura y él eran distintos, residentes de mundos ajenos al otro,  amantes de vidas contrarias.

De Allura vivir, probablemente nunca habría funcionado más allá de Voltron. Lance estaba atado a la tierra, a sus playas ruidosas y seres queridos, y Allura a Altea, al pasado perdido, a las personas que ya no estaban. Y al fin entenderlo, Lance supo que era bueno saberlo, bueno para su corazón, su pena y sus esperanzas rotas.

Bueno dejarla ir, sabiendo que estaría bien sin ella y ella bien sin él.

Siguió caminando por el prado hasta las colinas redondeadas, desde donde las montañas podían apreciarse con mayor claridad. Lance zigzagueó por el lugar tarareando una vieja canción al viento hasta que, sin creerlo, logró ver la punta de una nave caza recién aterrizada, en el pasto suave de la colina más alta.

Una nave galra.

Una nave con el símbolo de Marmora.

¿Podría ser…?

Después de que la sorpresa lo invadiera, una idea frenética hizo que sus pies se movieran solos. Subiendo por la empinada colina, tropezó y cayó de cara a las flores, se apresuró a levantar el rostro de la tierra. Entre la espesura de la vegetación, creía poder ver a una persona de pie a unos metros de la nave, observando las montañas alargadas de Altea.

Una persona con cabello negro largo y botas apretadas a las pantorrillas.

—¿¡Keith!?—gritó, al ponerse de pie. Cuando terminó de escalar la colina, la persona se volteó y, sin dejar espacio para la duda, Keith le devolvió la incrédula mirada, con su chaqueta marrón, el cabello en una coleta y una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pálido, mucho más humano y menos galra de lo que recordaba—¡¡¡KEITH!!!

Lance casi sentía que lloraría.

Sus pies siguieron moviéndose hasta llegar a escasos metros de Keith. Allí paró, dudoso de si le estaba permitido avanzar.

—Viniste— jadeó, cansado pero con la esperanza impresa en cada letra y respiración pesada.

—Sí—Keith asintió quedo, aún aparentemente atónito. Miraba a Lance casi cegado, como si la luz hubiera interrumpido frente a él después de mucho tiempo a oscuras.

—Pensé que no vendrías—aún con la falta de aliento cerrando su garganta, el anhelo innegable se oía en la voz de Lance. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, dando pasos dubitativos que los acercaban uno a uno. Cuando se percataron, sus manos estaba extendidas, los dedos a punto de tocarse después de meses sin sentir el tacto del otro.

Casi… pero no.

Apartaron la mirada del otro junto a sus manos, mirando puntos inexistentes en el pasto o sus zapatos sucios mientras carraspeaban para disimular su incomodidad.

—Es extraño mirarte a la cara después de tanto tiempo—Keith soltó, sus ojos se dirigieron a las marcas en las mejillas de Lance y luego se desviaron— Se me había olvidado que las tenías.

Oh…

¿Era por eso? Con la punta de los dedos, Lance rozó las pequeñas pigmentaciones, suspiró, entendiendo un poco los sentimientos de Keith. A él también se le olvidaba a veces, cuando reía por horas, disfrutaba su vida y olvidaba Voltron. Entonces olvidaba a Allura y el sufrimiento que era quererla después de tanto tiempo, luego se veía en un espejo y los recuerdos volvían.

Tal vez Shiro no tenía razón, tal vez no podrían enfrentar las heridas del pasado, o tal vez…

Una repentina idea surgió de sus recuerdos de la infancia, cuando su madre intentaba que se perdonaran luego de una riña y los ponía espalda con espalda a sincerarse.

—Voltéate

—¿Qué?—siendo Keith tan denso, y en especial, tan malo para seguir ordenes, desconfió enseguida. Lance lo vio ponerse en una posición de defensa con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

—Confía en mí, Samurai, voltéate.

Con duda, Keith desenredó sus brazos, Lance dio media vuelta, mirando a Keith con sinceridad en su rostro. Kogane suspiró y se volteó con un bufido.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la que la brisa vibró sobre la colina, esparciendo pétalos de junimoras en el aire y alborotando sus cabellos en marañas desordenadas. Ambos miraron a frente, al prado abierto frente a ellos, sabían que el otro estaba allí, pero era más cómodo no mirarse.

—¿Mejor así?—Lance preguntó desde un lugar a las espaldas de Keith.

—Mejor—Keith asintió, algo de la tensión en su voz menguada.

Bien, Lance inhaló, dándose un poco de valor para empezar la charla más sincera de toda su vida. El cosquilleo peculiar que había sentido bajo aquel árbol cuando se confesó a Allura apenas era una sensación fantasmal, frente al monstruo que retorcía sus entrañas ese día. Intentó no dejarse menguar y, exhaló: —Ha sido un poco aburrido no tenerte cerca.

—Sí, sentí lo mismo—respuesta corta pero sincera. Keith no estaba cerrado, eso era bueno. Lance lo escuchó removerse en su lugar antes de hacer lo mismo, acercándose un poco más hacia la voz del otro hombre.

—Ha sido mucho tiempo… ¿Cuánto…?

—Tres años, casi cuatro—Keith intentó que la declaración fuera casual, que no se notara que había contado cada día, mes y año. Cambió su peso al otro pie, cinco centímetros más cerca.

—Vaya—la voz de Lance se quebró por la sorpresa—, en verdad es mucho.

—Sí.

Había tanto entre ellos, tantas dudas, tantas cosas que decir, pero las gargantas se cerraban, el orgullo paraba las palabras. ¿Y si en realidad el otro no sentía lo mismo? ¿Y si ya era demasiado tarde? ¿O muy pronto? ¿Y si no era lo correcto?

El viento volvió a soplar contra ellos, haciendo silbar sus orejas. Lance se balanceó, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras, sin saberlo, acortaba más la distancia.

—Y… ¿Cómo ha estado todo de tu lado?—Lance decidió que atacar con la opción casual era lo adecuado, ir por debajo de la superficie funcionaba bien con un Keith a la defensiva.

Keith, por su parte, dudó de nuevo. Se cruzó de brazos otra vez y jugó con la posición de sus pies. ¿Debería decirlo? se preguntó, ¿haría una diferencia?

—Rompí con Vrokak— Conciso, sin más rodeos. Era lo que venía a aclarar, era lo que su pecho estaba intentando sacar. Si a Lance no le importaba, si era información suelta para él, entonces-

—¿¡Qué!? — La alegre exclamación de Lance interrumpió el tren de pensamientos de Keith por el repentino júbilo en su voz—¡Eso es grand- !— Lance estuvo a punto de voltearse, impulsado por la emoción, hasta que su cerebro volvió a repasar la frase. Aquello era un rompimiento, era una noticia triste… se suponía que era malo— es- es muy triste—dijo en tono bajo, sin un verdadero sentimiento de pesar en su voz— ¿Qué sucedió?

La fatídica  pregunta. Keith cerró los ojos, intentado calmar el desesperado latido de su corazón.

—No funcionó. No es a quién amo.

Un “oh” quedo, salió como un suspiro aliviado del pecho de Lance. Con el corazón martilleando contra su sien, dio otro paso hacia atrás mientras rascaba su pantorrilla con la punta de su zapato, el peso ligero de la espalda de Keith contra él lo sobresaltó.

No movieron un solo músculo, hombro contra hombro, finalmente sintiendo el calor del otro después de tanto tiempo, como un néctar dulce cuyo sabor era irrepetible y, al mismo tiempo, insuficiente para su saciedad.

—No quiero hacerle el mismo daño que esa persona me causó, él no lo merece—siguió Keith—. Es un gran amigo ahora.

Y con esa agridulce declaración, ambos se dejaron deslizar hasta el suelo, espalda con espalda, mirando hasta el horizonte pintado de junimoras coloridas y frescos cielos despejados. Sentados a la par, con los corazones puestos en sus palabras y las esperanzas recién resurgidas.

—¿En verdad dolió tanto?—la voz de Lance, tenue, se alzó por sobre el bramido del viento una vez más.

Keith, por un momento, no quiso responder. Su aliento era insuficiente para conectar las palabras, y su lastimado pecho retumbaba todavía con pena.

—Sí, cada minuto, cada sonrisa, cada beso— recordarlo siquiera hacía que su pecho doliera, tal y como lo había hecho desde el primer momento en que vio a Lance y Allura juntos, en aquella visión del abismo cuántico.

—Keith, lo siento, yo nunca tuve idea.

A Lance sólo le respondió el viento, sintiendo como Keith removía a sus espaldas, acurrucándose sobre sí mismo como solía hacer cuando se sentía vulnerable.

Lance lo conocía tan bien que casi podía ver su rostro, con las espesas cejas fruncidas, los labios arrugados y el flequillo echado sobre el rostro pálido.

Keith susurró, bajo, y luego habló en voz alta: —Me rompiste el corazón, pedazo a pedazo, con cada sonrisa, cada estúpido coqueteo… un día llegué a pensar- llegué a pensar que sí te gustaba y entonces…

Silencio, de nuevo.

Lance sabía lo que seguía. Seguía Allura, Allura y él, Allura sacrificándose, su luto por ella. Su fehaciente declaración de amor eterno que prometía no ser traspasado por nada ni por nadie.

—Es tu culpa, tienes toda la culpa… — prosiguió Keith, con tanta rabia y enojo en su voz que casi ahogaba la seguridad de Lance—. De esta sensación asfixiante que no me deja seguir. No puedo avanzar sin verte, pero duele verte, no puedo pensar en otros pero duele pensar en ti… es una tortura… y es tu culpa.

Una espina se enterró en el pecho de Lance tan rápido como la rabia que había llegado a las palabras de Keith.

—Tú te fuiste, también me heriste— Contraatacó, repentinamente aquello no era una aclaración de su sentimientos, si no una lucha de quién hería más profundo al otro—. No soy el único culpable.

— ¡Lo hice por ti! ¡Para que te quedaras con Red! ¡Pensé que serías más feliz así!—Keith gritó, moviéndose con gestos frenéticos tras de Lance.

—Pues pensaste mal. ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Confiaba en ti y te fuiste! ¡Huiste al primer momento en que empecé a sentir… algo!

—¿Y por eso es mi culpa? Tú la amabas a ella. ¿Cómo crees que se sentía tenerte tan cerca y no poder siquiera rozarte! ¡Te evité! ¿¡Y qué!?

—¡Pues no fue lo correcto! ¡Eso! ¡Huiste, y el resto fue tu culpa!

—¿¡Pues qué querías que hiciera!?

—¡¡LUCHAR!!—el grito rasgó el aire, la colina estaba quieta de un momento a otro, y la brisa ausente. Ambos se voltearon,  frente a frente,  con los ojos empapados y las mejillas oscurecidas. Sus pechos subían y bajaban con los alientos pesados, inundados por los sentimientos acumulados de años. Sus miradas fueron atraídas una a la otra como estrellas que colisionaban sobre la otra, por la fuerza de su propia gravedad.

Intensas, como el mensaje en sus palabras.

—Luchar—Lance repitió en un susurró ahogado, sin aliento ni convicción. Tomó las mejillas de Keith, que rebozaban de lágrimas y le miró a los ojos mientras él mismo lloraba, las lágrimas desbordaban de su rostro y la voz le raspaba en la garganta lastimada: — ¡Luchar por mí! ¡Luchar por nosotros! ¡Sabías que yo te quería! ¡Lo supiste porque yo era un idiota tan obvio que podría haberlo sabido cualquiera! ¡Pero fue más fácil huir para ti!

—¡Estabas ciego!—Keith rugió, todavía con las manos de Lance firmemente apostadas a cada mejilla.

—¡Pues me hubieras hecho ver!—le insistió, sollozando.

—¿¡Cómo sabría qué era lo mejor para ti!? ¡Tú la amabas! ¡Aún la amas!

—¡Es a ti a quién amo!—Chilló. Ambos se miraron de nuevo,  con la sorpresa impresa en sus pupilas dilatadas y mejillas oscurecidas por el rubor del llanto. Lance se lamió los labios sin apartar la mirada de Keith, buscando valentía dentro de él para seguir hablando—. Siempre fuiste tú. Desde Garrison, no había nadie más que tú. Dios, es tan tonto como se escucha pero es verdad. Odiaba- odio cuando algo te hace infeliz, odio cuando te cierras, odio ese Mullet tuyo, odio tu sonrisa, tu rostro; tu maldita risa cuando apenas la escuchaba, odiaba no tenerlos para mí y creí…  que si ambos éramos ambos hombres no podías sentir lo mismo por mí, que la única forma en que podía ganarme tu atención era como piloto. Pero… si llegaba a enterarme que eras tan miserable…

Los alientos estaban cerca,  las miradas iluminadas por sentimientos que apenas podrían llegar a ser descritos, y mientras cada palabra cerraba un centímetro más entre ambos, la innegable realidad de que estaban a punto de besarse se hacía más tangible.

—Lance, no…

Las manos halaron el rostro de Keith, los labios  se encontraron, tímidos y resecos por el llanto. Keith no se atrevió a cerrar los ojos en aquel instante eterno, cuando los sonidos del exterior se amortiguaron por el sonido de sus corazones y la realidad a su alrededor se difuminó en una insulsa mota descartable por la devastadora sensación de sentir el calor del otro.

Miró a Lance, con los párpados firmemente cerrados y las delgadas cejas juntas, los soles de Altea espolvoreando con brillo su piel morena y las escasas pestañas oscuras.

Probó con un parpadeo, luego otro y para cuando correspondió el beso, formando ligeros picos en los labios resbaladizos de Lance, ya se había abandonado a la sensación y a la intimidad de la oscuridad.

Se separaron en menos de un minuto, las manos de Keith estaba en el cuello de Lance y las de Lance aún en sus mejillas. Con ojos grandes se miraron sorprendidos,  los labios sonrosados y sus corazones apretados en un puño.

—Creo que de verdad te amo… —Lance prosiguió, con tantos sentimientos en su voz que encogían cada vez más el pecho de Keith con la incredulidad y el anhelo—Quiero decir, de verdad, no lo sé, es confuso, pero… cuando te veo.

—Es como morir… —Keith completó, sin aliento.

—Es extraño, y estúpido.

—Es aterrador.

Y era tonto, decidieron en silencio, la euforia en sus pechos formando temblorosas sonrisas en sus rostros.

—Es precioso—La risa de Lance finalmente se liberó de su pecho. Allí, apoyado  a su frente, Keith pudo ver de nuevo aquella abierta sonrisa juvenil que lo enamoró de aquel muchacho torpe que ahora era un hombre hábil y sincero.

—Es demasiado bueno para ser real—Keith negó, con su propia risa atascada en la garganta y las perlas brillantes del llanto olvidado en las comisuras de sus ojos.

—Pero es real.

Era real, y era casi imposible creerlo, cuando la risa abandonó sus labios, nacida de la más pura y regocijante incredulidad, volvieron a mirarse el uno al otro con el amor y el deseo que había estado latente por años en sus miradas anhelantes.

Se besaron una vez más, un poco más desesperados, bebiendo de los labios del otro, devorando lentamente, beso a beso, con los dedos arañando las camisas, apartando los mechones de pelo y las bocanadas de aire, apenas dejando salir los suspiros de saciedad. Se abalanzaron contra el otro, Lance atrapó la cintura de Keith cuando cayó de espaldas al pasto y Keith al rostro de Lance cuando se recostó contra su pecho.

—Perdóname—Keith jadeó, cuando sus labios estuvieron entumecidos y tuvieron que descansar, sintiendo los latidos en el pecho de Lance estremecer su piel con cada retumbo—, fui cobarde. Huí, por tres años enteros, y sólo logré hacer más daño.

—Ambos estábamos ciegos—Lance negó, aferrándose a Keith como lo había hecho todos esos años al mantenerlo a su lado— Yo fui egoísta, quería tenerte solo para mí sin devolverte nada a cambio, ambos nos equivocamos.

—El gran Lance McClain admitiendo que se equivocó.

Lance se sonrió, el deje malicioso en sus comisuras extendiéndose lentamente con jovialidad.

—No te acostumbres, Mullet.

Keith apoyó a barbilla en el pecho de Lance, observó la sonrisa del otro hombre extenderse y correspondió el gesto con una más suave, más blanda y enternecida.

Extrañaba esa sonrisa. Aquel brillo innegable, esa esencia casi cegadora que Lance desprendía cuando en realidad era él, sin pesar, sin tristeza; sólo Lance.

—Te amo—le susurró, con los ojos encapuchados y el brillo enamorado en sus ojos purpurinos bailando como centelleantes estrellas.

—Lo sé—Lance agradeció a cada Dios existente tener a Keith entre sus brazos para poder satisfacer las ansias de hundirlo en sus brazos al ver sus apasionados ojos centellear. Suspiró, apartando un mechón de cabello del rostro de Keith con la adoración destilando de cada toque.

Ambos no podían creerlo, aferrados al otro temían que despertaran de un grandioso sueño, pero al mismo tiempo, reían, desbordados de dicha e incredulidad. Tan enamorados que parecían haber pasado unos pocos días en vez de años. Siguieron riendo, dejando besos esparcidos por sus rostros hasta que los labios dolieran y las mejillas estuvieran entumecidas de tanto reír.

El viento hacía remolinos a su alrededor, celebrando su dicha y, lentamente, se daban cuenta de que no iban a desaparecer, que no era un sueño, que era real el hecho de que se amaban, que se correspondían, tan real que dolía en sus pechos desbordados de alegría.

Pudieron haber pasado el resto de la mañana así, acurrucados en el pasto, mirándose a los ojos con ilusión, las piernas enredadas sobre si y los dedos acariciando sus rostros con lentitud, como tan solo dos enfermos de amor podían hacer.

Pero tuvieron que brillar.

Las malditas marcas alteanas tuvieron que _brillar._

Keith se reincorporó con brusquedad hasta arrodillarse frente a él, mirando con horror las delgadas marcas azules.

—¿Keith?—Lance masculló, sorprendido por el repentino arrebato.

La última que las había visto brillar…

—Tus meji-

Una presión de aire lo calló al presionarlo de nuevo contra el pecho de Lance en un duro empujón, luego un sonoro estruendo estremeció la tierra, desestabilizando a ambos al intentar reincorporarse.

Cubriéndose el uno al otro, voltearon justo a tiempo para observar a los dos imponentes leones mecánicos rugirles al viento de las colinas de Altea. Eran Red y Blue, colocados uno al lado de otro frente a Keith y Lance, que los miraban incrédulos.

—Son… —Lance tartamudeo.

—Los leones—asintió Keith, tan asombrado como su… ¿amante? ¿Su pareja? ¡Ni siquiera sabían qué eran, y dos leones robóticos supuestamente perdidos los interrumpían!

—Son…

—Red y Blue.

—Pero…

—¡LANCE! ¡KEITH!— en la base de la colina, Coran miraba con la misma incredulidad a los leones con la que ambos los miraban. Un grupo de sirvientes alteanos corría tras de él, soltando gritos de júbilo y asombro.

Las mejillas de Lance seguían brillando cuando Coran escaló hasta la punta, él miró a Lance y luego a los leones, los tomó de los brazos a ambos y luego apunto a los leones gigantes como si ya no fueran lo suficientemente obvios para ser vistos:—¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?

—N-no, no lo sé—Lance masculló, alternando su mirada entre Coran y los leones—. No los llamamos, ¿tú los llamaste?—le preguntó a Keith. Las miradas  acusadoras entonces se dirigieron a él.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡NO!

—¿Entonces quién?— Coran los zarandeó de atrás hacia adelante, como si sacudirlos resolviera las preguntas.

—¡NO lo sabemos! ¡Suelta!

Keith se zafó del agarre pero Lance no, él se mantuvo quieto, observando a ambos leones con meditativa atención, sus marcas brillaban todavía y parecía haber algo de entendimiento en su expresión relajada.

—Creo que fue Allura—soltó sin más, con una seguridad en su tono de voz que heló a todos los presentes.

—¿¡Qué Quiznak estás diciendo!?—Coran fue escéptico al principio, era compresible, pero Keith, que la había oído y la había visto ya, miró a Lance con inquietud y se acercó con cautela.

—¿Tú, también… la viste?—Lance se giró, observó a Keith con asombro un momento y luego sonrió, por supuesto que Allura los atosigaría a los dos, era ella después de todo. No le respondió a Keith, pero el gesto de entendimiento fue suficiente para él. Volvió su mirada a los leones, dejando arrastrar el olvidado ronroneó de Blue a su mente una vez más.

Cerró los ojos por un minuto, intentando descifrar el mensaje después de años sin comunicarse con su vieja amiga.

Keith retuvo a Coran mientras Lance se concentraba, hubo un chasquido en el aire, justo en el momento en que Lance volvía a abrir los ojos.

—¡Súbete a tu león!—le gritó a Keith, antes de que Blue se inclinara para dejarlo entrar. Keith negó, aún sosteniendo el brazo de Coran en su lugar.

—¡Pero Black no está!

—¡Tu sabes cuál es tu león, Keith! Coran, ven conmigo.

Coran dudó, miró a Keith, que estaba tan desconcertado como él, y se encogió de hombros para ir tras de Lance. Aún aturdido, Keith miró a Coran subir a Blue, ¿su León? ¿A qué…?

Red volvió a rugir cuando Blue se enderezó, ya abordada. Keith pudo sentir la exasperación de la consciencia de Red rodar por su espina dorsal, anonadado por la olvidada emoción que era tener otra consciencia deslizándose por su cuerpo.

—Ey, chica—  le sonrió, entendiendo al fin. Red era su león, la que lo había probado y acogido, la única que había podido llenar un vacío que se sentía masivo en sus años de adolescencia, cuando no había madre ni padre a quién acudir. Ella ronroneó en su cabeza, satisfecha de que finalmente entendiera, y lo empujó a abordar cuando se inclinó para abrir su boca.

—¿Keith, ya estás a bordo?—Lance preguntó por el comunicador sin mirar realmente la pantalla. Coran estaba inclinado junto a él, mirando con ojos brillantes la cabina de Blue.

—Sí— Keith respondió en automático, su cerebro todavía procesaba los casi olvidados escondrijos de Red, el olor peculiar y la sensación de los controles bajo sus dedos apretados—, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Deja que Red te guíe—Fue la simple respuesta que Lance le dio, antes de que Red y Blue se elevaran para propulsarse hasta la estratosfera de Altea. El familiar color del espacio estrellado contra las luces de las cabinas encendió algo de melancolía en ambos, los planetas se hicieron un borrón difuso tras de ellos al momento siguiente, cuando Blue y Red les dieron la orden de avanzar a una velocidad que solo los leones de Voltron podían alcanzar.

—Oh, demonios—Gruñó Lance, masticando las palabras con una torturada diversión. Frente a ellos, un agujero de gusano empezaba a formarse—. Allura, debes estar jugando.

—¿¡Cómo es posible!? ¡No hay ningún teludav cerca de este sector!—gritaba Coran a través del comunicador, mientras Keith  concordaba con Lance, porque Allura no podía ser más cruel, o tal vez era su forma de bromear con ellos.

Las formas de un ser interestelar les eran ajenas, después de todo, muchas cosas habían entretenido a Bob. A pesar de su reticencia antes de entrar, la misma sensación de estrépito que sintieran en el pasado los atravesó al cruzar el agujero. El largo espacio se prolongó por unos minutos extendidos por la angustia, hasta que atravesaron la otra punta.

—No.

Al menos Coran había dicho algo, Keith y Lance sólo boquearon, observando el agujero blanco arrebolarse sobre sí mismo. Eran muchos sucesos unos tras otros, inhibiendo su capacidad de siquiera sorprenderse.

—Es la entrada de Oriande.

—¿Es lo que es?—Keith inhaló, rodeando un escombro con su león.

—¡Sí!—gimieron Coran y Lance al mismo tiempo, Keith los observó hacer muecas a través de la pantalla del comunicador—. Allura y Lotor lo descubrieron antes de que volvieras, era la cosa extraña que la bruja utilizó para rasgar las realidades.

—Pero fue destruido…

—Tal vez Allura también lo restauró—Lance ofreció, encogiéndose de hombros—, se supone que sólo podían entrar los alteanos con las marcas de los elegidos.

Lance había estado muriendo por los celos aquella vez, cuando Lotor y Allura fueron elegidos por Oriande para entrar, no por el honor que significaba, si no por el hecho de la intimidad que implicaba que esos dos compartieran algo tan especial para ambos.

Ahora…

Ahora parecía justo.

—¿Por qué Allura nos traería aquí entonces?— Keith había escuchado las rápidas historias sobre Oriande, Sicline y Lotor. Lo había tratado como mera información de guerra, y evitó los detalles escabrosos para mantenerse lo más apartado posible de los aspectos sentimentales. Pero conocía la historia de Oriande, y sabía que no pasarían de forma segura sin ser alteanos y dignos.

—Creo que- —Lance zumbó, ponderando de nuevo su extraña conexión con la esencia de Allura. Uno de sus dedos trazó una marca en su mejilla, que todavía brillaban—Creo que ella quiere que entremos.

—¿QUÉ?—Coran se abalanzó sobre Lance, tomándolo de los hombros firmemente para evitar que tomara sus controles—¡No podemos entrar allí sin que nos fría!

—Pues es lo que quiere.

—¿Allura quiere matarnos?— Lance bufó ante la pregunta inocente de Keith, restregó una mano  contra su rostro para darse paciencia y negó.

—NO, ella quiere que entremos a Oriande.

—¡Pues es lo mismo!—el grito de Coran lanzó un chirrido por el comunicador, Keith gimió, tapándose los oídos.

—Ella dice que está bien—Lance masculló, ya harto.

—¿Estás seguro de que estás interpretando bien a Allura? Quiero decir… ¿es su voz la que escuchas? ¿O sólo adivinas como “crees” que está intentando decirte algo?

—Keith, ELLA-QUIERE-QUE- _EN-TRE-MOS_ —puntualizó con cada gesto—. _Eeeentrar_ ¡No hay ciencia en adivinar eso!

—¿¡Entonces si lo estás adivinando!?—volvió a gemir Coran.

Entre los gritos de Coran, las preguntas de Keith y la insistente presión de Allura, Lance estaba perdiendo los nervios.

—¡Jesucristo! ¡Voy a entrar!

—¡Lance, no!

—¡Vamos a mooriIIIIIR!

Mientras Coran gritaba por su vida, Lance lanzó en picada a Blue dentro de agujero. Para favorecer a Keith, él  se debatió al menos un segundo para luego chasquear los labios y seguirle. No hubo verdadera resistencia, el agujero blanco zumbó a su alrededor, pero no les hizo un verdadero daño a los leones.

—¿Esto es todo…? ¡Oh, bueno! No es tan malo. ¡Wow! ¿¡QUÉ ES ESO!?

El parloteo de Coran fue callado por la aparición de la gran cabeza del león blanco. El felino los miró, grande e imponente, y abrió sus fauces para recibirlos mientras Coran volvía a recalcar entre gritos lo joven que era para morir.

Cuando ingresaron a Oriande, Coran ya estaba echado sobre el suelo de la cabina, apenas sostenido del brazo de Lance, sollozando por su vida.

—Coran, estamos dentro y estás vivo.

Keith se rió al otro lado del comunicador, apenas un bufido seco, cuando Coran intentó fingir que no había sido dramático. Aterrizaron frente a la pirámide y debatieron un momento si era seguro bajar. Lance gesticuló, alterado, sobre lo que sentía tener a Allura en su cabeza y como era realmente puntual en decir “Bajen YA” con más gestos de lo necesario, para ilustrarse.

—Ven, confiar no es tan difícil—finalizó, cuando los tres estuvieron de pie frente a la pirámide. El aire pintado de rosa era espeso, pero respirable. Coran necesitó más de unas cuantas inhalaciones para determinar que estaba a salvo.

—Es un lugar muy bonito—silbó Lance. Keith lo secundó con un sonido quedo de sus labios, alejándose del grupo para observar mejor el paisaje bajo la gran pirámide, Oriande se extendía entre pedazos de islas flotantes y lagunas color pastel adosadas por vegetación espesa. El aire era dulce e intoxicaba con un calmante sentimiento de tranquilidad.

Los tres se dispersaron, entretenidos por el paisaje.

—Me alegra verlos de nuevo—surgida de la nada, una ligera voz los interrumpió. Los tres retuvieron sus alientos y volvieron sus cabezas en dirección a la voz. Frente a la pirámide, una figura hecha de luz difusa estaba de pie, aún con la piel morena y brillante cabello blanco que se arremolinaba sobre su cuerpo, Allura les sonreía. Una nueva marca en forma de lágrima relucía en su entrecejo, y la silueta de una sencilla flor morada  la coronaba.

No podía ser, no había manera…

Lance fue el primero en acercarse, sus pasos temblorosos titubearon al principio y se detuvieron a medio camino.

—Realmente eres tú—susurró. Después de tantos años, allí estaba ella, tan joven y hermosa como el día en el que se marchara. La tenía tan cerca, finalmente, había pasado noches en vela fantaseando con un momento así, y lloró miles de veces sabiendo que era imposible. Y cuando ya la tenía en frente, ya no sentía más que cariño, ya su corazón no sangraba por el amor disoluto.

Eso, lamentablemente, no evitó que llorara.

Allura terminó de cerrar el espacio entre ambos deslizándose hasta Lance con suaves movimientos. Sus brazos, extrañamente tangibles, lo atrajeron a un cálido abrazo.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Lance—ella le siguió consolando, con sus manos deslizando alentadoras caricias en la espalda de él— te hice sufrir tanto, pero resististe todo. Y cuando me di cuenta de mi falta, cuando intenté arrancar cruelmente los pedazos de mí que había dejado en tu vida, fuiste fuerte.

Eran tan íntimos que Keith no pudo  seguir viéndolos por mucho tiempo. Retrocedió todos los pasos que Allura tuvo que avanzar y se encogió, olvidando por completo las palabras de amor que él y Lance se habían dicho hace apenas minutos. Keith ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir que no podía luchar contra Allura, la perfecta y adorada Allura.

—Te extrañé tanto—Lance hipó, con su nariz enterrada en el hombro de ella.

—Yo también los extrañé—dijo, con su voz suave.  Los sentimientos teñían sus palabas con una facilidad ardiente—Cada minuto, cada segundo.

Allura lo dejó sollozar en su hombro hasta que se calmó, ella lo arrulló hasta que los hipidos se volvieron respiraciones calmadas. Entonces lo apartó con cuidado, sus manos tibias y luminosas manejándolo con ademanes fluidos, cuando los sollozos de Lance se calmaron, ella le sonrió de nuevo.

—¿Qué era…?—Lance dudó, luego volvió a conseguir un poco de seguridad—¿Qué fue lo que vi en ese sueño? La niña, ¿qué era ella?

Allura no estuvo sorprendida por la pregunta, o al menos no lo reflejó en su rostro. Serena, levantó la barbilla de Lance con una sonrisa, y recitó con voz encantadora: —Ella es la  nueva consciencia de la existencia, un solo ser extendido a través de cada dimensión y realidad. Y yo ahora soy su medio. Es por eso que nunca podré volver, Lance. No es porque no los extrañe, los extraño, ni por qué no los ame, los amo. Cada fibra de mi corazón está con ustedes y late más fuerte con cada una de sus alegrías. Pero en donde estoy, también hay personas que amo, descanso junto a mi destino, en un lugar donde residiré eternamente junto a él. Soy feliz.

Por el nudo apretado que se hacía en su garganta, Lance sólo le siguió escuchando, sus ojos húmedos miraron a Allura  después de haber desviado la mirada y para luego regalarle una frágil sonrisa que apenas sirvió de consuelo.

Ella suspiró, tranquila con eso, y acercó el rostro de Lance para dejar un pequeño beso en su frente. El toque fue pequeño y tierno, inundando con un calor avasallante la piel de Lance, las marcas brillaron más con el susurro de la quintaesencia chisporroteando en sus venas, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos.

—Ya no necesitas éstas— Lance no supo cómo se percató, pero las marcas en sus mejillas ya no estaban cuando Allura se separó de él. Tocó su rostro casi sin creerlo y, efectivamente, los rugosos parches ya no estaban para ocupar un lugar en su piel.

—¿Por qué?—Apenas alcanzó a decir.

Allura se rió, negando con la cabeza, sus rizos  hechos de luz se balancearon de formas antinaturales alrededor de su rostro.

—Han sido un peso para ti todos estos años. Yo te las di, así que soy yo quién te las quita— Ella se hizo a un lado para ver más allá del hombro de Lance, hasta donde Keith intentaba ignorarlos con tan poco éxito como en el pasado—Keith, ven—Allura le extendió una mano.

Keith no quería acercarse, pero sus ojos cayeron en la sonrisa de Lance, sus mejillas despejadas y la confianza en sus ojos iluminados, lo suficiente para convencerlo de arriesgarse. Inhaló profundamente y caminó hasta ellos, se estremeció cuando el calor que irradiaba de Allura lo inundó desde sus dedos a su pecho, la otra mano de Allura tomó la de Lance antes de volver a mirar a Keith con sus ojos blandos y serenos.

—De ti también estoy orgullosa—Allura sabía que Keith se crisparía antes de siquiera pronunciar las palabras, sonrió cuando el sonrojo espolvoreó las mejillas claras  y el ceño se frunció en una expresión agria. A pesar de ello, Keith no se apartó—. No cometiste los errores que yo sí, ante la pena y el desamor. Eres fuerte y feroz, nunca temerás en defender lo que amas y serte fiel a ti mismo, siempre lo harás así, y me alegra saber que Lance y tú, están el uno para él otro. No podría elegir a alguien mejor para las personas que quiero tanto.

Allura guió sus manos para unirlas, las apretó juntas, y de ellas irradiaron delgadas luces rojas y azules que se extendieron hasta los pechos de ambos amantes. Ella apartó su toque de las manos unidas para soplar sobre los halos de colores hasta que vibraron, convirtiéndose en pequeñas estrellas luminosas, una roja y una azul.

—Estás son sus estrellas, sus destinos. Laten al ritmo de sus corazones, y giran en torno a la otra en un baile eterno. Son sus almas, la expresión más primitiva de su amor.

Lance y Keith las miraron palpitar frente a sus pechos, anonadados. Con las manos firmemente unidas, las miraron desvanecerse lentamente ante sus ojos incrédulos.

—Estoy muy feliz por ustedes—finalizó Allura—No merecen menos.

Lance y Keith la abrazaron, ella rió, dando palmaditas en sus espaldas para calmar el renovado llanto de ambos mortales.

—Allura—la tímida voz de Coran se elevó  como un susurro tímido. Él apenas si lo creía, la vio sonreír, abrazar y reír, tan distinta pero al mismo tiempo idéntica a la niña mortal que había criado y cargado en sus brazos—, ¿realmente eres tú?

Esa vez, ella no esbozó la segura sonrisa con la que había mirado a Keith y a Lance, la altiva serenidad vaciló junto con su sonrisa, y sus ojos se ablandaron hasta formar lágrimas de cristal en ellos.

—Coran—el crudo sentimiento de cariño resquebrajo su voz, toda la entereza de diosa se desvaneció cuando corrió al encuentro del hombre. Rió y lloró abrazada a él, mientras Coran se aferrada al menudo cuerpo de su niña. ¡Ella era real! ¡Era real, y estaba con él ahora!  Su niña, su pequeña.

Aferrados al otro, desesperados por el deseo de que los minutos se extendieran y se hicieran eternos, ambos se abrazaron.

—Te fallé—él sollozó, con la voz llena de amargura y llanto—. Te falle a ti y a Alfor, no logré protegerte.

—No, no—Allura le arrulló—, siempre estuviste a mi lado, nunca me abandonaste, siempre confiaste en mí. Oh, Coran,  perdóname, no me despedí de ti. La culpa me corroyó por años.

Coran no le recriminó, no tomó ventaja de la pena de Allura, sólo siguió abrazándole como si en ello se le fuese la vida y le beso ambas mejillas hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron.

—Fuiste como un padre para mí, cada minuto estuviste a mi lado y nunca me dejaste sentir que estaba sola—ella hipó, sosteniendo el rostro de Coran con sus manos traslúcidas, él se apoyó contra el toque, con los ojos empapados y el rostro coloreado de sentimientos indescriptibles—, no hay persona más capaz o digna de liderar Altea que tú. No fallaste, Coran. Me haces feliz con cada día como Rey, me honra que alguien tan noble como tú sea quién guie a nuestra gente. Te quiero y te respeto por lo que has hecho, por favor, no lo olvides—, el llanto de Allura se desgarró, apretó sus dedos alrededor del rostro de Coran, incapaz de seguir. Con desesperación cerró sus ojos, se permitió derrumbarse por un minuto, luego alzó de nuevo el rostro, con  el orgullo de una diosa—. Nunca lo olvides, jamás lo olvides.  Fuiste el mejor mentor que pude tener, el mejor amigo, un segundo padre que me amó y entendió hasta el último minuto. Y aprecio eso, lo aprecio con cada fibra de mí ser. Si por mí fuera, extendería este encuentro hasta la eternidad, pero no puedo. Te necesitan en Altea, y no soy tan egoísta como para llevarte conmigo, no importa cuánto lo desee, ya no soy así.

Coran no pronunció una sola palabra, abrazó una vez más Allura y luego besó su frente.

—El simple hecho de verla una vez más es suficiente para mi, mi princesa. No se torture pensando en mi pena.

Allura sonrió, halagada y, al mismo tiempo, devastada.

—Quiero que traigas aquí a nuestra gente, Coran. No es sino uno de mis mayores deseos que la alquimia alteana renazca bajo tu mando. Guíalos hasta aquí, que se hagan leyenda en tu nombre, que cuando perezcas seas reconocido por el gran ser que fuiste y vengas a mí y a mi padre creyendo lo que ya nosotros sabemos: que eres digno, que eres valiente y respetable.

Fue un gesto de pura solemnidad cuando Coran se arrodilló, prometiendo a Allura cumplir cada uno de esos deseos. Ella se aferró a él una última vez antes de despedirse, sus dedos por poco se niegan a dejarlo apartarse cuando se separaron.

Era extraño ver a una diosa llorar, pero para ellos, que veían a Allura, la valiente guerrera que había luchado con ellos como mortal, no fue extraño ni incómodo.

—Una cosa más—Allura le dijo.—, quiero que le enseñes a mi pueblo los favores que Lotor hizo por ellos.

—¿¡Qué!?

Allura no dejó que Coran emitiera un juicio apresurado, lo calló con un gesto y prosiguió, hablando con su tersa voz antinatural:

—Lotor se ha expiado de sus culpas. Todo lo que hizo, cada vida que sacrificó con crueldad, fue pagada y justificada para la permanencia de mi gente. Reconozco, y él también lo hace, que no fue la mejor forma, pero sacrificó su mismísimo orgullo, que es grande, no lo niego, para hacer posible lo que hoy renace como Altea. Te lo pido, Coran, no como una Diosa, ni como tu Princesa, te lo pido como tu hija. Es un honor que le debo, es mi último deseo como mortal.

Coran estuvo muy tentado a negarse, se vio reflejado en su mortificado rostro, pero cedió con una sonrisa resignada.

—Sí, eso es lo que desea.

Allura asintió, aún con sus blandos ojos de mortal empapados de sentimientos.

—Ya deben irse—les informó, una vez recobrada la compostura—, es mi deber decirles que esta es la última vez que me verán en vida. Díganle a los chicos que les extraño, que estoy feliz de verlos felices, y a Shiro, felicítenle por su boda, estoy contenta de saber que encontró la paz.

Fue una despedida a regañadientes, Allura se negó a ser tocada de nuevo, pero les miró con la misma calidez y el mismo cariño de siempre.

—¿Y los leones?—preguntó Keith, antes de subirse a Red.—¿Se irán de nuevo?

Allura negó.

—Los aparté de ustedes hasta que estuvieran listos para una responsabilidad tan grande una vez más. Construyan con ellos un universo seguro, entrenen a los próximos paladines. Después de ellos vendrán otros, yo me aseguraré de que sean dignos de tal honor.

Keith asintió, se subió a la boca de Red y se volvió otra vez.

—Y Allura…

—¿Sí, Keith?

—Gracias.

Por la ayuda, por la sinceridad, por unirlos una vez más.

Por todo.

Ella lo entendió, supo Keith por el tenue brillo en su mirada, sólo así pudo subirse a Red con la consciencia tranquila. Los despidió cuando despegaron, desprendiéndose en volutas de luz en el aire iridiscente de Oriande.

El regreso a casa fue silencioso. Oriande y Allura habían dejado una especie de irrealidad aferrada a sus pieles, que no les permitía verbalizar ningún pensamiento de forma adecuada. Los leones  navegaron en automático hasta Altea, y aterrizaron con un silencioso ronroneo en la misma colina desde donde habían partido.

—Wow— suspiró Lance, reclinándose en el asiento. Keith estuvo de acuerdo, desplomado en su propia cabina—, eso fue intenso.

—Lo fue—el quejido de Keith apenas atravesó el comunicador.  Coran estaba impávido, con el rostro amagado en una expresión indescifrable.

No esperaron el furor que los recibió a bajar de los leones, los alteanos se habían reunido alrededor de la colina esperando su regreso. Les gritaron alabanzas y acaloradas consignas de honor y dignidad. Entre la multitud, los recién llegados Hunk, Shiro y Pidge se abrieron paso.

—¡Entonces es cierto!—exclamó Hunk—¡Ustedes también!

—¿Qué?

Lance estaba desconcertado. Hunk lo tomó de los hombros y volvió a hablarle resaltando letra por letra.

—¡Los leones! ¡Volvieron!

—Black aterrizó en plena ciudad— Shiro dijo, aún sin creerlo—, aplastó el puesto en donde iba a comprar el regalo de Curtis.

—Espera, ¿dónde están tus marcas?—Pidge enseguida cuestionó a Lance.

Fue un desastre intentar explicarse de forma adecuada, tuvieron que calmar a los ciudadanos y sirvientes antes de sentarse en el comedor para charlar. Hubo incredulidad al principio, hasta que Coran logró reunir parte de su entereza para hablar, con un gesto serio y sin una pizca de burla en su rostro.

—Es cierto, entonces—Pidge   estaba completamente alterada—Allura los envió de regreso… pero ¿por qué?

—Desea que Voltron siga velando por el universo—la simple declaración de Lance fue suficiente para el equipo. Se dejaron caer en sus asientos, con el silencio consumiendo el salón mientras digerían las noticias.

Parecía algo que Allura haría, dejarlos descansar por años para prepararlos.

Hunk fue el primero que volvió a moverse, se removió, frunciendo el ceño, y mirando hacía Lance y Keith con suma seriedad, les preguntó:—¿Ahora están juntos?

—¿Qué?—El rico color oscuro de la vergüenza rellenó las mejillas de Lance—¿Cómo?

—Están sentados tan cerca que duele lo obvio que es—Aclaró Pidge enseguida, con una cansada expresión en su rostro.

Era cierto, habían estado sentados por horas en el mismo sillón, y con el tiempo se habían acercado hasta que sus hombros se cepillaban y sus muslos se pegaban a los del otro.

—Podemos explicarlo.

Se saltaron el almuerzo intentando explicar la forma extraña en la que Allura los había empujado al inevitable enfrentamiento de sus sentimientos. Pidge bromeó con ello, Hunk los felicitó enseguida, entusiasmado de ya no tener que ignorar el elefante  “gordo, gigante e innegable” en la habitación. Shiro sólo los observó, encogiéndose de hombros cuando les preguntaron qué pensaban.

—Estoy orgulloso de ambos, eso es todo.

Pidge abucheó el repentino aire de sentimentalismo en la habitación llamándolos “melosos” y Coran finalmente estuvo listo para hablar con soltura después de otra hora de charla ligera  y bromas.

Los invitó a la cena, el comedor informal de las habitaciones de los paladines era un pequeño salón con amplias ventanas. Siguieron charlando allí, con Lance y Keith avergonzados por las burlas de Pidge, Hunk desvió la charla a la comida, Shiro le siguió el juego, y para cuando se dieron cuenta la cena terminó con Coran contando una entretenida historia sobre ostras gigantes carnívoras que él y Alfor habían intentado atrapar un día de su juventud.

Las risas se alzaron, ligeras, y por primera vez en años, no se sintió como si alguien faltara. No brindaron por Allura, no la sintieron sacrificada por un universo doliente, si no presente en cada uno de ellos, compartiendo su felicidad.

Keith se retiró después del postre a un balcón apartado del comedor, desde donde el perfil de la estatua de Allura creaba sombras largas y misteriosas en el horizonte naranja de Altea.

—Ey, Mullet—Lance se unió a él minutos después, con una copa  de vino terrestre en una mano, Keith reconoció su presencia con un tarareo, así que Lance lo tomó como un permiso para apoyar sus codos en el barandal de balcón, espaldas a la estatua.

—Así que…   —Lance intentó llamar su atención. Keith parpadeó, preguntando con la mirada. Lance torció sus ojos, enviando un mensaje de “este es un momento importante” antes de que Keith enderezara su espalda—, ¿qué somos ahora?

La forma en la que Keith boqueó, con las cejas arqueadas, fue suficiente para que Lance comprendiera que Keith, no entendía.

—Me refiero, ¿somos novios ahora?

Hubo un breve momento de expectación, antes de que las mejillas de Keith se llenaran con un  tono rojizo y en sus labios se formara la más pequeña y adorable sonrisa que Lance hubiera visto en su vida.

—Bueno, supongo que eso somos ahora.

—Sí—Lance suspiró, se inclinó frente a Keith, regalándole una abierta sonrisa resplandeciente y acercándolo a un beso cándido. A la luz del atardecer, bañados por el ocaso, Keith acercó más a Lance aferrándose a sus hombros, y Lance hundió una de sus manos en el cabello de Keith.

Sus corazones corrieron al mismo ritmo, enfermos de amor, y el roce de sus labios embriagó cada célula y nervio hasta hacerlos derretirse en los brazos del otro.

Finalmente,  después de tanto tiempo.

Juntos.

“Click”

—¿Qué…?

—¡Corre Pidge! ¡Corre!—La voz de Hunk exclamó desde algún lugar en la habitación. Pidge, escondida en las cortinas, enseguida se escapó con el teléfono delator. Mientras, Hunk la animaba desde un sillón—¡Esa foto valdrá todo el chantaje que tu cafetería favorita pueda pedir!

—Tengo que perseguirla— Lance se justificó. Keith estaba tan de buen humor que sólo se encogió de hombros y aceptó el pequeño beso que Lance dejó en sus labios. Satisfecho, Lance se giró y salió en busca de la revoltosa gremlin a la que llamaba amiga—¡KATIE HOLT! ¡TÚ! ¡PEQUEÑA SABANDIJA!

Los gritos y las riñas fingidas se convirtieron con facilidad en risas. Hubo gritos animados, golpes y, finalmente, las carcajadas rimbombantes de una batalla de cosquillas. Keith los escuchó desde el balcón, con el pecho lleno de satisfacción y seguridad.

Suspiró de nuevo,  volviendo su mirada hasta la estatua de Allura, que ya no lucía tan lejana ni fría. Las risas de Pidge sonaban de fondo, la voz de Lance se quejó después de algo que Shiro dijo, era tranquilizador oírlos y saber que seguirían allí, junto a él. Seguirían allí por años, estación tras estación, envejecerían juntos, cambiarían con cada uno de ellos, y celebrarían esos cambios todos los años por el resto de sus vidas. Celebrarían el “Día de Allura” como lo harían el día siguiente a aquel.

No como un recuerdo melancólico, si no como un rendimiento de honores a una mujer que seguía presente en sus vidas, sonriente y alegre.

Siempre viva.

—Gracias—le susurró a la estatua y, por un segundo, Keith pensó que la risa de Allura le respondió, escondida en los sonidos del viento y el placer de la vida al recorrer su cuerpo.

Sí.

Todo estaba bien ahora.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y… terminamos de publicar.  
> Intentar conciliar la mayoría de vacíos en desarrollo de personajes que dejo la S8 no fue fácil, en especial porque escribí esto cuando acababa de salir y aún tenía la herida abierta, pero creo haber hecho un trabajo medianamente decente. Mi mayor disgusto va con Allura, cuyo desarrollo adoraba por su madurez (que a veces era teñido por su egoísmo, típico de una mujer privilegiada como ella lo era). Me dolió demasiado como la tomaron cual juguete para establecer un efecto melancólico con una narrativa deficiente y escasos motivos para actuar tal y como lo hizo. Ella es un personaje muy fuerte con el que se podía seguir trabajando sin matarla, ya me enojaba que la simplificaran a una Mary Sue arregla todos los problemas, ¿pero esto? Uff, derramó mi piscina de tolerancia. Ella y Lotor merecían MUCHO más, incluso, Alfor, Blayzt y el resto de paladines (la batalla en el plano astral fue un fiasco, la esperé por tanto tiempo por nada, gracias) Y Lance, mi niño no merecía lo que le hicieron.  
> Siguiendo con Allura, ella era muy sincera consigo misma, a mi parecer, a ella no le gustaba Lance y fue muy claro durante toda la historia, aún no entiendo de donde se enamoró (¿en qué momento mi niña respetuosa de sus gustos dijo “como que sí me atrae el chico que rechace por 6 temporadas”?) Por eso esperaba que el romance Allurance se desenvolviera adecuadamente con personalidades tan distintas y un pasado tan poco prometedor, o no llegara a un punto demasiado serio y fuera pasado como un simple guiño para relajar el ambiente. El sinsentido de su demacrada relación llegó a tal punto en la última temporada que realmente creí que no estaban intentando decir que ellos no funcionaban para luego separarlos (y los momentos klance casi sacados de fanfics me susurraban más esperanzas al oído) pero todo terminó con este drama innecesario y absurdo.   
> Otro de los aspectos que quería conciliar era Coran, CORAN, el hombre jovial que siempre cuidó de Allura, ¿acaso él no merece una adecuada despedida de su pequeña niña valiente? Y aunque no me agrada el apresurado montaje de la boda de Shiro para justificar su gusto por el mismo sexo, admito que Curtis parece un personaje adorable que me hubiese encantado que desarrollaran mejor (aunque, bueno, siempre Shallura y Adashi shipper, señores)  
> El Lotura (MI Lotura precioso que daba para esas tramas de redención espectaculares) era algo que también parecía tan obvio como la redención de Lotor. Fue descolocado no obtenerlo y francamente, barato. Amo Voltron todavía, me encanta el show porque el sci-fi, la fantasía y el espacio son lo mío, pero este será, básicamente, el único fic en el que obtendréis algo estrictamente canon post-s8 de mí, no más de esto. Tal vez guiños en fics AU’s, pero no más.  
> Quería una adecuada despedida entre Allura y Lance, las marcas alteanas (hermosas en su esteticidad) me parecen horrendas por su significado, cerrar un ciclo con la presencia pesarosa de Allura era necesario para mi paz mental y probablemente la de Lance. La idea de que Keith tuviera un amorío surgió de repente, con el único objetivo de que se viera realista que su cabeza hueca reaccionara ante la verdad indiscutible de que está tan enamorado de Lance que no podría olvidarlo con cualquiera (además de que olvidar con otro es imposible y despreciable) y también para utilizar en mi beneficio esos obvios celos de Lancey Lance que lo está carcomiendo desde la s1, para facilitar la revelación de “oh, Shit. Me gusta Mullet” de la forma más natural posible. Así que, una vez más, no odien a Vrokak, es un sol, un amor, un dulce del cielo que sólo quiere lo mejor para un ser querido y es feliz sabiendo que Lance y Keith son felices.  
> Finalmente, los leones, fue una movida estúpida de los productores hacerlos marcharse para dar una falsa atmósfera de conclusión. El universo está en re-construcción, los galra (una civilización masiva e inherentemente guerrera) a la deriva, y los alteanos fueron arrojados como trapo seco a través de distintos líderes (alteanos poderosos, encima) y ¿me dicen que todo está perfecto porque Allura es parte del universo ahora? Nah, Allura apenas si podía soportar a cuatro adolescentes y un adulto en una misma habitación la primera semana, necesitan esos leones porque la diosa leona probablemente entre en pánico los primeros milenios, quién sabe qué cosas puedan ocurrir luego del viaje tan movidito que se montaron esta temporada. Da para otra serie, siendo sinceros, pero mejor llevada, por favor :)  
> Sobre los guiños dentro del fanfic, espero los encuentren, hay cosas que deben construir por si solos en este fic, así que espero que puedan perdonarme la ambigüedad de algunas explicaciones. Fueron hechas a posta para aligerar la lectura. Bien, creo que esto es todo, puedo decirles con seguridad que estoy orgullosa de haberlos traído hasta aquí, gracias por leer, ha sido un placer compartirlo con ustedes.   
> Besos.


End file.
